


The Foundation and the Crystalline Rebels.

by TheAnomalyExpert



Series: We secure. We contain. We both protect [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Containment Breach, Crossover, Gen, I swear this is building up to something good and unique, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in These Fandoms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Referneces of SCP´s here and there, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnomalyExpert/pseuds/TheAnomalyExpert
Summary: What if the SCP Foundation found Ronaldo's blog "Keep Beach City Weird" and find out that it has more than just crazy, and far-fetched theories.





	1. Detected Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so it may not be as good as other stories. This story is set in an AU where the SCP foundation discovered the existence of the Crystal Gems before the episode "Doug out". Also "Save the light" is canon to this AU. Due to gem interference with earth's history some of facilities where SCP's are contained at are different for the sake of the story but otherwise they're the same SCP's. And also for the sake of holiday-themed SCP's, Christmas & Halloween exist in this AU. Oh and one more thing some tech and procedures that the Foundation also have are different because of the stories sake and what do you expect from a secret organization that's heavily funded by every major world government has.

It was a slow month at the undisclosed location of the SCP foundation. The guards peacefully were on patrol around the facility, the researchers were trying to find ways to keep and remember information about SCP-055 without forgetting (and results were mixed), the D-class were well-behaved despite most had charges of assault, violence, and gang-related activities, heck even SCP-682 was very calm despite him doing an attempted breach a few months ago.

It was thought that this month would be another slow month in the metal and concrete walls of the foundation. That is until the Social Media Watchers (nicknamed "The web") from the upper west section started taking their work with serious attention, that made them come across a peculiar blog.

The web Watchers Jackson & Frederick were looking through blogs from the west coast to the east coast of the US that were about conspiracy theories like "Tap water is laced with amnestics" to "Seagulls are secretly militarized cameras" if anywhere in America there is an undocumented anomaly in the hands of somebody not mentally prepared for this kind of things. Watcher Jackson is a usually a reserved middle-aged man but was glad to be helping to protect humanity from the weird and unexplained. Watcher Frederick is a man that is very easy to work with especially if there is anything exciting to work with (which there was luckily). Anyways they looking through the last of their assigned websites until Jackson found something interesting came up on his screen...

"Hey Fred, come look at this". Said Jackson.

"Yeah, what is it this time Jacky". Replied Frederick as he got out of his seat.

"Does this look anything strange to you"? Then Jackson paused for a moment after realizing that he works around the 'strange'. "Or at the very least there is more evidence is backed up here"?

Frederick went to Jackson's screen and saw it was a blog called "Keep Beach City Weird" run by some teenager with hair that looks like he had curly french fries for hair records the strange happenings around his hometown of Beach City, Delaware, as well as making theories like "Sneople living among humankind", but the most interesting subject was of "polymorphic sentient space rocks" as there is plenty of evidence to support it like a photos of a green 'handship', a video documentary named "Rising tides, crashing skies", but more interestingly is that there were photos of the "Crystal Gems" that came from a source named "Steven Universe".

"Huh". Said, Frederick, as he groomed his stubble. "You might've just found a new anomaly Jack".

"I know, but this kind anomaly is well-known locally like when we secured SCP-343". Explained Jackson. "It'll be hard to secure them without attracting attention to us".

"You do know that God did do us a favor that day by wiping away the memories of him from the town, and the tech-development team just cooked up a new gadget for this kind of thing". Replied Frederick.

"Really what is it"? Asked Jackson turning his chair to him to listen.

Frederick replied "I think it's a small cube that emits some sort of signal to the human brain to stay in a hyper-sleep state, so that way we can fire bullets in residential areas during securing missions. But it is only effective for people that are asleep and are in the field of effect at the time or else they'll be unaffected".

"Well that's nifty". Said, Jackson, as he went back to his screen and did some work on it. "I'll print copies of the photos and make a mission briefing based on the blog, while you find some agents and prepare the gear".

"Got it". Said, Frederick, as he did as he was told. 'For the sake of normalcy,' he thought as he went to the mission planning room for assigning agents.

* * *

 

(One day later at Beach City)

Steven Universe was enjoying his day at Beach City. He just beat the high score on a game in the Funland Arcade called "Time hunters" and is now heading towards the Big Donut for a little celebratory snack. As he entered the Big Donut Sadie greeted him with "Hello Steven, how can I help you today"?

"Depends what's new". Replied Steven.

"Well we did get this box of 'Supa-Sugar Powdered Donuts by Dr. Wondertainment' Steven". Answered Lars with his usual apathy while doing something on his phone.

"that sounds delicious"! Exclaimed Steven. "I'll take 3 please".

Sadie turned around and bent and retrieved 3 extremely white donuts wrapped in a neon-rainbow plastic. Sadie gave the donuts to Steven while he put 10 dollars on the counter to pay for the donuts.

"Thanks for coming". Said Sadie with enthusiasm.

"Yep, your welcome". Replied Steven as he exited through the door while waving back.

As Steven inspected one of the donuts he saw that the logo was a 'W' with a top hat and a cane, and as he flipped it upside down there was a long warning label which read 'Do  **NOT** eat more than one(1) donut during a twelve(12) hour period to prevent the chances of side effects like Nausea, Headaches, and Rapid Heartbeat and more serious conditions like Stroke and/or heart attack'.

'Well THAT'S the weirdest warning label for a donut I've ever read'. Thought Steven as he climbed up the stairs to his home at the temple.

As he entered his home he saw that Garnet was sitting on couch reading a thick book named "The phantom & the singer", Pearl was sweeping the floor so efficiently that the cleanest of feet tracked dust in the house, and Amethyst was sitting on the kitchen counter trying to (furiously) solve what appeared to be a 5x5x5 Rubix cube.

"Hello Steven". Greeted Pearl cheerfully and the rest of the gems greeted too. "Back from the arcade, I see".

"Yeah, and I bought a new brand of donuts too". Said Steven with a big smile.

"Right on Ste-man"! Exclaimed Amethyst happily as she threw the multi-colored cube across the room. "Would you be a pal, and hand me one of those sweet, sweet tires"?

"Sure thing Amethyst". Said Steven with the plastic wrapped donut on hand.

He heads over to Amethyst and gives her the donut, then she put the entire donut, wrapper and all, into her mouth, chewed briefly, then swallowed.

"Wow, that was the best donut I -HRRKK"! Exclaimed Amethyst as she collapsed to the floor.

"Amethyst"! Replied Garnet sternly to the now collapsed quartz. "That isn't funny, especially in front of Steven"!

"yeah, what she said". Said Pearl seriously, then her expression changed when Amethyst didn't giggle or even made a slight movement. "Um, Amethyst? Are you okay"? Asked Pearl now worried.

"N-no". Said Amethyst weakly, then she suddenly sprang up to her feet, on her face was the biggest smile and her eyes were open unnaturally wide, then she exclaimed "I don't feel 'okay'! I feel GREAT"!

Before anyone could mutter a word or even a syllable Amethyst ran through the door so hard and fast that the door was yanked off its hinges and thrown a few hundred feet away.

"Um, Garnet"? Asked Steven in a surprised tone. "Is... is Amethyst okay"?

"I don't know Steven" Said Garnet "My future vision is just showing me these unbelievable things".

"Then what're we waiting for"?! Said Pearl. "We have to get her"!

The gems exited the house and went after Amethyst, who was running so fast she was just a purple blur, and somehow for whatever reason whatever things she passed by somehow switched places. For example, a seagull was next to a crab and when Amethyst ran by the 2 were enveloped in a dust cloud, and when it settled the bird was feather naked while the crab was covered in feathers, or when Jenny Pizza was doing pizza deliveries while Jamie was delivering mail in close proximity of each other, and when Amethyst blurred by Jenny somehow managed to get Jamie's hat and mailbag while Jamie had Jenny's apron and pizza boxes. "What the -huh"? They both said in unison while looking at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile at Dewey Park, Ronaldo prepared what appeared to be an 18-foot long tarp splattered in old french fry oil, a makeshift wooden ramp with a PVC layer also splattered in oil, and a blue, and zip-up wetsuit not splattered in oil.

"Um Ron, what are you doing"? Asked Peedee when he walked up to him.

Ronaldo kept preparing the tarp while he answered. "I'm gonna make an 'epic fail' to post on Tubetube, and besides the more stupider and less thought out it is, the better it is". He said expertly as he gave Peedee a camcorder. "So help by recording this".

"That actually makes sense, especially coming from a guy like you". Commented Peedee.

"Thank you" Replied Ronaldo half-ignoring the comment.

* * *

 

Ronaldo put on the wet suit and prepared to body-slide down the oil splattered tarp and ramp.

"On three". He said to Peedee.

"One"...

"Two"...

As Peedee pressed the record button, Amethyst ran past Ronaldo spinning him like a mini-tornado while screaming "Thr-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"! as Amethyst slid on the oily tarp & ramp at supersonic speeds and got thrown into the air.

"Never knew you could epic fail an epic fail". Peedee said to himself as the rest of the Crystal Gems came.

"Peedee, ha-have y-you *Huff* seen Ame-Amethyst by an-any chance"? Asked Steven tiredly.

"If you're referring to the purple blur that turned Ron into the human twister". Said Peedee while thumbing to Ronaldo, who is still spinning but at a much slower rate. "And then slid down the tarp & ramp, then yes, I did see her". Then Ronaldo flopped to grass while saying dizzily "Pops... There is a man made of sticky, black, and hairy spaghetti in the basement".

Pearl looked at the ramp and said: "Wait isn't that ramp pointed in the general direction of-". She was cut off by Stevens cell phone ringing.

"It's Peridot". Said Steven as he pressed the answer button.

"STEVEN"! Exclaimed Peridot through the phone, she sounded like she saw a ghost (but she didn't know what a 'ghost' was).

"Hello Peridot, what's up"? Said Steven.

"Well Lapis and me were watching 'Camp Pining Hearts' until Amethyst fell from the sky, landed in the farm and nearly turned Pumpkin into squash"! Said Peridot. "Who is fine by the way".

"Which? Amethyst or Pumpkin?" Asked Steven worryingly.

"Well Pumpkin is unharmed, and Lapis is currently trying to pull amethyst out of the ground but..." She paused. "She can't really get close to her".

"We'll be right over"! Said, Steven. "And don't pull her out of the ground yet, bye"! Steven hung up the phone.

"To the Barn" Said Garnet as they walked to the temple for the warp pad.

* * *

(Some time later...)

Steven, Garnet, and Pearl arrived at the Barn to see Peridot and Lapis observing Amethyst from a few yards away. Amethyst was buried headfirst up to the waist in the carrot patch moving her legs like a speeding car. The small green gem turned her head when she heard the Crystal gems approaching.

"Ah, there you are". Said Peridot sounding a bit annoyed. "What took you so long"?

"Yeah, and Amethyst is somehow moving her legs so fast. that when I tried to pull her out she kicked me in the face with the force of a meteor". Said Lapis grumpily as she showed them Amethyst just like she said.

Then like on cue, Amethysts legs flopped to the ground. Garnet approached her and pulled her out with one arm."Ow, my head". Moaned Amethyst as clods of dirt fell off her hair. "And why are we at the Barn"?

Garnet put her gently on the ground as Steven approached her.

"Um Amethyst, you seriously don't remember you went on a literal sugar rush after you ate that donut"? Asked Steven confusingly, Amethyst shook her head.

Then Pearl realized something. "Hey Steven, may I see one of those donuts you brought"? Asked Pearl.

"Uh, sure Pearl". Answered Steven as he handed Pearl the snow-white treat.

Pearl inspected the 'Supa-Sugar powdered Donuts by Dr. Wondertainment', Pearl then said "What are in these things"?

(End of chapter 1)

 


	2. Vacation investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation sends 2 of their best agents to see if these "Gems" exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least **/*****/**/* didn't take me when I mentioned it last chapter, so at least this series won't die out that easily. And the reason I use Delaware instead of Delmarva is because the foundation have SCP's that came from Delaware and since we don't exactly know where the SCP facilities are located I'll just be guessing that the fictional state Keystone has one.

(1 day ago...)

The Foundations media watchers gathered 2 of their best agents; names were Lindy Brown and Edward Anderson (And rumor has it that they were dating).

Lindy is a woman of average size, mid 30's, slim, and has shoulder length red hair. She worked for the foundation since they hired her for being an excellent spy for the American government 3 years ago.

Edward is a man of a tall height, late 30's, athletic build, and with blonde, curly hair. The foundation hired him for agent for being a brave and loyal Secret Service Member for the president 5 years ago.

"Okay guys, mission briefing". Said Watcher Jackson. "Me and Fred here may have discovered a group of magical, and possibly alien humanoid entities living in the town of Beach City, Delaware and here is a folder containing the photos of the current entities we've managed to find, classify them as your targets". Jackson them handed a folder containing said photos of the targets. "Your mission is to go to Beach City, find evidence that these entities exist, and return while under the guise of you two are on vacation, any questions"?

"Yes in fact, how long did it take you two to find these beings"? Asked Edward.

"According to the blog, Over 6000 yeas ago, the species of alien these beings are from came to earth for something called 'colonization', but we don't really know that definition well enough to say it in words". Answered Jackson. "Then over 500 years later, during the colonizing a rebellion started and lasted 1000 years, the rebels won 4500 years ago but a lot of the aliens from both sides either got killed or 'corrupted' , but a few rebels survived and now live in Beach City". Fred then spoke up. "And protect humanity from the 'corrupted' ones and the rare but occasional alien attack".

"How do we miss an alien attack, shouldn't a major news program get it on camera"? Asked Lindy crossing her arms in question.

"The entities are well known locally and the locals have come to accept this kind of stuff in their everyday lives, they even agreed to keep their existence from the government a low profile, like us but we're a few levels higher in the secrecy totem pole, and we are well known by every world leader except to the civilian population". Answered Jackson as Frederick went to the corner of the room and came with a duffel bag. "Here's your gear, you may inspect it to see what to expect". The agents opened the bag and took out the equipment in an orderly fashion, there was a suitcase with tranquilizer pistol gun with 15 darts, a small cardboard box of Grade-A amnesiacs, 2 2.5x2.5x3.5 inch leather wrapped boxes easily known as "P.I.S.D.'s" for steaith purposes only, 2 pairs of sunglasses with built-in recorders, $2500 to buy a motel and food, a few days worth of summer civilian clothing, a tape recorder, and a 9 mm Beretta pistol with an attached suppressor with 60 rounds of ammo.

"Why so much gear"? Asked Lindy as she inspected the box of amnesiacs.

"About that". Said Jackson nervously. "The foundation had to prepare agents better since 'last time' to prevent any excess casualties, and no, we won't explain what happened 'last time', but it did involve a security breach".

The couple gave a confused but satisfied look to the watchers.

"Good enough for me". Said Edward as he grabbed the duffel bag.

"We expect you 2 to be there by tomorrow afternoon, it's only a 6 hour drive there. Said Fred with touch of rarely seen seriousness.

* * *

(Somewhere after 9:00 AM...)

Edward and Lindy were driving a yellow sedan on their way to Beach City. While Edward was driving on the freeway, Lindy was looking through the photos in the folder the watchers gave them, and for some reason most of the entities have appearance of young human women.

One of them was tall, had a cubey arfo hairstyle, had a shapely body had a reflexive visors, wore a blue,red, and magenta colored bodysuit with a star pattern, and had a gemstone on each of the palms of her hands but one had a square while the other one a triangle, also despite her looking appearing to be of African descent she had a purplish-red shade to her skin, on the photo there was a name in black ink, it said her name was "Garnet".

The next one showed a tall, slender woman with a pointy, bird-like nose, very pale skin, short peach hair, has a smooth stone on her forehead, she wore a sleeveless aqua blue top with a yellow star on the chest area, a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist, amber-colored leggings she also looked like she could be a ballerina, and the writing said that her name was "Pearl".

The third one showed a short teenager with a thick build, lilac skin, thick & long pale lavender hair, she wore a a white sleeveless top, black leggings with gray stars on the knees, she also had a purple gemstone on her chest, and according to the writing her name is "Amethyst".

The last one was of a young boy with curly black hair, appeared to be somewhat chubby, wore a red t-shirt with a star on it and blue jeans, in the photo he was lifting his shirt slightly to reveal a pink gemstone where his belly button should be, and according to the writing his name is "Steven Universe".

"Most of these beings have the name of some sort of gemstone". Said Lindy perplexed.

"I know, but those beings have been here for over 6000 years, and they're still alive". Said Edward as drove past the state borders of Keystone into Delaware. "I also wonder if they're immortal or anything".

"If they lasted this long, then I really don't know to say" Said Lindy as she carefully put the photos back in the folder and drove in silence.

* * *

(6 hours later...)

Edward and Lindy arrived to Beach City without incident (despite seeing a weirdly decorated farm near the outskirts of town). They equipped their disguises, Lindy put in her purse the tape recorder, firearm, and box of amnesiacs, while Edward had the suitcase with the tranquilizer pistol gun, and the the money in his wallet, but both had a pair of the recording sunglasses and a P.I.S.D. strapped onto their belts.

They made it at around 3:00 PM, it was really warm that day considering it was early July. Thankfully the clothes they had were appropriate for this kind of weather, unlike the time when they had to hunt down an unusually resilient and intelligent instance of SCP-1000 supposedly sighted in Montana in the middle of a heat wave in heavy duty hunting gear(and they've been told the truth that the 'pseudo-disease' was a hoax to deter low-level, off-duty personnel from taking the glory for themselves in finding the real Bigfoot, so making an excuse was not really an option to take).

The two walked around Beach City to find their targets. Everything appeared to be normal in the small beach town, there were residential areas full of civilians going on with their day, there was a boardwalk full of the local food stands and tourists coming from all around to relax on the beach, a park with of families playing about also in that park there was also a tarp and ramp covered with oil while some teenager with curly french fry hair looking dizzy as he taking off a blue wet suit he was mumbling "Pops... There is a man made of sticky, black, and hairy spaghetti in the basement", the couple couldn't shake the feeling he just described SCP-2521 without activating his anomalous effects. An amusement park called "Funland" full of laughing and screaming people in excitement, but for some reason it looked understaffed. And finally at the easternmost part of town there was an inclined yet flat hill and at the top there was a lighthouse & a cyan fence.

"Still no sign of the targets". Said Lindy slightly glum with the tape on hand. "We've looked everywhere in this town and still no sign of them".

"Hey easy there Brownie, we'll see them eventually". Said Edward with a slight flirty tone in his voice.

"Don't call me that". Said Lindy with a smile forming on her face. "I just did". Said Edward chuckling.

They kept chatting down north until they passed a construction site for what appeared to be a car wash, there a colorful van with the logo 'Mr Universe' with its back doors open and inside the van there was a bearded, overweight man in his 40's with a balding head but the rest of his brown hair was long and somewhat messy, he had a sunburn on his exposed skin, and was wearing a black T-shirt & short jeans. The man appeared to be looking over the construction.

"Mr. Universe can you explain to us again what happened to this place again? Because 'aliens' isn't a good excuse for us". Voiced a construction worker approaching Mr. Universe. As soon as Edward & Lindy heard the word 'Aliens' they quickly walked to the 2 as Lindy pressed 'record' on the tape recorder and stopped next to the unsuspecting men while hiding behind a newspaper that Edward brought for waiting for 'stuff' to happen.

"I'm telling you guys, an alien landed her ship on the building destroying it in the process". Said Mr. Universe seriously.

"Can we ask why"? Asked sarcastically another worker as he ate a sandwich & drank a soda.

"The way I learnt it the alien whose name is 'Hessonite' by the way, came to earth because she wanted to get back a powerful artifact that she lost 4500 years ago". Explained Mr. Universe as he is still unaware that he is being recorded. "But luckily my son Steven & his friends stopped her before she could do anything with it".

The workers laughed at the answer, then the one who asked him first said "Come on Greg, we all know that has to be some kind of fairy tale"!

"It isn't Joe, I helped them too". Said Greg/Mr. Universe seriously. As soon as Greg said that the workers gave him a 'whatever' look and went back to work installing supports of the building.

Lindy pressed the 'stop' button on the tape recorder and as she & Edward head down south they heard a faint chime in the distance. The couple continued their way down the road to the towns donut shop called "The Big Donut"(and the donuts were larger than the average donut).

* * *

(A few minutes earlier...)

"I have no idea". said Steven to Pearl with the 'Supa-Sugar' donut on hand. "I didn't see an ingredients list on the plastic".

Garnet had a suspicion about the donuts and walked up to Steven and said to him "Where did you get the the donuts exactly"?

"Oh I bought them from the Big Donut, where else did you think I got them from? Some magical treat truck"?

"Uh, yyyy-yeah, where else"? Groaned Amethyst as she weakly got onto her feet and limped and dragged herself towards the warp pad, but collapsed before she even took 2 steps, and moaned. "I need to lie down now".

"Wait, wait, a DONUT caused her to fall from the sky"?! Exclaimed Peridot. "I need to run tests on these confections to see what's in them"!

"Good thinking Peridot, in the meantime, Steven, Pearl, you 2 go to the Big Donut and get the rest of those Donuts, we can't let anyone eat any of them". Ordered Garnet with her usual hard-to-read tone of voice. Steven and Pearl nodded their heads and all 3 went towards the warp pad (also carrying Amethyst) and warped away.

Peridot went inside the barn to get a device to help with the predicament. "Hey Lapis, mind helping me carry my 'compound analyzer' to the Steven's place"? Called out Peridot to Lapis as she also entered the barn with Pumpkin in her arms. "Sure, i'll help you with it" Said Lapis as she put pumpkin on a hay bale and headed towards Peridot to carry a boxy contraption and when she helped her with the lifting, they strained lifting it. "*Oof*, man Peri this is heavy"!

"You don't think I know that *oof*"? Grumbled Peridot as she lifted the analyzer with Lapis. "And I'd use my metal or your water powers if this thing *oof* wasn't so sensitive to being being wet and being moved fast".

'Great'. Lapis thought to herself as she and Peri were going to the warp pad at an annoyingly slow rate.

* * *

(present time...)

Edward and Lindy were discussing the evidence they gathered on the lone table outside the Big Donut.

"Okay, we got evidence the 'targets' are really aliens and the ones who lost the rebellion still haven't grasped the concept of 'get over it', but why"? Asked Lindy reviewing the earlier conversation from the construction site.

Maybe it's because of their possible immortality". Suggested Edward. "Besides, a few thousand years is nothing compared to them".

"Yeah, but you did hear that Mr. Universe has a son named 'Steven' and wasn't 'Steven Universe' one of the targets we were looking for"? Lindy asked to remind him.

"Yes". Replied Edward. "But we barely found anything about the targets and it's not like we'll see any of them come to this place & buy donuts".

But as soon as Edward finished that sentence the 2 heard some woman's voice saying "Steven, are you absolutely certain that you got those donuts here"? When Lindy turned her head she saw it was one of the targets who was Pearl and next to her was the young boy Steven.

"Yes, for the 3rd time Pearl". Said Steven sounding a bit annoyed as he & Pearl entered the building.

The couple gave each other a 'lets go' look and followed Steven & Pearl into the donut shop, they went to the coffee table and acted like they were preparing coffees, Lindy pressed record on the tape recorder while she put it on the counter.

"But seriously Pearl, why are you so worried"? Asked Steven. "You didn't even eat one".

"I know Steven, it's just that if those donuts have that kind effect on gems, then I don't want to know the what effect it would do to humans". Answered Pearl worryingly.

Steven then looked up to the counter where Sadie & Lars were more or less last time he came in. "We need to buy the rest of those 'Supa-Suger' donuts"! Said Steven.

"Uh, sure Steven". Answered Sadie as she turned to get the box of donuts. It made a thud on the counter. Edward took this opportunity to look a them, then he saw the name 'Dr. Wondertainment' on the box.

"Lindy". Whispered Edward to Lindy to get her attention. "Dr. W has another product again".

"Let me guess. The donuts those 2 are buying". Said Lindy quietly. "Yep". Replied Edward.

They turned on the recorders on the sunglasses and turned around just in time to see Pearls gemstone on her forehead glow and pull out a wallet to pay for the donuts.

Steven grabbed the box while Pearl while handed Sadie several bills. "Keep the change". Said Pearl as she walked out with Steven and the load.

Lindy grabbed and pressed stop on the tape recorder and along with Edward turned off the sunglasses for now. Right now, the situation just got serious due to the fact and experience that a group with anomalous qualities in possession of anomalous objects isn't a good situation since when the Foundation brought down the 'Church of the Broken God', they recovered many SCPs, and thank the lord the more dangerous ones didn't activate.

The couple exited the shop without incident, and saw the targets walk towards the cliff-like side of the hill with the lighthouse. Edward and Lindy knew that even if they managed to follow them undetected there was a chance that one of them would turn and spot them, luckily, that's where the 'P.I.S.D.' comes in. The  **P** ersonal  **I** nvisibility  **S** tealth  **D** evice was developed by using the cloaking device found on SCP-354-18 to make a gadget that can improve secrecy in sensitive missions. It was easily reproduced by using SCP-914 for efficient manufacturing. For its function it allows the user to be undetectable by normal human eye standards, it can also absorb sounds within the field of effect of up to 50 decibels in case the user sneezes, but anyone else in a field can see and hear them.

The couple opened the leather lid on their P.I.S.D. and with a flip of a few switches they were invisible but in their point of view they appeared to be in a malleable person-sized dome, they quickly caught up to Steven and Pearl undetected.

The couple had to be wise and careful with their P.I.S.D.s because its power cell can only remain stable for 45 minutes before it turns off automatically for a 30 minute cool-down cycle.

After walking for a minute behind the 2 , they come across to the curb of the cliff and saw above them to their left a statue or monument of a woman with multiple arms but only one intact hand (and if one were to look more closely there was a washing machine and dryer on it), and there was a small beach house between hands in front of the naval area of the monument.

"Holy mother of God" Muttered Edward as he turned his recording sunglasses. "How could our photography satellites miss this thing". The couple kept walking as they saw a battered screen-mesh door on the sand.

"I gotta fix that door later". Said pearl as she climbed up the stairs with Steven. Edward & Lindy carefully followed them up the stairs and through a door-less frame as they entered the house.

What the couple saw when they entered was an open concept room, to the right was a kitchen with everything a basic kitchen could have, to the right there was a living room with a whit couch and coffee table, above that there was a sleeping area with a bed, drawer, & television, and to way back of the room the scene changed to what appeared to be a cave, in the center of that there was circular platform made of a bluish crystal, and on the very back there was mint blue door thingy with a star with a different circular gemstone on each point.

Steven went to the couch to put the box of the donuts next to it, then the back door thingy developed a red Y and split open and exited a woman that Lindy already knew that her name was Garnet from the photos.

"You came back with those donuts, Right". Asked Garnet with a hard-to-read voice.

"Yep". Said Steven showing off the box.

"Good, I never want to eat or taste another one of those things ever again". Said a groggy feminine voice coming from behind Garnet which came forward to be the final target Amethyst. She slowly limped to the couch and collapsed on it and snored.

"Think we have enough"? Asked Edward through the P.I.S.D. field to Lindy, but before she answer there was a loud whir followed by a bright light with a loud yet very familiar chime. When the light disappeared, on the crystal platform there was a 2 figures carrying a large boxy machine were on the platform, one of them was short, had lime green skin, blonde triangular hair, had a yellow visor & on her forehead there was a triangular green gemstone, also she wore a one-piece sleeveless bodysuit with a yellow diamond on the chest and knees. The other one was about the same height as Pearl, had cyan blue skin, cobalt blue hair, wears a blue knee-length flowing skirt & a backless, blue halter crop top that exposed a blue teardrop shaped gemstone.

"Okay, we brought the compound analyzer". Said the new green entity.

"Perfect work Peridot & Lapis, now get that over here please, so we can see what's in these things". Said Pearl as she got out a donut from the box.

Peridot and Lapis slowly came to the gems making grunts as they carried the analyzer and set it on the coffee table. Pearl then put the donut in the 'input tube' as it went into the contraption, several computer sounds came from it, and then a 'Ding' sounded.

"Alright lets see what's in these confections" Said Peridot as she got to the screen. "It has... Enriched wheat flour... Sugar... Lactose-free milk... Egg substitutes... Other ingredients in mass produced donuts... and 4 unidentified compounds"?

"Scan deeper into those we'll find what's in them". Suggested Garnet. "My future vision says so".

Edward and Lindy were shocked to realize that one of the targets had future vision, it was a miracle that they haven't been caught by now. Edward thought it was the sworn secrecy of the foundation or the specialization of the foundation to contain things that break normalcy which makes predictions about them unlikely to happen, but otherwise a miracle.

"If you say so". Said Peridot as pressed a few buttons on the analyzer, but after while of it working an error screen popped up.

"These compounds must highly complex". Said Peridot as she adjusted a few knobs and switches. "I'll have to run it on 'slow scan' to prevent any errors, but it's gonna take 14 hours to get an accurate scan". She explained while reading the estimation from the screen.

"well all we have to do is wait now". Said Amethyst as she slowly got up and limped towards the fridge and got out an energy drink and ate the whole thing can and all.

"I'll be going back to the barn to test out your new surround-sound Peri, call if you need me". Said Lapis as she went to the platform and went away with a bright light and chime.

"Let's leave Brownie". said Edward as they quietly stood up and carefully left the house. They got down the stairs and when they couldn't see the house anymore they turned off the P.I.S.D. and equipment without anyone seeing them and walked toward town.

* * *

(Beach City parking lot, 10 minutes later, around 5 PM...)

"Well then Edward, I hope we have sufficient evidence to turn these guys". Said Lindy as she uploaded the audio & footage to her Foundation-issued laptop in the sedan.

"I hope so too" Said Edward as he sat in the drivers seat playing a game on his cellphone. "And I hope we don't encounter anything even stranger than this, because I'll have to really question my life's purpose".

Not even a few seconds later a pink light appeared in front of the car. When the light vanished there stood a big pink lion. Edward quickly put the camera app on his phone and started taking pictures of the animal. 'I really have to stop jinxing everything'. Edward thought. The lion looked around scratched its ear, yawned, and then it roared out a pink light which formed a portal and jumped through it, and then the portal vanished.

"Tell me you got that photographed". Said Lindy still in a state of shock.

"Yes I did". Answered Edward still pressing the 'photograph' button.

"Good, I'll upload those photos in the file and send the evidence to the watchers". Said Lindy as she did what she just said.

* * *

(6:12 at the Beach House...)

Steven was watching his favorite TV show Crying Breakfast Friends, in this episode Waffle and Pear were crying over spilled juice.

As he watched the food bawl out their eyes, Stevens phone rang and saw it was Connie.

"Hey Connie, how's it going". Said Steven through his phone.

"Everything's fine Steven". Replied Connie. "I just wanted to know if I can sleepover at your house tonight".

"Can I ask why"?

"Well my parents called to tell me they are stuck with late and overnight shifts and they gave me the choice to be home alone or spend the night with you". Answered Connie.

"Sure come over, it's not like we're doing something important to stop the world from being crushed by a giant monster right now".

"Ha ha, alright I'll go pack my things and be there at around 7". Said Connie as she got her duffel bag and started packing clothing, Rose's sword, and other necessities in it.

"Okay, see you".

Connie hung up the phone and continued packing her things, she also wrote a note to her parents saying 'I'm at Steven's place, I'll be home around noon tomorrow -Connie' and left taped to her bedroom door.

Around 6:30 PM she was ready to head to Steven's place. 'It's nice to have a friend like him'. Thought Connie to herself. 'A friend where you can be comfortable to depend on'. Connie walked out of her home, walked to the bus stop, and sat down at the bus stop bench with her duffel bag on her lap.

She thought of all the great times she had with Steven like hanging out or training together and the time that they fused to Stevonnie for the very first time. As Connie thought about this for a while more and slowly thought of something that made her blush. Did she actually have a crush on Steven? But before she could think about this more the bus came, she got on the bus and went to Beach City.

* * *

It was almost 7 when Connie walked along the beach side towards Stevens house, when she walked up the stairs to the door she saw the door was missing from its frame, slightly confused she entered and saw Peridot sitting on the couch in front of a large, boxy device that was making whirs and beeps.

"Hello Peridot". Greeted Connie.

"Greetings Connie." Replied Peridot. "What brings you here on this fine rotation"?

"Well Steven told me I could have a sleepover with him tonight". Answered Connie as she put her duffel bag next to the coffee table.

"What's a 'sleepover'? Is it when you sleep over someone"? Asked Peridot as she fiddled with the machine.

"What, no. It's when you go to a friends home to hang out & sleep late at night". Explained Connie "By the way, what is that thing"?

"Oh this, this is my compound analyzer". Answered Peridot with enthusiasm. "It can take the individual components of anything and show what's it made of and its properties".

As soon as Connie was about to respond the temple door opened and came out Steven holding a bunch of board games like 'Sweetsville', 'Slides & stairs', 'Tycoon', and 'Regret'. "Hello Connie, I brought board games to our sleepover". Said Steven as he put the board games on the coffee table.

"That's great Steven". Replied Connie happily. "And can I ask why the door's missing"?

"About that. Amethyst ate a donut that made her go into a sugar rush and ran all over town before using a ramp that launched her to the Barn". Explained Steven. "Since there is no substance that the Gems know of that can do that, so we're trying tofind out what's in them".

"Can I see one of those donuts". Asked Connie seemingly understanding the situation.

"Sure". Replied Steven as he went to the side of the couch & grabbed a powdered donut packaged in a rainbow plastic. "Just don't eat it". Steven handed her the donut.

"Oh don't worry I won't". She replied as she inspected it with eagle-eye detail, the front looked like a normal mass produced donut with the product name and shows a 'W' with a top hat and cane. She flipped it over and read the warning label.

"Wait a minute since when does a donut cause strokes"? She asked aloud. "And I've never heard about a company called "Dr. Wondertainment".

"Me neither". Replied Steven. "So anyway wanna start our sleepover"?

"Sure".

"Hey Steven mind if I join"? Asked Peridot nervously.

"I don't see why not, so yes"! Exclaimed Steven.

Peridot ran up to and hugged him while pleading "Thank you Steven, thank you". Connie got a bit jealous by the scene but let it slide when they split. "Alright! You 2 ready"? Asked Steven enthusiatically.

"Yeah"! Exclaimed the girls.

* * *

(Earlier, but after 5 PM...)

"You 2 did a good job, especially on day one". Said Watcher Jackson to the agents over the phone. "Now return to base, and both of you will be sent for debriefing".

"Done, and roger". Said Edward as he hung up.

Frederick came behind Jackson with a cup of coffee in one hand and a flash drive in the other.

"Alright Jack, We've learned a few things now". Said Fred as he put his coffee in his work area. "We've learned that the "Gems" are real, alien, magical, immortal even, have powers we don't comprehend, their rivals who lost the 'rebellion' don't forgive or forget easily, and they have more numbers then we thought originally". He gave Jackson the hard drive.

"All the evidence we got is in there Jack".

"Alright I'll hand this to the Colonel and get a Task force to try and secure them as peacefully as possible". Said Jackson as he stood up.

"Sounds like a plan¨. Said Fred as his co-worker went for the Colonels office for a mission request.

(End of chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a long chapter. The SCP designation number for the gems will be SCP-4053 (but on the wiki it's still not posted [and if it is posted may I remind you all this is an Alternate Universe]), and yeah, next chapter will have more emotional and a fighting scene in it, so it will take longer to write and type down. Also be prepared for a fight and chase scene next chapter.


	3. Operation Gemstone part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SCP Foundation prepares to secure. But also why is there evidence of them in past during the rebellion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the originally planned chapter 3 into 3 parts to accommodate the lore well.

(5 minutes later...)  
The on-site Colonel named Adrian Sparrow was very busy in his office doing paperwork like approving mission summaries for the archives, soldier transfers to different facilities, and reviewing incident reports. Currently he was reading over an incident report about a containment breach of SCP-096 that happened a few weeks ago, apparently caused by some innocent civilian going on a mountaineering trip to 096´s habitat before its containment and somehow out of pure luck that the guy managed to photograph it in the background, and did not realize his fatal mistake until he decided to look at the photo more closely and got what he deserved (also this was the third time that this kind of incident happened since Dr. Dan & Oleski enraged it on purpose), luckíly no excess casualties in personnel or civilians happened thanks to the ´sonar detection helmet´, an improvement to the project SCRAMBLE device that helped easily ´bag & tag´ 096 without enraging it.

As he read that summary Watcher Jackson entered his office, he looked up from his desk in tiredness. ¨What do you want watcher? Today has been rough, especially with all this paperwork¨. Grumbled Sparrow as he gestured the awfully large stack of papers on his desk.

¨All I need you to do is to look at the evidence we´ve recently collected about a group of an anomalous group of aliens we just found¨. Answered Jackson while placing the flash drive on his desk in front of him. ¨And I recommend you send your best soldiers to intercept them, they have a history of fighting in a 1000-year war¨.

Sparrow´s expression changed from mind-splitting tiredness to complete interest when he heard the words ¨Aliens¨ and ¨War¨ in the same sentence. ¨Okay this I GOTTA see¨. He said with newly brought up enthusiasm.

Sparrow took the flash drive and plugged it into his computer and he looked through all the evidence of the aliens there is including the blog pages (which supported the most evidence of their abilities and history), photos, listened to the audio recordings, and watched the videos too.

¨Oh ho ho, you struck the gold mine watcher¨ Said, Sparrow, as he turned to Jackson leaving the screen with the images of the gems on the couch with the contraption called the ¨compound analyzer¨. ¨Not only is there a group of aliens living in plain sight in a small beach town, but they have an entire cache of Wondertainment products in their possession¨. He said with a crazed look on his face.

¨Okay, I´ll organize a Mobile Task Force to secure them¨. Agreed Sparrow. ¨But… Due to difficult ´circumstances´ in one of our anomalous disease control centers, we need to send our best soldiers to help with the situation, and the only available soldiers are rookies with only 7 months of training with us, and have only been in 3 other missions each¨.

¨I´ll allow it, as long as they get a good portion of them I´ll be fine¨. Sighed Jackson. ¨Besides I only see 6 of them so far¨.

¨Alrighty then, I´ll organize and prepare an MTF¨. Replied Sparrow as he went to the intercom of his desk and pressed the button to it. ¨Can I get MTF Neffarion-3, aka ´Jewelers´ at the briefing room for a mission briefing. I repeat can I get MTF Neffarion-3, aka ´Jewelers´ at the briefing room for a mission briefing. Thank you¨.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(A few hours later…)  
Garnet was taking inventory of the bubbles in the burning room to make sure all of them were there and in order. She kept mental notes of where a certain of them were and what they looked like, everything went well until she came across one that she never saw before. ¨What is this¨? She thought when she inspected it. It was a pink rose quartz bubble and in it was a piece of black textile, it was faded probably due to age, but on the cloth there was a symbol of sorts sewn on it; It appeared to be a 3 fat-toothed cog with 3 arrows pointing inwards the circular center of it from each tooth.

At first Garnet thought Steven was just playing some sort of prank on her because she took inventory of the bubbles many times long enough to know this one cannot just appear all of the sudden.

Then a voice called out. ¨Hey Garnet, have you seen my-¨? It was Pearl who was walking into the burning room.

The surprise of that caused Garnet to throw the bubble to the wall next to Pearl causing it to pop.

¨Sorry about that Garnet¨. Apologized Pearl picking up the piece of cloth off the floor, she looked at it then her calm expression turned into a concerned one. ¨Uh… Garnet where did you find this¨?

¨I just found that in a bubble a minute ago, why¨?

¨Well… you do remember that battle during the rebellion about 5250 years ago where we had to fight at the valley our old base used to be when we and a lot of our friends got that surprise attack against all those citrines in that golden armor and all those humans in some form of metallic armor & strange entities came out of nowhere and took all of them out¨? Asked Pearl to Garnet very nervously.

Garnet shuddered at the sound of that response. ¨Yes I do, but Pearl do me a big favor and don´t mention that battle again, we lost a lot of friends that one time¨.

¨I know, but you remember that one hooded figure (that I´m pretty sure was some gem) that was with them, who had all those crazy abilities, and created scary weapons and how she literally tore through those citrines¨.

¨Yes, but what does that have to do with that¨. Replied Garnet still recovering from that reminder.

¨That hooded figure had this symbol on her cloak but after the battle, it was torn off¨. Explained Pearl holding the cloth to her face. ¨And I saw Rose bubble something that I originally thought was a gemstone but only until now I see what she truly sent here¨.

¨Do you remember anything else¨? Asked Garnet.

¨Actually yes, I overheard when Rose asked their human leader why they helped us, he said it was because they had a similar goal with us; To protect the earth and something about to keep the ´consistency of events´ in check¨. Said Pearl then something else popped up in her head. ¨Oh and also when Rose asked them where were they from and who were they, the leader said they were not from this place but were from earth, and they won´t say who they were, but he will say this; ´We secure, We contain, and we protect´¨.

¨Sounds just like us¨! Said Amethyst fully recovered from earlier today, who came into the room before Pearl said that. ¨We fight a monster to secure it. We bubble it to contain it. And we protect that bubble and earth from whatever attacks it¨.

¨You know, I never thought of it that way¨. Replied Garnet as she readjusted her vizors.

¨That does sound like us, but what does the ´Consistency of events´ mean¨? Wondered Pearl pacing back and forth, then she heard some kind of liquid being shifted.

¨And why does something tell me we are gonna see them sooner than we think¨? Cut in Amethyst reading her answer on a magic-8 ball that read ¨Without a doubt¨ she somehow managed to keep unnoticed on her person until that moment.

Garnet and Pearl simply rolled their eyes, Pearl bubbled the piece of mysterious cloth for whatever reason and let it go with the other bubbles, then everyone continued doing their own thing.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(Around 11:30 P.M. In Stevens room…)  
Steven and Connie were fast asleep, with Steven on his bed and Connie on the couch with a blanket. Peridot was still wide awake (not because gems don´t need to sleep) in the caterpillar sleeping bag on an air mattress that Steven let her borrow. She was thinking hard about herself whenever she´s around Steven, personally, she thought it was about him emitting an aura that quivers and weakens her ´legs´, makes her face feel hot, and causes a pressure in her chest to develop. These feelings seem to be stronger when Steven still congratulated even though she lost a big chunk of the games earlier. Then she remembered an episode of Camp Pining Hearts where Paulette said she had a crush on Percy and had those exact same symptoms.

Peridots face felt hot at the realization that she might have a crush on Steven! A CRUSH! But before she could even think about it more the phone rang, Peridot ignored the annoying ring for the next 30 seconds, then the phone switched to voicemail and a voice sounded. ¨Hello & good evening citizens, this is Mayor Dewey here to announce an important memo; Due to a serious automobile accident on the freeway that is literally blocking our only physical contact to the world, city hall has decided to give every business´ employees in town a day off tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night¨. The phone then hung up.

Peridot did hear about the seriousness of car accidents from her tablets news app every so often, also she hoped that no one got hurt too hurt in that crash. After some tosses and turns she managed to fall asleep, and besides the whirs and beeping of the analyzer everything was silent.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(About 2 hours & 15 minutes ago…)  
¨Alright cadets, can any one of you summarize your assignments¨? Said Sparrow to the 10 people, 7 men & 3 women, that made up MTF Neffarion-3, then the captain named Carlos Rooke stood up. ¨Our mission is to go too Beach City, Delaware to secure a group of aliens with anomalous abilities, and retrieve the load of Dr. Wondertainment products & that analyzer¨.

¨Good, now go to the equipment room, prepare all of your necessary gear and be in the garage near Gate B in...¨ He paused to look at his watch. ¨15 minutes sharp, now go¨!

The entire team stood up and in military order walked for the equipment room across the facilities concrete floors and walls. They put on their Foundation-issued tactical outfits and equipped high-caliber assault rifles, 10mm magnums with attached suppressors, P.I.S.D.´s, electric prods, and combat knives.

The teams names in order were:  
\- Cut-1: Carlos Rooke (Captain)  
\- Cut-2: Theodore Harper  
\- Cut-3: Victor Kendricks  
\- Cut-4: Logan Thompson  
\- Cut-5: Earl Scott  
\- Cut-6: Olivia Ginger  
\- Cut-7: Jayden Hayes  
\- Cut-8: Alexandra Martinez  
\- Cut-9: Michael White  
\- Cut-10: Sophie Garcia

¨Securing a group of magical aliens, what´s next? An all-knowing mailbox¨? Said Olivia to Jayden.

¨I don´t know what´s next Ginger¨. Said Jayden. ¨I just want to know what causes these anomalies to appear every know and again¨.

Then Carlos spoke up. ¨As much as I want to know that as much as the foundation wants to kill 682 permanently, there is no end to make them stop, so we must fight the unknown¨.

¨True¨. Replied the 2 soldiers.

¨But he has a point. How DO these anomalies keep appearing¨? Stated Michael as he adjusted the straps on his impact & blade resistant vest.

Then Sophie spoke up. ¨Maybe some evil wave of corrupting energy gave innocent people, animals, & things strange powers, gave people ideas to make things that aren´t easy to control, and opened portals to other times, places, realities & dimensions that brought other things here to our world¨.

¨If that theory is anywhere near to true then it must´ve happened at least 4500 years ago to make alignments with any history¨. Replied Logan adjusting his holstering belt.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(10 minutes later… at the garage)  
¨Alright cadets here´s the plan¨! Shouted the colonel to get the attention of everyone. ¨I´ve got several contacts near our mission location to impede any early tourists from entering the town by causing an automobile accident from glass-jarred peanut butter and honey trucks near the closest entrance and exit of the freeway at around 2330 hours¨.

Then Alexandra spoke up. ¨Wait… We have the authority to intentionally start a car accident¨?

¨Do we have a vending machine that dispenses food from different dimensions, and a statue that snaps your neck or suffocates you if break eye contact with it¨?

¨Uh… Yes¨?

¨There´s your answer, now back on topic¨. The general said as he looked over a folder of files. ¨You´ll be using our new, but experimental ´sleeper cubes´ in this mission, you´ll place them around every residence and activate them to ensure that no one will dare wake up and see you all doing your ´work´, got it¨?

¨Sir, yes sir¨!

¨Good, now here are the instructions to use the cubes properly¨. He said as he handed the team pamphlets. ¨You all have until we get the signal to go, so study hard¨.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(Around 11:05, near Beach City…)  
Two trucks a few miles apart were closing in on each other. One was a honey truck, while the other was a peanut butter truck. Despite both of them being different, the two drivers had something in common; They were from the Foundation working as contacts to cause a wide variety of distractions like power outages to gas leaks, but everytime they were told to do some sort of distraction they risked their lives to keep secrets about Earth´s secret inhabitants a secret (but unfortunately they signed a very serious contract saying in exchange for their work & keeping the secret with their lives they get a generous pay and increased life insurance, so they cannot retire until they either have a serious health condition or die).

¨This´s ´Honeybee´ to ´Squirrel-Food¨, do you read me ´Squirrel-Food´, over¨? Said the honey truck driver over a private radio.

¨This' ´Squirrel-Food¨, I hear you loud & clear, over¨. Said a voice through the private radio.

¨Good, over and out¨. Said the driver.

The guy drove in near silence that lasted a few minutes until the radio sounded again.

¨Any possible last words? Over¨.

¨Just a few¨. ´Honeybee´ replied. ¨If we get killed because of this, I just want to say it has been a goddamn honor keeping normalcy in check¨.

¨Heh, me too¨. The other truck driver said as he saw headlights of the other truck, he then jerkingly turned his steering wheel.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(About 10 minutes later…)  
A police cruiser was going down Interstate 95 to investigate reports of a loud crash, the officer hoped it´ll go better than that time when he had to chase down a Dondai Supremo a few months back (which got away).

He kept driving down the dark freeway till he came across a frightening scene. ¨What the-¨? The officer stuttered as he saw the scene of metal, glass, sparks, honey, and peanut butter smashed across the length of the road, also there were animals like deer, raccoons, and opossums licking up the sweet and salty mixture of condiments.

The officer got out his radio to report the accident to the police station. ¨This´s Officer Winston, there is a double delivery truck accident on Interstate 95 near Beach City, I don´t know the fate of the drivers or passengers but presumingly all victims are dead, oh and one more thing, there is a sticky mess attracting animals to the scene¨.

¨We´ll send a fire truck, an ambulance, and a clean-up crew to take care of it¨. Said some female voice through his radio. ¨You may return to the station after the fire truck arrive if you want, your shift is about to end any way¨.

¨Sure, see you there¨.

¨Roger¨. Said the woman as she put her equipment into rest, stood up, went to the station's sole single-person women's restroom and locked the door.

She then pulled out a direct SCP Foundation communicator out of her secret pants pocket and said into it. ¨This is Lily Myst, reporting to Colonel Adrian Sparrow that both contacts have caused the accident & possibly perished, I´ll make sure all members of the clean-up crew will be made of contacts, and also make sure that the drivers get honored¨.

¨Alright, we´ll handle the rest, just make sure the mayor knows about the accident so he´ll let every business in the town sleep in late¨. Replied the familiar voice of Colonel Sparrow.

¨On it¨ Said Lily as she hung up and made it look like she was just doing her business. She left the restroom and went to & prepared her workspace to call Beach City´s mayor.

¨Hello, Beach City city hall, Mayor Bill Dewey speaking, how can I help you¨? Answered the voice of the mayor through the phone.

¨This´s the police station of the town over. We just got reported that there was an accident of 2 delivery trucks, the appropriate forces are going over there to take care of it, I also recommend you let every business take a day off tomorrow¨. Said Lily trying to influence him to close down all businesses for tomorrow.

¨How serious is it¨? Asked the Mayor.

¨Well… Its spread across the span of the entrance & exit of the freeway, and the trucks involved had substances that are attracting animals, so it´ll take while for clean-up¨. Explained Lily as she tried to keep up a calm tone.

¨Ooh… That does sound serious¨. Said the Mayor sounding quite worried. ¨I´ll discuss this matter with the city council, until then have a good night¨. The phone hung up.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(Around 11:30, at the SCP vehicle garage…)  
¨Atten-TION¨! Shouted the general as he entered the garage. All the soldiers put down their pamphlets, stood up straight, and all said in unison ¨Sir, yes sir¨!

¨I just got called from our contacts that everything is ready to go now, and I hope you learned how to use the sleeper cubes, because there is no turning back as soon as you get on the truck¨.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(Some hours later…)  
The MTF unit is currently driving down the freeway in a military grade van cleverly disguised as a mail delivery truck. This truck was equipped with a hidden RC turret on the roof disguised as air-conditioning which the user can control inside the vehicle via remote control or open a hatch on the roof to use it manually, had an RPG launcher stored beneath a cabinet in the ´storage´ area of the truck¨, and also it was equipped with a vehicle-grade P.I.S.D., this kind was designed to keep entire vehicles (mostly helicopters) hidden & silenced from the eyes of the public.

¨So what´re we gonna do when we get there¨? Asked Earl to Captain Rooke who was writing in his journal.

¨Well... First, we spread the sleeper cubes across the residential areas, activate them, then we take care of those aliens¨. Said Rooke still writing in his journal. ¨I´ll come up with a better plan later, okay¨?

¨Roger¨. Said the soldier taking a sip of his energy drink.

Rooke continued writing in his journal about the mission, he had to write it down so that way the logs in it can be recorded for ´future use & references´.

Here´s what he has currently wrote;

Mission 3, Log 0:  
´Okay, I´m writing this to make sure that this mission stays recorded or whatever, but basically, the ´foundation´ is making me do this. But let´s get to the point… The Colonel called us for a briefing, I thought it was for simply retrieving a piece ´anomalous´ of jewelry or something, but this time we´re actually SECURING a group of ´magical´ aliens! I barely believed what I heard, but then again when you work for this place, you can and must believe anything & everything they tell you´.

´Anyways, the Colonel personally briefed us (which I personally think was because of his supposed trauma with aliens), he told us a bit about their history on earth; They came 6000 years ago, started ´colonizing´ earth, Rebellion happened, rebels won the war, and now protect earth from the ¨corrupted¨ ones and whatever threat from their home planet´.

´It somewhat surprises me that these entities are still around Earth living in plain sight, but how in the goddamn universe do we miss alien invasions? Shouldn´t someone somewhere show this kind of stuff to major news outlets or at the very minimum post it on social media´?

´Anyways the Colonel told us these ¨Polymorphic sentient space rocks¨ (or ¨Gems¨ for short) have abilities that surpass humans; like enhanced strength, durability, agility, and reflexes, those abilities and others vary by gem type and quality, so we have little chances of winning against them in hand-to-hand combat. I asked how does he know all of this, he said the blog where these beings were found on had a source more believable than seeing them for yourself, it was a boy who claims he is a half-gem. A hybrid. Whatever you call it. Also, they have an entire load of ¨Dr. Wondertainment¨ products in their possession and they are analyzing their ingredients with an analyzer, so we must retrieve those too´.

´So he set us up with these objectives:´  
1\. Secure as many of the entities as possible.  
2\. Retrieve the Wondertainment products & the ´analyzer´.  
3\. (Optional) Try learning more about the entities if possible.

´Those sound easy enough, as long as they don´t put up much of a fight that is´

End log.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(5:15 A.M., near Beach City...)  
A team of clean-up members were trying to clean up the honey and peanut butter off the wreckage and road, but had to constantly scare off the animals whom were trying to lick up the condiments on the freeway.

¨Ugh! I know these animals like this like crap, but how can they keep coming back for more¨? Grunted a worker as he still sprayed the animals with water.

¨Dunno Pete, but they say this place has the most animals than anywhere else in the state so there is probably little food around, that or determination¨. Suggested another worker.

¨Jake, let´s hope these animals are not sentient or whatever, we already work for a secret organization that is already coming to get more ´strange´ things, I don´t want to joke about this¨. Replied Pete as he moved the stream of water to the faces of the animals to see that would scare them off. In short, it did.

After a few more minutes of scooping up sticky condiments and profusely cleaning up the sticky debris of varying sizes a strangely large delivery truck drove up to them and honked the horn. ´HONK! HONK! HONK!´

¨Don´t these mailmen have anywhere else to deliver bills and coupons to¨? Grumbled Pete as he walked to the driver's window and sees it go down a few inches.

¨Hey buddy¨! Pete called out. ¨Road is closed, you gotta-¨. He stopped when the driver stuck out a Foundation I.D. tag through the gap in the window.

¨Okay then… you can pass¨. Said Pete, he then turned to the rest of his crew. ¨The ´boys´ are here, make room¨!

Since the rest of the crew were contacts they made clear of the grassy area of the road to let the truck drive around the wreckage and drive towards Beach City. ´I gotta get a new job´. Pete thought to himself.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(5:35 A.M. Dewey Park...)  
The truck made very little noise as it drove on its electric motor instead of its diesel motor to reduce attention. It stopped in front of the Bill Dewey statue and the soldiers stepped out of the vehicle with dozens of small black cubes inside of knapsacks.

¨Alright, set up the sleeper cubes at the 2 front corners of each home and activate them the way you learned it when you´re all done meet up at the cliffside next to that donut shop, understood¨? Ordered Captain Rooke to his team with a knapsack over his shoulder.

¨Sir, yes sir¨.

The soldiers set out to set up the sleeper cubes. First 2 soldiers go on each side of a street then on each front corners of a home, then they pull out a cube from their knapsack and activate it by fiddling with the controls in a specific way until it made a slight whirring sound and emitted a slight blue glow.

After awhile they got all the sleeper cubes set up all without incident (despite Alexandra being attacked by overly aggressive seagulls one time).  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
(Around 6:00 A.M., south side of the lighthouse hill...)  
The soldiers finished activating the sleeper cubes to the last homes and met up at the south side of the cliffside they were told to meet at.

¨Alright Soldiers, here´s the plan¨. Said Captain Rooke as he walked left and right of his 9 team members. ¨Cuts 2 through 8 come with me and cuts 9 and 10 stay with the van, you may never know who may get curious, got it¨?

¨Roger¨.

¨Good, now cuts 2 through 8 follow me¨. He said as they walked towards the east cliff of the hill.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Mission 3, Log 1:  
´Me and my team just planted the new sleeper cubes around designated parts of town to prevent any early locals from waking up and stumbling across us doing our work, and the funny thing about the cube is that once you turn them off citizens still stay asleep for an hour, so we have plenty of time for recovery of valuable technology´.

´Left 2 teammates to guard the truck in case some crook tries to steal it and/or we need to make a quick getaway´.

´I´m writing this as we walk towards the alien base, as we saw their base I gawked at the giant monument(?) of a multi-armed woman wearing some form of mask, several hands were missing from its arms (probably due to weathering), but all the hands at the naval area were decently intact and in the middle of all that was a small cabin with white walls and a red roof´.

´I told one of my teammates to take a photo of it (as I nearly tripped on a battered screen-mesh door), Cut-5 (Earl) pulled out his tactical-issued camera and shot a few good shots despite the sun giving an annoying glare off of it´.

End log.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Captain Rooke and his accompanying soldiers were at the base of the stairs to the aliens base, as if they knew what he was gonna to say the entire team flicked on their P.I.S.D.´s.

A slight suspense arose when Rooke when took the first step on the stairs. There was no turning back now.

It was go time.

End of chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll explain later why the foundation was there during the rebellion but hear mark my words, it´ll be EPIC. Also I´m trying to tie in what would happen if the SCP foundation helped the gems in their endeavors the canon way possible to the actual show with some changes.


	4. Operation Gemstone (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything goes for MTF Neffarion-3 during their mission. And Steven interacts with someone that has a similar ability to him in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so proud of me only writing this by thought and not planning it out first. ENJOY!

Captain Rooke and the rest of his team walked up the stairs quietly despite them being in a P.I.S.D. field where not even dog whistles can be heard. Rooke looked in through the doorless frame of the base, and saw there was no one awake from his perspective in there, but there were 3 children in there sleeping soundly. One was on the bed, another was on the couch, and the last one was on the floor in a sleeping bag on an air mattress.

 

He motioned his team in, and they immediately got in quietly and into an orderly form to listen to their leaders commands.

 

¨Okay, the plan is simple, use the knockout fluid on a rag¨. He pulled out the said fluid in a can to demonstrate, poured some on a rag he had on him and handed it it to Cut-2 (Theodore). ¨And put it over their mouths and noses until they are out cold, hold them too, understand that¨? Rooke said to his team, everyone nodded. ¨Good, now Cut-8 help me with the analyzer¨.

 

¨Roger¨. Said his teammates as they got into position to secure the 3 juveniles in the room, but then Cut-6 (Olivia) turned to the door and looked above it.

 

¨Captain look at this¨. She pointed above it to reveal a framed picture of a woman with a thick build in a white strapless dress with star-shaped hole on the naval area revealing a pink gemstone, she had bubblegum pink hair so curly it was set in thick tube ringlets. 

 

¨Earl can you please photograph this¨? Asked Olivia.

 

A quick flash from behind her gave her a slight fright. ¨Way ahead of you¨. Earl responded with the camera in his hands.

¨I wonder who this is¨? Asked Cut-3 (Logan) eyeing the picture.

 

Then something clicked into Cut-7´s (Jayden) head when he put his eyes on the gemstone. ¨Wait a minute… That gem on her naval looks like the boys gemstone from the briefing, maybe this is his mother or something like that, I don´t know¨.

 

¨Remind me to tell command about this when we get back to base¨. Said Alexandra keeping a mental note to mention this thing during debriefing.

 

¨Guys, concentrate¨! Exclaimed Rooke quietly to his team. ¨We have a mission to do, lets get it done with¨.

 

¨Roger¨.

 

¨Alright lets get this over with, I need a nap after this¨. Said Theodore sounding somewhat tired.

 

Cuts 4 and 6 prepared a rag moist with knockout fluid and went to a child, Theodore went to the set of stairs to the bed while being followed by Victor. Earl Went to Logan at the girl sleeping on the couch, and Jayden to Olivia at the second girl who was green and sleeping (looking very cute in the sleeping bag).

 

¨Alright on three we´ll use the ´Double-person Knockout´ maneuver on each of them to secure them, am I clear¨? Ordered Rooke standing next to Alexandra near the coffee table next to analyzer, box of Wondertainmet donuts, and a duffel bag.

 

¨Sir, yes sir¨.

 

¨Good. On my signal.

 

¨One….¨

 

¨Two….¨

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(In Stevens dream...)

¨WOO HOOOOOOOO¨! Exclaimed Steven in excitement as he rode the wildest roller coaster in the dream version of Funland. Everywhere and everything was something that only a kid like Steven could imagine like rainbow skies with pink clouds, every so often a cookie cat, a tray of fry bits, or pizza slices hit him in the face and he eats it, and for some reason Mr. Smiley was dressed as a appearance changing Pirate-Alien-Robot-Monster-Clown-Ninja-Wrestler named Kamarr´on.

 

When the ride ended Steven made his way to the exit of Funland to see if there was anything else that had been changed in the dreamscape. While he was walking to the exit Steven he saw Onion running a stand for what appeared to be for ´Critical tomatoes´ and decided to talk to him.

 

¨Hello Onion, how´s business¨? He asked with a smile.

 

Onion simply blinked.

 

¨Oh that´s good, so what is special about these tomatoes anyway¨?

 

Onion then pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

 

_ ¨What happens when you cross a human and a parasite¨?  _ Asked the tape recorder, then a slight pause occured. _ ¨You get a brother-in-law, Ha-Ha¨. _

 

Steven raised an eyebrow. ¨What was that-¨. He was cut off when a tomato literally threw itself at the tape recorder and knocked it out of Onions hand.

 

¨What just happened¨? Wondered Steven to Onion. He simply pulled a little plastic warning sign that said ´These tomatoes hit hard if they hear a bad joke, harder if worse jokes are told´.

 

¨Oh, I get it these picky tomatoes are critics in disguise, eh eh¨. Humored Steven, but one of the tomatoes vibrated and launched itself directly to his face. ¨OW! That hurt¨! Steven said rubbing his cheek.

 

Onion just shrugged and placed another sign on the counter that said ´No Complaints. No Puns. No Service´.

 

¨Well that sucks¨. Shrugged Steven. ¨But Onion who in the world would want to buy these things¨?

 

Then a voice behind him desperately said ¨I need to buy your entire supply of critical tomatoes NOW¨! It was some sort of guy in a hobo outfit wearing a green T-shirt that says ´I hate bad jokes, but too lazy to throw tomatoes´ on it in black letters.

 

¨It´s ameteur comedy night at the 24-hour club and the worst ones are joking tonight¨!

 

¨Oh¨. Understood Steven.

 

The guy put a gold bar on the counter, then Onion gave him a small crate full of the special tomatoes, and the guy walked away with the crate in his arms. Steven saw that Onion put a ´closed´ sign on counter and the stand literally blasted off to who-knows-where in the sky.

 

¨This… this has to be weirdest dream I had since I dreamt about Lion driving my dads van through an endless swedish furniture store full of faceless and angry staff monsters¨. He said to himself as he walked to exit but what he didn´t see was that the exit just lead to a endless black void where Beach City was supposed to be.

 

Steven looked up and saw what was around him.

 

¨Okay… Whose dream did I enter this time¨? He asked to himself nervously, then a pair of voices behind him said ¨STEVEN¨!

 

He turned to see it was Connie and Peridot, Connie was dressed in a somewhat torn lab coat and Peridot was covered in dirt, sticks & leaves were stuck in her triangular hair.

 

¨What happened to you guys¨? He asked worryingly to them.

 

Connie spoke up first. ¨Well... I was dreaming about developing treatment to a disease that turns organics into clockwork until for whatever reason some of the more violent patients broke out of quarantine and I had to escape through a badly placed emergency exit, and that´s how I wound up here¨. While she explained her clothes changed into her normal clothes but no one noticed.

 

Peridot then frantically said ¨I envisioned I was walking through a large forest when all of the sudden a cloddy creature that looked a clodding combination between a featherless chicken and a malformed human came after me, I ran for my dear life until came to a clearing and here I am¨. Nobody noticed that she was apparently spotless than she was a minute ago.

 

¨Well at least all of us are here- Wait a minute… if all of us are here then whose mind did I enter¨? 

 

Steven got more-or-less his answer when a bright light appeared behind him, he turned to see what it was but the brightness overwhelmed his eyes.

 

_ ¨Come to the light… Come to the light...¨. _ Said a voice coming from the source of the light,

 

¨Uh, Steven do you actually think it´s wise to should listen to that echo in the distance¨? Asked Peridot to Steven.

 

¨Yeah, me too, I mean you shouldn´t listen to strangers Steven¨. Replied Connie creeped out.

 

¨Guys, we need to find out whose mind I entered, besides it ain´t every day this happens, and it is usually for a reason¨.

 

Connie and Peridot looked at each other with wide eyes then back at Steven. ¨All right then, but let´s be careful¨. Answer Connie pulling out Rose´s sword out of thin air.

 

Then Peridot pulled out a giant warhammer that would´ve easily crushed her out of thin air. ¨At least when you are in a dream you can do what you cannot do in reality¨. She said to herself testing out the weapon.

 

¨All right then lets go¨. Replied Steven starting to walk towards the light.

 

As the trio walked towards the light a landscape started to appear, a wide shoreline with patches of grass here and there and a gentle lake with a beautiful mountainscape in the background.

 

¨Its beautiful¨. Said Peridot astonished.

 

¨Its better than any lake I´ve ever seen¨. Replied Connie with stars in her eyes.

 

¨Okay, so whoever dream I entered really likes good scenery¨. Suggested Steven looking at how gentle the water was.

 

_ ¨Or this is what I commonly see every time I´m here¨. _ A masculine voice sounded to their right.

 

Everyone turned to see a wooden park bench, on the bench was a man in an old-fashioned suit & tie just sitting there, the man was simply looking towards the lake.

 

¨Sorry that I entered your mind mister¨. Apologized Steven still surprised as to how did he miss the guy sitting only a few feet away from him.

 

_ ¨No need to apologize Steven Universe, I brought you and friends here after all¨.  _ The man answered smiling slightly while turning his head towards them to reveal he was in mid-50´s according to the wrinkles on his face.

 

¨Wait wait, YOU brought us here¨? Connie was flabbergasted, she thought only Steven could access the minds of others, let alone bring people to other dreams.

 

_ ¨Yes I did Connie Maheswaran¨.  _ The man replied.

 

The sound of someone saying her name right, especially her full name at the first try sent a chill down her spine. ¨Wait… How do you know my name, I don´t even know you¨?

 

_ ¨I know a lot of things, but I am here to provide you 3 some information about certain events about the immediate future¨.  _ Explained the man still unmoved from his position.

 

¨Information about what¨? Asked Peridot ready raising the her hammer still unaware its composition has been changed to delicate microlattice.

 

_ ¨ *Sigh* Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, I´m here to tell you three some certain things about earth that can and probably will shatter all your sense of logic¨.  _ Answered the man taking his fedora off revealing his graying hair, he took a deep breath and started to speak.  _ ¨25,000 years ago, the first humans started to appear, but only the last 4,000 years have been of major importance, but in those 4,000 years the human race made cultures & religions about what they believe in...¨. _ He paused.

 

¨Wait 4,000 years? That is like 500 years after the Rebellion, right¨? Asked Steven raising an eyebrow, he knew there were historians that went deep to uncover earths history but never went into a poetically expressive way like this.

 

_ ¨Correct Steven, what I am saying is the rebellion caused a big change in humanities course of development to happen, but since the gems do not normally interact with humans they didn´t notice this at all, except for protecting our ancestors from the ever so common gem monster attack and just getting glimpses of the cultures beliefs, but what they don´t see is their worries & fears...¨ _ . He then again paused.

 

Connie replied this time. ¨Worries and fears¨?

 

_ ¨Yes Miss Maheswaran, your and many others ancestors feared what they can´t understand like humans with animal heads or spirits roaming their homes, so they called them gods, demons, or deities. They praise, worship, make deals with, and sacrifice to make sure they won´t harm them in anyway, but when science started to kick in things became more explainable like ´angry gods yelling´ was replaced by the concept of thunder or ´crying skies´ with rain. But for some reason the universe demands for things to wrinkle the delicate fabric of logic & physics...¨. _ He once again paused.

 

¨Yo- you mean anomalies¨? Peridot asked still unaware her warhammer has turned into dust.

 

_ ¨Right Peridot. The earth is full of them, some are helpful to the world on their own, there are others can destroy the world if not taken care of properly, and countless more in between. So when the first person discovered these anomalies about over a 130 years ago he went to all the world leaders, all of them agreed that the protection of our planet is more important than dealing with politics, so they all gave the guy the funding to start a secret organization to secure & contain these anomalies and study them for the better part of humanity¨.  _

 

¨So they are like the gems, they protect earth, but what is the organization called¨? Asked Steven wondering if this so-called organization was real and held dangerous things that can destroy the world in ways he could not think about besides the cluster, the gems must at least know about it well enough for knowing what the organization was.

 

_ ¨That I cannot say for now, but they are clandestine & worldwide, and operate beyond jurisdiction to ensure that logic and normalcy for everyone remains the same, heck they are so secretive not even the Garnet you know of can see them do their work. They can go to extreme lengths to ensure that the secrets about earth stays in the shadows, but are somewhat negociable with how the anomaly is contained, but certain ones cannot be contained¨.  _ He explained as he put on his hat on again.

 

The children were about to ask something but.  _ ¨Oh, and a few more things¨.  _ He suddenly remembered.  _ ¨The anomalous beings and objects kept in their control are called ´SCP´s´ and then a number is used to classify them¨. _

 

Peridot spoke up. ¨Are you an ´ess-see-pee´?

 

The man gave an irritated glare to her but his demeanor changed quickly.  _ ¨Yes, yes I am one, that was what I was gonna tell you next, the foundation calls me ´SCP-990´, and the last thing you must know is very important¨. _

 

¨That is¨? Asked Connie putting her sword on her shoulder.

 

_ ¨After a not-so good first meeting, the Crystal gems will align with the organization in a matter of days, besides they do share a common goal and are about to secure you three right now¨. _

 

¨Oh, is that all Mister- wait… WHAT¨?! Exclaimed Steven as he finally processed what he just said.

 

_ ¨I cannot tell you more...  It is already happening now¨. _ The second the man finished a bright light appeared from the mountainside, everyone looked there to a great mushroom cloud in the distance and a dust cloud coming their way too. ¨Steven! We need your bubble!!! Exclaimed Connie and Peridot hugging Steven in fear. Steven didn´t need to be told twice, a pink light erupted from his gemstone and everything went white.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back in the real world...)

¨THREE¨! Ordered Rooke as Cuts 2 through 7 did the DPK takedown on the 3 children, which in turn them woke up almost immediately, but didn´t hear any of the voices of the soldiers before that due to the combination of being aroused from a deep sleep, and of them in P.I.S.D. fields.

 

¨Aaahhh! Whats happening¨!? Exclaimed Steven didn´t see anyone in the room besides himself, Connie, and Peridot all floating in the air by some unseen force.

 

¨I think we´re- Mmph! Mmph!¨. Struggled Connie as she felt some unseen object on her mouth pressing hard.

 

¨AAAAAHHHHH¨! Screamed Peridot squirming in her sleeping bag trying to get out of whatever was restraining her.

 

¨Not to worry gu- Ummph!¨. Steven was cut off by some sort of object which by smell and touch resembled a rag doused with some form of chemical pressing against his mouth and nose. His vision began to fade and everything went black. Connie began to go down too, but not Peridot who was still jerking despite having an invisible rag doused in who knows what.

 

¨Captain, this one isn´t suscepting to the knockout fluid¨! Jayden said to Rooke all the while keeping the little green girl restrained and Olivia smothering her mouth and nasal areas.

 

¨Then knock her out¨! Said Rooke kneeling down trying to pick up the analyzer but noticed something peculiar jutting out the duffel bag. Olivia raised her fist and slammed it down on the top of the green girls head. ¨Ste-stev-ven wh-hy d-d-did you-ou do t-that to me-eye m-mouth ho-hole cov-covers¨? She said smiling dizzily before fainting.

 

¨At least that´s done with¨. Said Jayden loosening his grip on the now limp girl.

 

¨Yeah but why wasn´t she affected by the knockout fluid? I heard this stuff calms very angry bulls after 10 seconds worth of exposure¨. Commented Olivia storing the rag in her vest pocket.

 

Rooke stood up with something pink in his hands. ¨We´ll see about that later, and I just found this too¨. He said unsheathing an abnormally large pink saber. Everyone was stunned to see the glimmering pink metal in the morning sun through the cracks of the ceiling.

 

¨By jove! That has to be the biggest and most colorful sword I´ve ever seen¨. Commented Alexandra wide-eyed underneath her golden-visored helmet.

 

¨We´re definitely taking this with us¨. Replied Rooke smirking, he was skilled with swords after all. He resheathed the sword and settled it on the box of Wondertainment donuts which was set on the analyzer. ¨So we have what we need and a little more, is there anything we´re missing¨?

 

¨Well… I probably found the boys cellphone here¨. Said Victor showing off said cellphone he picked up from a nightstand close to the bed. ¨We can probably get more info about the kids life and alien species if we search carefully¨.

 

¨Good thinking, now let´s get this down to business and bring these goods back to base¨. Said Rooke as he motioned Alexandra to help him with the analyzer and the things above it.

 

Theodore, Logan, and Olivia put the kids over their shoulders positioning them to make sure they don´t interfere with their assault rifles, Victor carried the pink sword & cellphone, Earl carried the box of Wondertainment donuts, and Jayden helped Captain Rooke and Alexandra with the analyzer down the stairs of the beach house and back to the van.

 

¨Well that was easier than I really expected¨. Said Victor holding the cellphone in his right hand, and the sword in the other.

 

¨Yeah, I expected some resistance at least or at most a few lasers¨. Admitted Earl unhinging his vizor to reveal his tired eyes. ¨But nothing, its like they weren´t expecting anyone to come and take some of their memebers for study, I mean I heard one of the aliens has future vision, so that means its either faulty or can´t ´predict´ us for some reason¨.

 

¨Yeah… that is strange¨. Answered Jayden struggling to make sure the analyzer didn´t fall on the sand.

 

The entire team made it to the van to see that Cuts 9 (Michael) and 10 (Sophie) were just walking in circles around it, rifles drawn and ready for anything, the pair saw 3 children and a bunch of random items floating about in a somewhat orderly fashion.

 

¨Uh guys, you can turn the cloakers off now¨. Said Michael placing his rifle on the back of his vest.

 

¨Yeah, hurry up and turn those off before something unexpected happens¨. Sophie also said opening the rear of the van to put the non-living items into a safe storage place.

 

The crew realized this and with their free hands reached their P.I.S.D.´s and turned them off. ¨Thanks for the warning¨. Commented the now visible Captain Rooke as he, Jayden, and Alexandra made their way to the trunk and put the analyzer in there, followed by the Wondertainment donuts, pink sword, and finally the cellphone all carefully positioned to make sure nothing gets damaged during the drive back. Then they put the children inside the van, put cloth bags over their heads tied with rope at the neck tight yet loose enough for easy breathing, also tied their hands to their backs and feet together.

 

¨Okay team, lets get the sleeper cubes back and blow this joint back to base, I´ll stay here and guard the van this time and bring it to the statue at the park in 15 minutes¨. Ordered Rooke as he leaned next to the door to the inside of the cargo area and took out his little notebook.

 

¨Roger sir¨. Said his team as his team as they went to gather up the field technology scattered across town. Rooke took out a pen and started writing his 3rd log in the notebook.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(30 minutes later at the beach house…)

Amethyst was in her room with a bucket that she shapeshifted full near the brim with water. She plotted to dump it on Steven to scare him awake, hey she did this always around this time of the month, and since Connie & Peridot were there she would have an audience.

 

´Oh man, this time I´ll really scare the pudding out of him this time´ Snickered Amethyst as carefully and quietly made her way to the temple door.

 

At first she was so concentrated on getting to Stevens bed that she didn´t notice the empty couch and mattress. 

 

¨RISE AND SHINE STEVEN¨! She yelled with her eyes closed as she dumped the cold water on his supposed face. After hearing no reaction from Steven she opened her eyes to see he wasn´t there.

 

¨Dammit he must´ve woke up before I got here¨. She muttered turning around to the commons area to see that Peridot and Connie were also missing, she grew a devious smile on her face. ¨Maybe they´re in the bathroom¨. She said to herself making her way there and slammed the door open to see everything was in its place and the bathtub empty too.

 

¨Where are they¨? She asked herself as Pearl came out of the temple and noticed her in the bathroom. ¨Amethyst, what are you doing¨? She asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

¨Oh you know looking for the 3 young ones that are missing for some reason¨. Responded Amethyst.

 

¨Wait… STEVEN AND THE OTHERS ARE MISSiNG¨?! Exclaimed Pearl grabbing Amethyst by her shirt shaking her.

 

¨Sheesh, calm down Pearl, if it were bad Garnet would´ve warned us about this WAY earlier¨. She responded getting out of Pearls panicked grip.

 

¨Warned us about what¨? Asked Garnet who was standing behind them.

 

Pearl spoke up. ¨We noticed that the little ones are out of the house for some reason but this early¨?

 

¨Wait… I never predicted Steven, Connie, or Peridot leaving the house around this time¨. Replied Garnet sounding surprised.

 

Pearl & Amethyst looked back at each other then at Garnet. ¨We gotta find out what- Wait… What happened to the analyzer and that box of donuts¨? Pointed out Garnet looking at the now empty coffee table.

 

Pearl looked down at the coffee table and noticed something odd… why were there so many grains of sand on the floor?

 

¨Guys you do know I swept last night right¨? She pointed ou.

 

Amethyst groaned. ¨Yeah, that was was the 6th time you´ve broomed everything in Stevens room in a day¨. ¨Even the ceiling¨. Quipped Garnet.

 

¨It was very dusty up there! But that is not what I´m saying, look at the sand on the ground¨. She pointed at amount of sand spread across the floor. ¨According to the footprints, It appears that either a careful but messy person, or group of people came in here and... ¨. She froze in shock of the possible realization.

 

¨AND KIDNAPPED THE THREE¨! Amethyst and Garnet Exclaimed in unison shocked with worry, fear, and dread.

 

¨What are we waiting for¨!? Shouted Amethyst making her way to the doorless doorway of the living area. ¨Let´s find whoever dared take them and beat the guts out of them¨.

 

¨Right, but first, Garnet what should we expect¨? Pearl Asked Garnet.

 

Garnet concentrated through the many possibilities of how they should proceed but every time she reached a point where they find who took Steven, Connie, and Peridot there was just… just ´static´, so to say, like when there is suddenly a blackout at the revealing scene of a spanish soap opera.

 

¨I can´t see clearly what will happen, but all I can say is be prepared for anything¨.

 

¨Right¨. Both of them said as the 3 ran out the door to find Steven, Connie, and Peridot´s captor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(Dewey Park at the same time...)

Rooke was at the wheel of the van, tapping his finger at the steering wheel to the country song playing on the radio.

 

_ ´Hey girl´. _

 

_ ´Hey girl´. _

 

_ ´Don´t lie to me´. _

 

_ ´Tell me where you sleeped… Last night...´. _ It finished as soon as his entire team reentered the van with knapsacks over their shoulders full of deactivated sleeper cubes.

 

¨Are all of them accounted for¨? Asked Rooke turning the key to start the engine.

 

¨Every last one we brought are in here and triple-checked every street, not one is missing¨. Responded Theodore sitting down next to back window of the van in front of Earl while next to the unresponsive young lad in the yellow pajamas.

 

¨Good let´s get back to base and make sure if any of our captives wake up, make them fall back asleep¨. Rooke said driving the van to the freeway back to base for the next 6 hours.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(On top of the lighthouse hill…)

The Gems were on the cliff trying to see if there was any chance that they might see them from a higher vantage point.

 

¨Where could they be¨?! Exclaimed Pearl walking in circles panicked on the grass. ¨It was bad enough when we had to rescue Greg from the Human Zoo, but stars knows what happened to the little ones¨!

 

¨We´ll find them P, it´s not like after so many years of our presence on earth finally got the attention of the Government like you guys told me all those years ago¨. Amethyst tried to comfort, but her attempt was in vain.

 

¨Amethyst this is nothing compared to that, and also if the Government knew about us right now they´d send an army to even take us into custody right about now¨. Responded Pearl scowling.

 

¨This one seems promising¨. Spoke up Garnet adjusting her visors.

 

¨You got anything this time G¨? Asked Amethyst hands behind her head.

 

¨Hhhhmmmm…. Well its not an exact vision, but all I see is that they´re in a awfully large mail truck with... armed people¨. She said sounding quite scared at that last part.

 

¨WHAT! What kind of armed psychos would take 3 innocent children (with the exception of Peridot being thousands of  years old) and drive to who knows where¨?! Shouted Amethyst. Then the door to the lighthouse slammed open.

 

¨Eureka! A secret organization bent on imprisoning anything & everything that breaks the laws of physics is the reason why sneople are almost never seen¨! Exclaimed Ronaldo running towards town with posters about ´bewaring anomalies´ in his hands ignoring the presence of the gems.

 

¨Perfect timing fry-man¨. Amethyst said dryly.

 

¨Thank you¨! Said Ronaldo still running towards town.

 

¨Uh, Garnet is over there the large mail truck you were talking about¨? She asked with a telescope she probably got from her gemstone in her hands.

 

Garnet took the telescope from Pearl and looked through it in the direction she was looking at and sure enough the mail truck was there from her vision.

 

¨It is! Amethyst! Pearl! We have to go after them¨!

 

¨Okay, but how, we can´t just chase after a random van without random without them calling the proper authorities¨. Worried Pearl.

 

Amethyst got wide-eyed at what she thought next. ¨Guys lets mash it up! I mean they´ll only go after what they describe to the authorities¨.

 

Garnet and Pearl immediately caught on to what Amethyst was saying.

 

¨Oh alright, it´s not like they´ll believe there was a giant chasing after them¨. Sighed Pearl pinching her nose.

 

¨Alrighty then lets do it, they will have to mention why they were kidnapping 3 innocent children and some personal property¨. Smirked Garnet.

 

The 3 gems did a little personal dance of their own until their gemstones glowed and met at Garnet, then a bright light erupted from the hill, which caught the attention of Ronaldo who was excessively taping posters to lampposts and walls of buildings on the boardwalk.

 

When the light dissipated there was giant 6-armed gem with mint green hair and bright magenta skin on the cliffside. 

 

Alexandrite was here.

 

The fusion roared out from its second mouth and ran off to the outskirts of town.

 

¨I love this town¨. Ronaldo smirked continuing his work.

 

(End of Chapter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback, and kudos. It gives me inspiration.


	5. Operation Gemstone (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandrite is in hot pursuit of Steven & his friends kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers, I have an announcement to make: Due to my hectic summer schedule I´ll be barely be able to upload, but all of you are free to give me feedback and kudos to help me, thank you. :)

(On the freeway...)

_ ¨...where the summer wind blows there is a wonderful way to get back on your feeeeet¨!  _ Another cheerful country song ended as Rooke turned off the radio and the MTF were driving through the town boundaries. Everyone in there was occupied something, like taking a nap, reading a book, making sure the children didn´t wake up, or just chatting about what goes on in the foundation.

 

¨…And that has been the origin story of SCP-106¨. Told Victor finishing up a story about what he just said.

 

¨I feel bad for the guy, I mean, he was just some normal man who was ´off´ for some reason and got covered in his black slime and went hopelessly insane¨. Replied Logan sipping up his now lukewarm coffee from a thermos he brought with him.

 

¨But it´s strange how no one noticed a creepy guy get on a military ship to fight in the 1st Great War¨. Cut in Alexandra looking up from her magazine. 

 

¨The way I heard it from rumors about surviving veterans of 106´s former platoon, there was a temporary blackout on the ship caused by a mysterious sudden surge of white light and a horrible noise near the assignment room¨. Explained Sophie making sure the green girl sitting beside was still unconscious. ¨And when the lights came back on there he was with that creepy smile we know of today¨.

 

¨So what you are saying he just appeared out of nowhere after a little blackout¨? Earl responded as he looked through the photos on his camera. ¨Sounds suspicious¨.

 

¨Yeah, but I still wonder why anomalies keep appearing all over the world¨. Responded Michael looking down at his book called ´The sentience in the living & non-living elements´, a book about how a child wishes his toys, pets, and stuff in his house could change what they could do and they actually do listen.

 

¨Like I said; a wave of ´evil energy´ caused this¨. Responded Sophie.

 

Everyone rolled their eyes at her response.

 

¨Listen here Sophie, if there was a wave like that wouldn´t it be recorded by the ancient civilizations back then by having it engraved onto stone or ancient paper¨? Sarcastically asked Victor taking off his helmet to relieve the hot sweat in there.

 

¨Guys, please let´s not start an argument, okay¨. Cut in Rooke sternly. ¨We´ve got at least a good 6 hours at least to head back to base, and good thing the foundation developed this special kind of diesel that can self-replicate so we don´t have to use gas stations to or else we´ll attract too much attention¨.

 

Theodore spoke up with eyes still closed. ¨Yeah come on guys it´s not our duty to question, besides the intentional accident site is about 25 minutes away from here there is nothing but-¨

 

´Thoom... Thoom... Thoom…´ Theodore was cut off when he felt some sort of vibration

 

¨Did you guys feel that¨? Asked Alexandra again looking up from her magazine.

 

¨Feel what¨? Asked Victor still letting his helmet drip sweat.

 

´Thoom!... Thoom!... Thoom!...´

 

¨That¨. Replied Alexandra looking around to see what was causing those sounds to happen.

 

´Thoom!!... Thoom!!... Thoom!!...´

 

¨It sounds like its coming from behind us¨. Said Alexandra. ¨Hey Theodore could you check that out¨? She asked.

 

¨Fine… fine…¨. He aroused turning his head to the window next to him and tried to open his eyes. ¨But its not like we´re being pursued by some- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT¨! Exclaimed Theodore jumping away from the window landing on the floor of the van.

 

¨What, what is it¨!? Asked Rooke driving slightly faster in worry that and thought it would be a more or less a good idea.

 

¨L-look fo-for you-your s-s-self¨. Theodore stuttered as he pointed to the back window.

 

Rooke activated the backcam of the van and on the screen appeared what he could only describe as someone leaving the door open to Nightmare Land and a giant she-devil decided to come out of it, he let loose the steering wheel in surprise but quickly regained control of the van.

 

¨SOMEBODY GET ON THE TURRET NOW¨! He shouted as he accelerated to full speed, flipped a switch to unlock the ceiling hatch to the roof and another to retract the cover for the machine gun turret.

 

¨On it¨! Olivia shouted in response climbing the ladder to get on the turret, everyone was looking through the back window, Earl was at the front using his camera snapping a several photos.

 

Olivia climbed to the roof only leaving bottom half of her body in the van she looked behind the van to see this. There was at least a 60-foot tall woman with six arms with elbow-length gloves(?) on each arm, wild minty green-colored hair, scarlet skin, strangely it had a visor over its eyes (where or how it got those she had no idea or cared) and wore a purplish-green-white bodysuit with padded shoulders. The giant was pursuing them like if they were children that misbehaved and it was a very crabby neighbor chasing after them saying ´Get off my lawn!´.

 

She spent no time repositioning the the turret from its frontal position, taking aiming, and pulling the trigger.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(About 2 or 3 minutes ago, Alexandrites mindscape...)

All of Alexandrites components wanted to save Steven, Connie, and Peridot from those stupid, idiotic (and possibly psychotic) fools that kidnapped them.

 

Amethyst and (the obviously furious) Ruby wanted to beat up the ´nappers.

 

But Pearl and Sapphire were more rational and wanted to capture and question why they did it (but they also were also worried).

 

Either way they were concentrated to saving the 3 from whomever was in that awfully large mail truck.

 

_ ´Can´t we go any faster´ _ ? Asked Amethyst inside the head of the fusion. _ ¨I wanna beat their marrow out of them¨ _ .

 

_ ´Amethyst we have to be careful here´ _ ! Responded Pearl making sure they didn´t step on and ruin any road signs. _ ´We have no what these humans are capable of doing to Steven and the others´ _ .

 

_ ´Whatever´ _ . Amethyst rolled her eyes in the mindscape.

 

_ ´LET ME AT EM´ _ ! Ruby shouted angrily trying to get Alexandrite to move faster and turn whomever was in that truck into unidentifiable mush, Sapphire was the only thing from her going full control of their fusion from going on a rampage.  _ ´Ruby! Think! If you just smashed that truck you´ll possibly kill Steven and the others´ _ !

 

Ruby immediately calmed down after she said that.  _ ´Fine Sapphire, but at least let me shake the van once we get Steven and the others safe´ _ .

 

_ ´Alright, I´ll allow that´ _ .

 

After a minute more of running down the road the truck came into view. All of the fusions components agreed to speed up before anything else happens to them.

 

They all noticed the van going out of control for a slight second.

 

_ ´Drat! I think they finally noticed us guys´ _ . Said Amethyst.

 

_ ´You ¨think¨´?  _ Replied Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire in unison sounding annoyed.  _ ´We are a giant fusion running out in the open and you just realized it would be possible to go unnoticed´ _ !? Retorted Pearl, and if they weren´t in the mindscape she would´ve poked Amethysts nose so hard it would have broke a normal humans nose.

 

Before Amethyst could answer the van sped up dramatically and a slight * _ hiss _ * could be heard from its roof. They noticed a few flashes of light from the trucks back window.

 

_ ´I just hope that was just light and not what I think it was´ _ . Hoped Pearl fearing for her Steven´s life.

 

Then they all saw that some human wearing an white tactical suit including a black padded vest, the person wore a black helmet with a reflective gold visor (which to Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire looked suspiciously familiar). The human grabbed the handles of the turret behind of it(which everyone would´ve sworn there was an air-conditioning unit before there) and rotated it towards them, and then a small stream of tiny bullets came at them.

 

_ ´AAAHH! They´re shooting at us´ _ ! Screamed Pearl throwing her arms up to guard her face which also made Alexandrite put her arms up to her face.

 

_ ´Is this a good time to scare them´ _ ! Asked Amethyst getting ready to make Alexandrite roar from her second mouth.

 

_ ´Better time than any, JUST DO IT´ _ ! Pearl shouted gathering sufficient courage to remove her arms from her face and let Amethyst do it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(The MTF truck...)

´ROOOOAAARRR´! The giant sounded out from a second mouth full of sharp teeth that seemingly developed from her jawline and neck.

 

¨Olivia! I think we might have pissed it off¨! Said Victor panicked spinning in little circles.

 

¨You THINK!? That thing could give 682 a run for his money in an angry look contest right about now¨! Quipped Olivia still firing at the giant that was now much closer now, almost within its arms reach. If it weren´t for Captain Rookes almost movie-like driving by swerving left and right the van would have been likely be grabbed by the giant and be god-knows-what by the giant beast.

 

The giant tried to grab the van from the left and Olivia quickly positioned the turret and fired at the hand. When she did that the giant growled with a pained tone with the normal mouth and she saw it bared fanged canines. It was all the more inspiration to fire at the face of it.

 

¨Take this you big spawn of the-!¨ Olivia was cut off when she saw it open its second mouth and inside of it there was a small fire down the throat.

 

´Oh great… this thing can breathe fire´. Dreadingly guessed Olivia as she quickly slid down back into the van for protection from her guess.

 

¨What´re are you doing!? Get back up there and keep firing at it!¨ Retorted Rooke driving twice the speed limit according to the 55 mph speed limit sign they just passed. But his command was in vain when a bright red light right above shone for about 4 seconds and when it faded away, the turret, which was now charred and a bit red in color fell onto the metallic floor of the van spreading many of its pieces across it.

 

¨The turret has been compromised¨! Exclaimed Victor putting his hands on his head in panic. They sure were about to be killed by the giant.

 

Rooke tried to think of way to escape from the giant, he could try the vehicle-grade P.I.S.D. but that would require switching the van to its electric engine to silence any engine noise they could possibly generate, but no one was that crazy to slow down when being chased by a giant, he had to distract it somehow…

 

He saw through the back cam that the giant had 2 of her hands on her head, her teeth were baring, but he could swear the lips were moving as if it were speaking, Rooke had limited lip-reading understanding but he could just barely make out a few words like ´Why did- -do hat´ or something like that. He continued to look on the control panel for anything that could help them, but when you drive a truck meant for undercover use weapon choices were very limited. He panicked when he didn´t find anything of use. He wished that that the giant would just explode into-

 

Wait… Explode? Explosions are caused caused by an explosive. And the only proper explosives here that are useful are…

 

¨The RPG¨! Shouted Rooke as he pressed a button to unlock the cushioned storage for said weapon. There was a beep in the cargo area, Logan knew what that mean.

 

So after he managed to stop panicking about dying, he went to the spot on the floor and opened up to see an RPG-7 in there with only 3 rockets in there.

 

¨Whoever got the RPG use it to distract her or something¨! Ordered Rooke worried they were run out of road because the accident site was only now about 7 minutes away at the current speed they were driving and he´d actually had to slow down to get around it safely.

 

Logan quickly grabbed the launcher & a rocket he made his way to the ladder to the roof.

 

As he climbed to the roof he could hear the giant raspingly muttering ¨We… need… to be… careful¨ hands still on its face.

 

´We´? He thought as loaded a rocket into the launcher and took aim.

 

While he was aiming the giant took its hands off its face and saw him aiming the anti-tank weapon right at her.

 

¨Rest in pieces¨. Logan muttered as he pressed the trigger.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(The Barn at around the same...)

¨Oh Pierre let the fireworks be our only light tonight¨! Sounded the television as it blared through the surround sound system.

 

Lapis was currently watching a rare never-before-seen 4th of July special of Camp Pining Hearts, where Percy and Paulette sneak out of field where the fireworks were being displayed to make out.

 

¨Go Percy¨ Said Lapis sitting on the couch in the Barn with Pumpkin on her lap sleeping soundly and surrounded by makeshift speakers.

 

As Percy and Paulette were making out, the fireworks display started booming in the background. It went on for a few minutes until a particularly big rocket launched near the 2 and-

 

BOOM!!!

 

The rocket exploded with an all too real sound effect, but Lapis just thought it was just the speakers having a good moment of functionality.

 

¨I gotta give Peri credit, I´ve never watched CPH with such good sound before¨. She commented blissfully unaware of what just sounded just a hundred or so meters away from the barn.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(A hundred or so meters away just a few seconds ago, the freeway...)

It was like an action packed movie, the RPG rocket was going in slow motion towards the giant, Logan quickly slid back into the truck and heard the explosion of the rocket exploding somewhere on the giant.

 

¨MY EYES¨! Hollered the giant in pain halting her chase with all her hands on face.

 

Rooke took this opportunity to switch to the trucks engine to the electric one, which in turn threw everyone to the front of the vehicle, once he managed to regain his composure he basically smashed the big blue button for the vehicles P.I.S.D. and then through the front window he saw a clear dome develop around the van.

 

He now knew they cannot be seen by the giant as he drove slowly away from it, and watching the back cam to make sure this thing didn´t somehow have metal detectors for eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(Alexandrite...)

As the pain from the explosion subsided from her face and looked where the truck was supposed to be down the road only to see it wasn´t there.

 

¨What the-¨? Alexandrite said looking around to only see there was no trace of the that truck with Steven and the others in sight.

 

¨Steven¨? Her voice now worried.

 

¨Steven¨!? Now panicked.

 

¨STEVEN¨!!! Now scared beyond measure.

 

Her form was enveloped in a bright light and 3 forms separated and fell into the ground to reveal Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl with varying reactions.

 

Pearl was in complete shock, her baby has disappeared into thin air after being kidnapped by hostiles that had in possession of weapons and explosives that could kill him in a near-instant. ¨MY BABY¨! Pearl exclaimed going to the verge of a full on panic attack.

 

Amethyst felt guilty that she had made that fireball at that turret and made them switch to a more potent weapon that blinded them and somehow let them escape. ¨Th-this is m-my fault¨. She muttered with tears in her eyes.

 

Garnet was trying to comprehend as to how she didn´t predict the turret, rocket launcher, or them getting away. She had a distraught look on her face trying to find out what happened but once again, once she got anywhere near helpful with her future vision there was just static.

 

¨What are we gonna do now¨? Said Pearl sadly, tears dripping from her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(Only about 400 feet away…)

Earl was snapping pictures of the 3 feminine figures that seemingly separated from the giant form going farther. He was finishing up when Theodore spoke up.

 

¨I think we got away from it¨. He said panting from all the chaos that just ended.

 

¨That and I think that beast won´t be problem anymore, considering we are invisible¨. Earl replied taking his seat.

 

Rooke flipped a few switches to close the hatch to the roof and put up the covers for the turret. Amen. ¨This has got to be stranger and scarier than any other task force might´ve faced when returning from a mission¨. He said wistfully.

 

Sophie now began to speak too. ¨Should we radio command about this¨? She asked repositioning the indian girl still heavily unconscious next to her to a sitting position. ¨I mean we have to explain what happened to this thing¨. Motioning the burnt black & unfunctional turret underneath the ladder.

 

Rooke knew this was the best thing to do right now, but before he could consider his decision he saw the accident site, and he noticed that all the clean-up crew had distressed expressions. ´Must´ve heard the RPG´ Rooke thought as he shut off the P.I.S.D. for the truck which startled a few crew members.

 

A clean-up crew member walked up to driver side window and said. ¨Hey man! what the hell happened back there¨? The guy asked slightly relieved that whatever happened back there the ´boys´ came back in one piece (from what he could tell).

 

Rooke lowered the window down a crack and replied as calmly as he could be. ¨We got pursued by something I can only describe as a giant she-devil, luckily we managed to shake it off and get away¨.

 

Through the black-tinted glass he could see the guys eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at the response.

 

¨Okay thats a new one, even for our profession¨. The guy remarked. ¨Well might as well we let you through now¨.

 

¨Good idea, thanks¨. Rooke said switching to the diesel engine and began to drive through the free space of the wreckage and after passing the vehicle began to accelerate to normal speeds back to base.

 

After awhile Rooke finally remembered he should radio command to report the incident. He grabbed the handheld radio on the dashboard and heard a mans voice on the other end. ¨You are calling the reporting line of the Foundation, can you please state your identity¨. Ah, yes there were some security measures when it came to calling the foundation.

 

¨Carlos Rooke, captain of Mobile Task Force Neffarion-3, I´m calling to report something that happened during my teams mission earlier today¨. He said waiting for a response, he knew that the guy on the other end had to type in his name, identify if that was really his voice coming through speaker, and verify stated ranking.

 

After a minute of waiting he got a response. ¨You´re in the system Captain, now you can you please state your incident that needs to be reported¨.

 

¨Well...¨

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(Beach City, 15 minutes later...)

As the gems were trudgingly walking back to town with the saddest looks on their faces thinking what they were gonna do. They didn´t see anyone except Ronaldo whom was still taping his posters to lampposts. ¨The organization will find anything you own that is abnormally peculiar or you are peculiarly abnormal¨! He stated loudly unaware that the gems are behind him looking like they just left a funeral but either the gems didn´t hear him or were ignoring him.

 

But then Ronaldo said something that got the attention of the 3. ¨A 3-toothed gear with arrows is their symbol of recognition, beware the gear, BEWARE¨! The gems immediately remembered the symbol on piece of textile in the Burning Room

 

As soon as Ronaldo ran to another lamppost, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst came up to the lamppost and inspected one of Ronaldos crudely drawn posters, it was there; The 3-fat toothed cog with 3 arrows pointing towards the middle of the circular center, also there was a crude drawing of a soldier in a outfit basically resembling the human on the truck roof shooting at them.

 

¨Garnet, are you thinking what I´m thinking¨? Asked Pearl realizing that if those people they were pursuing were part of this so-called organization, then she did not know what to think.

 

Garnet knew exactly what Pearl was thinking. ¨Yes, we must find where this organization is if we want to rescue Steven and his friends¨.

 

¨And I know exactly who to ask for help first, but you guys won´t like it¨. Cut in Amethyst motioning towards Ronaldo (who somehow managed to get his entire hand taped to the lamppost).

 

Pearl and Garnet groaned in annoyance, as much as Ronaldo was a pain in the rear end and as pathetic too, he probably was the only person in town that knew a thing or two about what they were going after.

 

¨Fine¨. Pearl replied in annoyance. ¨But if he starts making crazy theories that make no sense, we´ll have to give up on him¨.

 

Garnet put a hand on Pearls shoulder. ¨Pearl. Be patient with him, he does have a history of coming up with nonsensical things that are true¨. She said adjusting her visor.

 

¨Like when we rescued Steven from him that one time, and then he named our race to a near scientific degree after that¨? Queried Pearl rolling her eyes.

 

¨Exactly¨. Replied Garnet getting hold Pearls hand and all 3 headed towards Ronaldo who finally got his hand free from the lamppost.

 

¨Can I help you¨? He asked raising an eyebrow when he noticed the gems approaching him, it wasn´t everyday he gets approached by the gems when he is doing his hobby.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

(Almost 1 PM, the undisclosed location of an SCP Foundation site within Keystone,  ** miles away from any signs of civilization…)

The truck approached Gate B after going through many security procedures of the sites perimeter. The Colonel was waiting for them in the garage next to the a little plastic dump truck restrained to the floor with metal clamps, and if Rooke remembers correctly that was SCP-115, aka The miniature dump truck (he heard of personnel trying to push the darn little thing for fun, but were unsuccessful due to the fact it weighed 90 tons, so the clamps were put in lace to deter horseplay). The Colonel was just standing there next to the sole free parking space of the garage.

 

Rooke lowered down the window. ¨Hey there Sparrow, did anything happen while we were gone¨? He asked getting out of the disguised truck.

 

¨I´ll just say the highlights, 173 almost breached containment due a power surge opening his door, 261 dispensed a lion licker-flavored cookie cat and a cookie cat-flavored lion licker, and just 5 minutes ago 682 said something about ´smelling something he hasn´t smelt in decades´ whatever that means¨. Sparrow said humbly. ¨But anyways we got your report and if I may add it was simply astonishing as to how you all escaped that supposed ´giant she-devil´¨.

 

¨Why thank you¨.

 

¨Anyways did you retrieve what you were all assigned to get¨? He asked changing his expression entirely to a serious yet soft one.

 

¨Heck yeah we did¨. Replied Michael thumbing the rest of the task force, whom were carrying the children and items retrieved from the aliens base.

 

Sparrows expression did not change. ¨Why did you only get children¨?

 

¨Those three were the only ones we find at the base at moment, so I made a snap decision to only take those 3 and the items of interest at that time¨. Answered Rooke heading towards the trunk and pulling out the pink sword and cellphone from there. ¨Also these were there a the base¨.

 

Sparrow raised an eye at the sword. ¨Well I´ll be… That is the first pink saber of that size I ever saw in all my years working here¨. He changed his view to the cellphone. ¨And I put my guess that phone belongs to one of the targets¨?

 

¨That´s what I hope¨. Replied Rooke.

 

¨I´ll take the sword to our weapon experts for analysis, and the cell to tech support for information gathering¨. Sparrow said taking the items off his hands. Earl came up to him and handed him his camera.

 

¨Colonel there are interesting photos in there, including of that giant she-devil you may want to check out¨. Earl said being earnest as he could be.

 

¨Excellent. Also take the kids up to site security for decontamination and protocol testing, after that all of you go for debriefing, and only then can go to your bunkers for a good sleep¨. Sparrow said politely.

 

¨I have this too¨. Cut in Theodore with the box of Wondertainment donuts under his arm and a long slip of paper in the other. ¨This was found from a slot from the analyzer, it says some ingredients found in the donuts here¨.

 

¨Well what are they, I always wanted to know what Dr. W puts in his food products¨. Answered Sparrow turning his attention towards him.

 

¨It says here; An unknown kind of cardiac & neural accelerants (2 weeks old), an unknown kind of stabilizer (1.5 weeks old), an unknown stimulant (6 days old), and hypercharged crystalline remnants of a cognitive energy blast (Several millenniums old)¨. Answered Theodore reading from the slip of paper.

 

¨Interesting… I´ll get some researchers to see what exactly these do when consumed, until then do what I just told you all¨. Said Sparrow taking the items off Theodores hands.

 

¨Sir yes sir¨. Every MTF member doing what they were told.

 

Sparrow went to the research section, while the task force went to site security for handing in the children (still surprising that the knockout fluid was still retaining effect).

 

As they were walking Alexandra spoke up. ¨I don´t know why but think I just smelled the truth of something, and it feels like we just missed it¨. Everyone else nodded in agreement, they all had that feeling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me of any inconsistencies and I´ll fix it as soon as possible.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current things that happen after the ¨Operation Gemstone¨ ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many little bits of foreshadowing and references here and there.

(Beach City, Beach City lighthouse, 7:05 AM...)  
¨I can´t believe you guys actually need my help with something¨! Ronaldo outstandingly said as he went through his piles and piles of conspiracy theories he made over the years on his makeshift desk.

¨We didn´t really-¨. Pearl stopped talking when Amethyst elbowed her.

¨You came to the right guy¨! Ronaldo said setting up several bulletin boards showing off several photos, documents, and drawings of the organization the gems wanted to know about. ¨We should start from the beginning of all this¨.

¨I suspected about the existence of this organization when I noticed a sudden drop of sightings of sneople during the late 1870´s & early 1880´s, at first I thought it was because they were improving their disguising methods or went into hiding¨. He explained while pointing to a chart with a ruler showing the sightings of ´sneople´ of the last 140 years (yes he made it himself). ¨But then I noticed there was an increase in amnesia cases all over the world, I knew there had to be a different reason as to this sudden drop of sightings¨.

Ronaldo then pointed to a picture in black-and-white showing a group of soldiers dressed in a sort of military equipment surveying an area from a cliff, from the way it was taken it looked like it was taken from above at least 50 or so meters away. ¨Then these rare photos of random soldiers in secluded areas appeared after the 2nd Great War, the strange thing is that similar equipment wasn´t issued to the military of the world until 2 decades later, do you know what that means¨?

¨Time travel¨? Asked Amethyst starting to fall asleep.

¨No, they had access to things that could accelerate the evolution of technology, but what is it is the question¨. He then pointed to a sheet of paper full of crossed out theories like ´resource access´ and ´aliens´ in red ink except one which said ´anomalous means´ circled. ¨I figured there was no logical way for them to make them during that era, so they use things that break the laws of reality to make these uninvented pieces of equipment, or in short, anomalies¨. He revealed slapping the ruler on his hand.

¨Anomalies¨? Questioned Pearl still uncomfortable she is sitting on a dirty bucket.

¨Exactly. It´s the only way¨. He then brought a pile of papers containing pictures of random objects like an ornate key, a clock with 2 dozen hands, and a plague doctor. ¨These are examples of what these anomalies look like, and the interesting thing is when I found these photos on the deep web they were taken down within a few hours¨.

¨They look normal to me¨. Garnet answered stoically while observing a photo of a rotting human corpse (don´t ask why she isn´t grossed out by it).

¨But ´normal´ isn´t the word to describe them¨. Ronaldo replied with a smirk. ¨They have weird properties that can help or harm depending on if they are used right or not¨. While explaining while pulling out a pen from his shirt pocket. ¨To help prove my point I´ll ask you a simple question; What do you expect from this pen¨?

¨To write letters and words in ink¨. Replied Pearl still not seeing his point.

¨Yes, but what if I told you that this pen never ran out of ink and whatever you draw comes to life on the paper and jumps out into reality(which this thing can´t do)¨. He answered tossing the pen onto his desk.

¨We´d get it before it gets in the wrong hands and causes a degree of chaos¨. Replied Garnet rubbing her chin seemingly to finally understand what he was saying.

¨Exactly, these items and entities have to be properly handled for our species safety and to be unaware that we have these things living in our world, I mean it would be like everyone discovering there is a continent-sized monster sleeping at the bottom of the ocean, and in the panic of that the military sends down a nuke in an attempt to kill it, but instead it wakes up and causes… The end of the world¨. Ronaldo finished with the most dramatic face he could make. ¨So these guys probably find whatever is anomalous out there by looking through social media, the flow of mass media, or just stumbling across it before any kind of total chaos happens but who knows¨.

  
¨So you´re saying if some idiot finds one of these anomalies it could potentially harm Earth in a way¨? Asked Amethyst now getting interested.

¨Yep, but that does not explain why there´s no police report of random people breaking into homes and kidnapping people or stealing something random anywhere in the world¨. He then pulled out a sheet full of notes like ´death threats´ and ´cover-ups´, but the circled one was the most interesting, it said ´All world governments know about existence (and support?)´. ¨So I made a theory that every world government knows and supports this organization, I mean how else do they get access into normally restricted areas without any kind of suspicion¨?

Nobody said a word for a few seconds.

¨That is exactly what I mean! There is no other reason for them to do all this illegal activity without drawing attention, it´s because every world government entrusts them to protect the planet from the things that jeopardize normalcy¨. Ronaldo answered slapping his ruler on his hand. ¨Any questions¨?

¨Yes, where did you find the information that you put on your posters, like those soldiers in the uniforms and that symbol¨? Asked Pearl pulling out said poster from her gem and pointing to said crude drawings.

¨Now that is a funny story, I was going through the deep web just a few hours ago when I came across a forum for people who have seen strange things, that´s when I came across a photo of a group of them trekking through the Midwest, and after looking through it some more I found that symbol a message appeared saying ´This page has been removed due to extremely violent content´, but you really had to see it to believe there was nothing wrong with it¨. He said pulling out a photo of his laptop with said message. ¨And that is when I realized it; This organization is hunting sneople & anomalies to imprison them, all the while keeping their existence a secret from the general population¨. Ronaldo finished tossing his ruler to his desk which landed strangely perfect on it after doing a bounce off the wall and sliding a bit.

¨Is there anything else you want answered¨?

¨No, that is all we need¨. Replied Garnet getting up from the worn out couch and the rest of the gems followed her out the door.

¨Okee dokee, see Y'all around when I come up with something new¨. Replied Ronaldo as he walked to a bulletin board and turned it to reveal many unsolved theories.

¨I wonder why they need my help anyways¨. He asked himself as he tried to find a new theory to investigate. ¨It´s not like they´re gonna hunt down a dangerous monster that takes if you speak about it that looks like a man covered in hairy spaghetti that- Hey a quarter¨. He said squatting down to pick up the coin, but during that action 2 dark and hairy arms came out of the wall from behind and tried to grab him but missed him by a mere centimeter and they disappeared back through the wall before Ronaldo could get up.

Ronaldo felt the sensation that something else was in the room. He looked behind him and saw nothing. He simply shrugged and continued doing his hobby.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Outside the lighthouse...)  
¨Okay we´ve more or less learned that whoever kidnapped them have been doing this kind of thing right under our noses for about 140 years, have technology more advanced than human civilization has at the moment, and might have the approval of every world government to do this kind of things¨. Said Pearl as she and the rest of the gems walked back towards the temple.

¨Yep, and they think we´re ´anomalous´¨. Said Amethyst hands behind her head.

¨Seems like it, but we have no lead as to where they took or what they´ll do with them¨. Pearl replied trying to keep her panic from taking over.

¨We could try looking for clues in Steven´s room, there has to be a clue as to where they took them¨. Suggested Garnet.

¨Good idea¨. Said Pearl and Amethyst in unison.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The SCP Foundation site, about 1:30 PM...)  
Connie´s eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her dreamless sleep groaning. Memories of the dramatic events in Steven´s home came up in her head as she took in her surroundings. She was in a medium sized room with a gray concrete floor and walls, the room was illuminated from a ceiling mounted fixture just right above the table in front of her.

Connie tried to get up from her chair but a metallic rattling from her foot stopped her, she looked down to see she was chained to the table leg.

´Wait w-where am I´? She thought as she positioned herself to her seat and looked around some more until she looked at her being and realized what she was actually wearing.

¨And why am I wearing a prison inmate outfit¨!? She asked shocked, she was in an orange garment and white undergarments underneath it too, and also wore white sneakers that fit her comfortably.

At that moment the door at the front of the room made a loud ´beep´ & slid open and 2 men in blue & black outfits resembling heavy-grade SWAT gear including assault gas masks came in with a drowsy-looking Steven dressed in an outfit similar to hers. They had Steven held on by an arm, and put him in the chair next to her and chained his foot to another table leg.

¨I-I wo-won´t let y-you t-take me al-alive...¨ Steven says groggily as the 2 men left the room without saying a word.

Connie would´ve helped by at least putting up a fight despite being chained to the table, but for some reason she felt very tired, much more tired than that New Years a few years ago (to keep it short the party was pretty wild that year), her arm simply fell to her side when she forced it to try to get his attention.

¨Steven, are you alright¨? Connie asked trying to fight her tiredness.

¨H-Huh, yeah I´m all right¨. Answered Steven groggily. ¨Though I wonder where are we¨.

Connie looked around and answered. ¨By the looks of it, and the way we are dressed, we are almost definitely in a maximum security prison somewhere¨.

¨What did we do? We didn´t break the law or anything¨! Exclaimed Steven shaking his head trying to get rid of his drowsiness.

¨I don´t know. Did the gems do anything to lead whoever they are to us? And speaking of which, what did they do to you before those 2 guards brought you here¨? Asked Connie worried for Steven now.

¨I think I was in an infirmary with other people I think are doctors¨. He explained. ¨I started to move around when one of the doctors gave me a shot of something that made me feel dizzy, and said to someone out the door ´You can take the boy to the girl in the other room now´ and the rest you can probably guess¨.

Connie noticed a bandage on his left arm, she recognized it as the kind of bandage that doctors used to cover up injections for blood samples or other kinds of wounds made by injuries. She then looked down on her left arm too and saw the exact same bandage.

¨I think they took blood samples of us and who knows what else¨. Said Connie looking towards Steven.

¨They did!? And wait… where´s Peridot? Wasn´t she with us¨?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The infirmary nearby...)  
¨Sir, I cannot extract or find anything from her¨. Said a female doctor named Sarah as she discussed with a colleague.

¨What do you mean? We extracted blood, DNA samples, and took x-rays just fine from the other 2, why is she difficult¨? A male doctor named James questioned looking towards the short green girl restrained to the bed with leather straps and a piece of duct tape covering her mouth thrashing about.

¨MMMPHH¨! A muffled shout came from her.

¨Well aside from the fact we gave her the maximum dosage of sedatives for a person of her size and she is still as active as a hummingbird on its 3rd espresso¨. Sarah explained. ¨I can´t find a vein, hair samples disappear after I cut a strand off, and the x-rays show that she does not have any bones, muscles, organs, heck, not even a nervous system so don´t ask me how she is moving¨. She said pointing out used empty needles and an x-ray showing off that the girl being was just one solid white mass. ¨And when security tried to decontaminate her, they said her clothes were stuck on her like it was a natural part of her¨.

¨Care to elaborate¨?

¨The clothing she is currently wearing does not come off with normal methods¨.

¨Okay... whatever she is, medical science cannot determine what¨. James said thinking of a way to learn something about her, then the door opened to reveal a person from the technology development section of the site and according to the name tag his name was Geoffrey Porter, also he was holding some sort of makeshift device that was beeping slowly.

¨Can we help you Geoffrey¨? Asked James turning his attention towards him. ¨And make it quick we are trying to decide what we must do with our subject here¨. Thumbing towards the green girl.

¨My hard-light detector went off a while ago, followed the trail here and here I am¨. Answered Geoffrey as he walked into the room waving his detector around the room trying to find what was setting it off.

¨Can I query as to why you even have that¨? Asked Sarah as he waved his over the medication cabinet.

¨Oh I built this in my spare time when the others and I got elected to build new exoskeletons and energy firearms for soldiers and guards¨. Geoffrey explained as he kept going around the room waving that doohickey of an invention around the room. ¨And the reason I built it was because if we encounter any SCP´s made of hard light we can easily track them down no sweat¨.

Geoffrey scanned the AC vent; slow beeping, then the bandage cabinet; still beeping slowly, and then finally he then went to the hospital bed with the restrained green girl on it.

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*!!!

The device went off like it was going to explode and the green girl stopped thrashing to see where that noise was coming from.

¨I believe I found what set it off¨. He said as he turned off his detector and set to a nearby table. ¨This girl is made of hard light, but how she has a definite complex shape and sentience is beyond me¨. He explained as he turned his head towards the doctors. ¨Where did she come from¨?

¨We recently received them when an MTF secured 3 children and some items of interest earlier today from a beachside town in Delaware, one of them is a normal non-anomalous human girl, while the other is a human boy but for some reason he has a gemstone stuck on his naval¨. Said James taking a clipboard full of notes off the counter next to him.

¨Really? Well, that explains why it didn´t activate at all since I built it 2 weeks ago¨. Geoffrey remarked as he inspected the girl more closely. He suddenly pulled away when the girl started thrashing about.

¨Careful. She´s a feisty one¨.

¨I can see that¨. Geoffrey grunted as he turned to the doctors. ¨Who is researching her? I gotta ask to take her to the laboratory for further study¨.

¨Sorry, she doesn´t have a researcher yet, so we gotta take her to the other two¨. Answered Sarah.

¨We´ll tell you when they´ve got a proper researcher until then you´ll have to wait¨. Added James.

Geoffrey sighed while nodding. He grabbed his hard-light detector and left the room, but before he fully left he said. ¨Call me when she and the others have a proper researcher so I can run some test on them¨. He left through the door.

Sarah then broke the slight moment of silence. ¨Wait… Who is gonna research them¨?

¨Lets see ...¨ Replied James taking a clipboard off of a table and read it, his eyebrows furrowed and raised when he read the name of the researcher soon to be assigned to them. ¨Oh him...¨.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The site breakroom...)  
There was a heated lego football game made with SCP-387, aka ´The living lego´, was set on a large table. The field and team built by none other than Junior Researcher Hutton. He is a 38-year-old man with brown hair organized in a medium haircut and is an amateur researcher by experience but he was eager to do his work with enthusiasm. It also should be noted that he was quite the risk taker, heck many foundation personnel saw what happened when he was dared to eat something from SCP-261, aka ´The pan-dimensional vending machine´, while unpowered for $20 one time (and long story short, at least no one got seriously hurt when he opened a can of ´Canned Kraken; Spicy dutchman flavor´, he did win those $20, and the site cafeteria cooked calamari, which did not taste that as bad as everyone thought, for a week afterwards).

Currently, in the lego football game, there was a blue team and a red team, and red #4 had the ball, which was a brown & round 1x1 brick. The minifig ran to the opposite side ball in hand being pursued by the entire blue team. A blue team member was about to tackle the yellow minifig down, but the red #4 jumped up right in the nick of time to avoid being tackled down.

The minifig now had 30 yards to go, being pursued by half a dozen blue player minifigs.

20 yards. There was another blue player coming right from the front of him. #4 just dodged to the left when the blue player jumped towards him.

10 yards. #4 was almost there to make the winning touchdown with only 9 seconds remaining according to the giant timer board overhead.

8… 7… 6... #4 had only 6 yards to score the best touchdown in the existence of the universe in a heated lego football game with a tied score of 74-74.

5… 4… 3… Blue team was 3 feet away from dogpiling on #4, who was 2 yards from the end of the field.

2… half a yard to go, and he has the entire blue behind him.

1… one more step to win…

¨TOUCHDOWN¨! Exclaimed a group of people (humans in lab coats of course) watching the miniature football game ends with the blue team collapsing on each other in defeat and the rest of the yellow team running towards #4 and tossing him in the air in victory.

¨As much as I like football Hutton, why´d you had to go through the trouble to build your own game¨? Asked one of the other researchers on break next to him.

¨Because the cable on the TV in here is broken and can´t be fixed for another day, so I thought why not make our own entertainment for the time being¨. Replied Hutton setting down his favorite yellow flag on the table next to the stadium.

¨Good point¨.

Hutton was a man that made the best of bad situations, like that one time he decided to get an SCP-377 fortune cookie that read ‘You’ll soon meet a boy whose parentage is half-out of this world and royalty’. That was 3 weeks ago and nothing came true yet, but Hutton still has that fortune with him to this day in hopes that it will come true.

Then the intercom in the room crackled to life before a voice announced: “Will Junior Researcher Hutton report to the Site Directors office immediately for a very urgent matter, thank you”.

Hutton just stared at the intercom for a few seconds. ¨What did I do this time¨? He grumbled aloud.

¨Yeah, you didn´t do anything wrong since that Kraken went on the loose¨. A colleague added as he took a slice of pizza out of that Little Caesars pizza box classified SCP-458, aka ´The never-ending pizza box´. ¨And I still can´t get that squid aftertaste out of my mouth¨.

¨Well sorry that Helga knows how to cook mouth-watering seafood¨. Answered Hutton making his way to leave the break room to go to the Site Directors office. ¨Now will you excuse me, I have to go see the director right about now¨.

Hutton went to the exit and walked down the stone-tiled floors of the hallway to the elevators. He always remarked that the entire building always seemed to be maze-like.

Then he remembered something; the entire facility was meant to be constructed to be like a maze in case of a containment breach happens. The confusing layout was to make it harder for the escaped SCP to find a way to get out of site grounds. Personnel also occasionally get lost around the building sometimes for hours on end, luckily guards and researchers were equipped with a wristwatch that can display a holographic map of the site buildings and grounds, also many may think that a group of D-class may overpower a researcher and use that holo-watch to try to break out some time ago, but unfortunately for them they need a passcode to allow the holo-map to function or else it was just a really cool looking watch.

Anyways the elevators on this underground level were confusing to get to since it was where they keep several Euclid-class SCP´s like SCP-173 (and speaking of which, there was a maintenance crew at its containment cell trying to find out what caused that power surge that nearly caused its containment breach).

Hutton entered in his passcode to the holo-watch, and as soon as he entered it a holographic screen with options like clock, messages, schedule, and a map appeared. He selected the map option to get his bearings to get to the elevators quicker, a basic map of the subterranean level he was on appeared on the screen including a blinking red dot that indicated his current location.

After standing for a few moments looking at the screen he memorized how to get to the elevators, shut off his holo-watch, and started walking.

His black work shoes clopped against the patterned reinforced concrete floor as walked to his destination, posters promoting safety and rules passed by as Hutton walked to the elevators. There are always ways to what to do when an SCP breaks containment; Hide in the nearest cranny you can find till the intercom announces the breach has been extinguished.

Hutton made several turns down the hallways, some were lined with reinforced concrete doors, while others were bare, and some had a yellow or orange sign that represented the SCP contained down the hallway.

He finally made it towards the elevators and input a code to open the elevators.

¨I hope this thing doesn´t break down on me¨. Hutton entered the elevator and pressed a button to go to the surface level.

The doors then closed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The beach house, 7:15 AM...)  
The gems were in Stevens room trying to find any sort of evidence of where his captors might´ve took him.

Pearl was up next to Stevens bed trying to use the footprints to see what kind of strategy the perpetrators used to kidnap Steven, Connie, and Peridot but due to how messy the footprints were set it was quite hard to figure out how the kidnapping was executed, she could only tell there were over half a dozen people in the house when the kidnapping occurred.

Amethyst was looking through while shapeshifted as a snake at every nook and cranny so she could find any clues, all she found was 3 coins, 5 (eaten) potato chips, an old piece of paper, and an expired coupon. Amethyst groaned when she did not find anything out of the ordinary. ¨Okay… Whoever those bozos were known cover up their tracks really good¨. She then went into Connie´s duffel bag, after a few moments she came out with a concerned look on her face. ¨And didn´t Connie bring Rose´s sword with her¨?

Pearl bugged out for a moment when she heard that, she remembered she went to check on Steven at night and saw that Connie and Peridot were sleeping peacefully and she saw that Connie brought her duffel bag with the sword with her since it was jutting out of the bag visibly.

She looked at Amethyst still in the bag and saw that the sword wasn´t there anymore.

¨OH NONONONO¨! Pearl exasperated while clutching her hair tightly. ¨Those criminals also took Rose´s sword, WHY¨!?

¨Pearl relax, panicking won´t help¨. Garnet said hands on her vizors presumingly still trying to see where Steven will be taken to but once again there was only static when she got somewhere near useful. ¨We need to find anything useful in here that might lead us to them¨.

¨Well did you find anything useful¨? Asked Pearl rather loudly.

Garnet hummed in response then spoke. ¨Aside from getting visions that don´t lead me to anywhere near useful, nothing¨.

Pearl groaned as she sat down on Steven bed and placed a hand on Stevens night stand and finally noticed something was off. ¨Wait a minute… Where in the world is Stevens cellphone¨?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The Site surface level, 1:35 PM…)  
The elevators doors opened to possibly the most well-guarded part of the entire facility with security cameras with long distance ID & facial scanners, pressure sensors on the floors, and at least 4 or 6 guards standing their ground weapons drawn outside of very important rooms like the high-level archives room, the 05 discussion quadrant, but these rooms were nothing compared to the Site Directors office.

The Site Directors office had 10 high-level guards wearing helmets with built-in thermal sensors assigned outside the door to make sure no unauthorized personnel enters, and in case someone does manage to get past them, the door into it was much harder to go through.

The door and walls were made of 4-inch thick reinforced blast-proof titanium-steel laced with randomly jutting lead supports in the interior of it (in case SCP-106 breached containment and somehow manages to find the Site Directors office), and there was even more security in the inside like there was an automated .308 turret on every one of the 4 corners of the ceiling which also had heartbeat detection technology, the most advanced facial recognition technology available to the foundation & more, and they were programmed to shoot at the target at the voiced command of the Director to kill said target, and rumor has that the room also has the essential supplies and stored air for the average human to last one or 2 months in an isolated environment.

Anyways as Hutton made his way to the hallway Directors office he noticed all the camera turning towards him, creeping him out.

´Do these things always have to do that´? He asked himself in his head.

Unfortunately for his question, the cameras don´t nod or shake.

´I thought so´.

Hutton checked his holo-map and followed the indications to a particular hallway, this hallway ended in a large room with patterned granite floors, the fancy stone ceiling had lighting fixture in shape of the foundation logo, the only thing that stood in it was a heavy-duty metal door guarded by 10 high-level guards.

¨Identification please¨. A voice of a guard presumingly the one in charge of handling guests was holding out his hand came up to him from the metal door labeled ´Office of Director Del Toro¨.

Hutton reached into his lab coat pocket and gave the guard his ID tag.

The head guard quickly took out a device that looked like a bulky pen from a pocket on his black bulletproof vest. He pressed a button the side of it while pointing it at the ID tag, the device made a single high-pitched beep.

¨Alright junior, you can go in, just let me tell the Bullman you´ve arrived¨. Said the head guard handing him back his ID. The guard then went to the wall-mounted speaker behind him, pressed a button, and said ¨Oy, the junior you wanted to see is here¨.

A slight sniffle sounded before a voice came out. ¨Alright send him in¨. The voice had a hint of depression in it like someone has been to a funeral to beloved family member years ago and hadn´t stopped grieving at all.

The guard lets go of the button. ¨We warn you that Sir Del Toro still hasn´t gotten over the grief of the perishment of his teenage daughter 2 years ago¨. He said typing in a code to the metal door. ¨So he may be a bit emotional¨.

¨Ah, thanks for the warning¨. Hutton replied preparing what choice of words he could be saying to the director. ¨By the way I wonder how she died¨?

¨The way I heard it, car accident¨. Answered another guard, he stopped when the head guard glared at him through his reflective vizor.

¨Mhmm...¨. Hutton understood now.

The door finally opened to the office of the Site director, Hutton walked in and the door closed behind him with a slight slam.

There was a mahogany wood desk surrounded by a curve of many filing cabinets and in the middle of that was a black stainless steel safe in the room. The walls were made of polished diorite, many photos and certificates hung from them.

¨Junior Researcher Hutton¨. A somewhat depressed voice came from somewhere in the room. The desk was large and littered with a desktop computer, countless folders, piles & piles of paperwork, and a single framed desktop picture, a picture that Hutton can´t quite see.

¨Uh sir, where are you¨? Asked Hutton still looking around the room for the director.

Then all of the sudden several piles of folders and paperwork were moved apart from each other and revealed Site Director Del Toro.

¨Sorry about the mess¨. Del Toro apologized as he got into a more formal position. ¨I assume you want to know why I called you here¨.

¨Yeah I wonder¨.

¨Well for you I got good news and an even better news¨. Replied the Director with an obvious mask of cheer. ¨The good news is that you´re getting promoted from junior researcher to just researcher as soon you leave this office¨.

Hutton couldn´t believe his own ears. ¨Wait really?! I am¨!?

¨Yeah you are. It´s because of these two reasons¨. The director said pulling out a small notepad from a particular pile and started to read from it. ¨Reason number 1; You´ve proven yourself to be capable of handling tight situations¨.

Hutton nodded at that, he knew how to take down a Kraken in a can was to bite into an arm of it.

¨Reason number 2; Our best researchers have been spread out quite thin due to the most recent geological mysteries, so we have to promote a number of select personnel to allow us to adapt to this change¨.

Hutton also nodded to this, the foundation has been in a panic since the Atlantic Ocean disappeared & reappeared, and the worldwide earthquakes happened, also amnestics weren´t distributed because the news spread so fast that the foundation wasn´t lucky enough to prevent it from spreading to the flowing river of mass and social media. Currently, they were investigating if SCP-169, aka ´The Leviathan´, was behind any of it, since it´s the only thing they knew of big enough to theoretically cause these things to happen.

¨Why thank you¨. Hutton replied. ¨So what´s the even better news¨?

The Director smiled a bit. ¨You are getting assigned a to a new anomaly we recently apprehended just today¨. He then pulled out a circus hat filled with little slips of paper from under his desk. ¨And even better, the number you pick out of this here hat will be the official designation for that new anomaly¨!

¨Really! And wait…¨. Hutton exclaimed then silenced as he just thought of something. ¨Is that how we give SCP´s their numbers¨?

¨With the exception of SCP-001, the first ones that were ever secured, yes it is¨.

¨Ah¨.

¨Well what are you waiting for? Pick a number¨. The Director spoke up.

Hutton placed his right hand in the hat, and after feeling in it for a while he found a piece of paper that felt lucky for him. He pulled out that piece of paper and on it, it read ´4053´, he knew now that is the new designation number for the new anomaly.

¨Well? What is the new SCP called now¨? Queried the Director.

¨SCP-4053¨.

¨Good, now go to tech support, they´ll give you all the information we currently got from them¨. Responded the Director as he wrote down something on a notepad. ¨You are dismissed¨.  
Hutton got up from his and made his way to the door so he could get to tech support for a briefing.

As soon the blast-proof door closed, the Director looked at the lone desktop photo on his fancy desk. It was of his daughter Ana, she had a round head with wild jet black hair, her eyes were a pretty green, and had quite an athletic build that could be seen through the dull green t-shirt and dark jeans she was wearing.

Ana was the best daughter a single father could have (his wife died after giving birth due to complications), she was well-behaved, very funny, and quite a quick learner herself since she took a wide variety of martial arts classes and the teachers were quite surprised she managed to learn and master high experience moves within a week or 2. But because of his job as a director for a secret global organization he had to mainly leave her with relatives for months on end only seeing her when he´s off-duty or for holidays but he never missed a birthday of hers either. When Ana turned 14 she questioned to him why he was always going for such long periods of time, he always wished he could tell her so she could understand but due to strict regulations of secrecy, he knew he couldn´t tell her that.

When Ana turned 18, he decided to tell her in exchange she would say nothing about this to absolutely no one, but his plan was thrown out the window when she got into a car accident when some guy had to sneeze and didn´t stop his car on time.

The Director had her body cremated and her ashes are in a porcelain vase inside his personal safe just in his office behind him always.

After a long while of staring at the photo, the Director shed a tear and started to sob.  
(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Preparing for the consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the recently promoted Researcher Hutton gets ready for questioning the new instances, Steven, Connie, and Peridot get a glimpse of some safe-classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well on the SCP wiki, SCP-4053 is already written, but listen to what I say; ¨If you beat em´ to it, you lost nothing¨. (That means I said SCP-4053 before it put it on)

(What might be the interrogation room...)  
Steven and Connie were still in the room trying to see what to do until something happens.

¨So what are we going to do now¨? Wondered Steven as he looked around and saw something in the corner of the ceiling; A security camera. ¨Hey Connie, look. A camera¨. Steven said to Connie.

¨You´re right Steven, maybe we can try to send a message to whoever is watching¨. Connie replied looking around the table for something, but nothing was on it. ¨Unfortunately there is nothing here to help us send a message¨.

Steven sighed as he slouched in his chair, put his hands into the pockets of his neon orange clothes and felt something cold and hard in the right pocket. Steven pulled it out to see it was a coin of sorts, it had Japanese symbols and a ´500´ on it.

¨Hey Connie, look what I found¨. He spoke to Connie showing her the coin.

After inspecting the coin Connie spoke. ¨Steven, this is a 500 Japanese yen coin, where did you find this¨? She asked handing the coin back to Steven.

¨I found it in my pockets, maybe there is one in yours too¨. Replied Steven putting the coin back into his pocket.

Connie checked her pockets and took out the same kind of coin too. ¨I also have one too, and if these are yen, does that mean we´re in Japan¨?!

But before Steven could answer the door opened to reveal 2 men in the SWAT gear came in, one held a standard folding chair, while the other held something thrashing.

¨Peridot¨! Shouted Steven when he saw her in a small straight-jacket and had duct tape over her mouth only making muffled screams audible.

¨MMFFFFF¨!

The first man set up the chair next to them, while the other put Peridot on the chair and chained her to a table leg. Both men didn´t speak as they did their work and left the room the closing door behind them.

Steven and Connie then turned to Peridot still thrashing about in her seat. Steven removed the piece of duct tape rather quickly from her mouth and Peridot gasped at the slight pain of the adhesive being pulled from he lips.

¨Peridot, what happened to you¨!? Questioned Steven putting his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

After awhile Peridot calmed down. ¨Peridot! What did they do to you¨? Connie asked trying to face her but the chain on her leg made it difficult to quickly move.

Äfter a few stifled breaths, Peridot finally spoke. ¨I- I don´t know much, but when I woke up I saw was in a room full of medical supplies, and that´s when I saw 2 humans in lab coats looking at papers and talking to each other¨.

(Flashback...)  
Peridot started to arouse just in time to hear a conversation, she still felt weak from what happened last night.

¨...and that´s just the genetic abnormalities, now see the gemstone¨? Said the female human pointing to an opaque black sheet with white splotches. ¨It seems to be surrounded by many arteries and veins so surgical removal will be almost guaranteed fatal to him¨.

¨I see. But what of the green girl¨? Queried the male human still looking at the sheet still having a feeling that the gem had a suspiciously familiar shape to it but due to the eye-twisting amount of arteries & veins around it he couldn´t quite see it.

¨Here are her x-rays¨. The female human said taking another opaque sheet from a folder on the counter and put them against a ceiling light. ¨Uhh...¨.

¨Uh what¨? Questioned the male human.

¨See for yourself¨ Said the female human handing him the sheet.

The male human put it up against a light and stared at it for some time.

¨Are you sure there wasn´t a malfunction with the x-ray¨? The man said still staring at the sheet showing off only a solid white mass in the shape of a small feminine form.

¨No, this thing is brand new¨. The woman replied patting the x-ray machine next to her.

The man huffed. ¨Well then, take some hair and blood samples as we did with the other two¨.

(End of Flashback…)  
¨And when I started to move more the female human inserted me with a syringe but whatever she thought it would do didn´t work¨. Peridot continued unable to rub that spot on her arm.

¨And then what¨? Asked Connie.

Peridot was about to speak when something in the air activated her scent sponge. ¨Do any of you smell that¨?

Steven and Connie sniffed the air and smelt something too. ¨Yeah I smell it, and it smells like...¨. Steven stopped to smell the air again. ¨Roses¨?

¨It smells like chocolate to me¨. Replied Connie still sniffing the air.

The 3 young children were so busy sniffing the air that they didn´t notice strange noises coming from the large vent behind them. There were audible glops and some whirs & bangs coming from within the ventilation behind the grate and were getting closer.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Outside of tech support...)  
Hutton made his way to the tech support section of the site where he was told to go by the Director.

He entered through a reinforced concrete sliding door to said location, the room had an overhead that said ´Tech support; Repairing electronics, updating software, etc. is our priority´ in bold green letters. There were some old but still usable couches against the concrete walls decorated with posters of recent marvels in technology in front of a receptionist desk where a woman with tannish-brown frizzled hair put in a bun and a standard secretary outfit was typing on a computer possibly taking care of schedule arrangements.

Hutton walked towards the receptionist who looked up from the computer and asked. ¨Can I help you¨?

¨Yeah, I came for a briefing assigned to me by Director Del Toro himself¨. Replied Hutton with an almost way-too-normal tone of casualness.

¨Give me a moment¨. The receptionist replied, clearly not noticing his tone of voice with that name in it, as she looked back at the screen. After a few moments she pointed down a hallway to her left and said ¨Down that hall, 2 lefts, 1st door to the right, you can´t miss it¨.

¨Thanks¨.

Hutton walked down the indicated hallway, took a left at an intersection, walked down that concrete-walled hallway, took another left, and finally there it was; The door to his briefing.

Hutton didn´t want to waste any more time letting the workers in there waiting for him so he entered it. Inside there was a long white table with 3 computers, and the strange thing was that all the computers were seemingly connected to a cell phone which was connected with black wires that were also connected to a USB flash drive uploader next to a futuristic projector.

The people who were at the computers looked up from whatever they were working from, the man closest to Hutton went towards him to greet him.

¨Hello Researcher Hutton, congratulations on that promotion, name´s Henry¨. Said the worker shaking his hand with a smile. Henry then turned to the other 2 people still sitting at their workplaces smiling. ¨And they are Ricky and Fern¨. The man and woman waved at him.

¨Why the warm welcome¨? Asked Hutton confused. ¨There hasn´t been this kind of welcome around here since 682´s second month of not causing any kind of breaches in a row¨.

Then something clicked into Hutton's mind. ¨There has been a successful job of gathering data for the briefing I´m about to receive isn´t¨.

The workers looked at him and nodded.

¨Shall we get started then¨?

¨Of course, take a seat over there and we shall get started¨. Said Ricky pointing towards an unused chair next to the projector. Hutton sat down, as the room went dark and the projector cast a light to a nearby whiteboard.

¨Okay here is what we have currently got for SCP-- Wait... what was the number again¨? Asked Henry before he could begin.

¨SCP-4053¨. Responded Hutton to the question.

¨Ah ah, yes, NOW let´s get started¨.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The Beach house, 7:20 AM...)  
Garnet and Amethyst stared at Pearl in disbelief & silence when she asked that ridiculous question when there were more important things happening at the moment.

¨Pearl… I know you may go to some level of hyper-worryness at times like this, but this is a new low even for you¨. Commented Amethyst pinching her nose

¨I´m not going lower¨! She protested. ¨I´m stating the fact that after thoroughgoingly searched every inch of Stevens bed, and his cell phone is nowhere to be seen¨.

Garnet then spoke up. ¨That must mean that whoever those people were also taken it¨.

¨Yes but why¨?

¨I don´t know, but he told me he put some cool things in there¨. Answered Amethyst.

¨Like what¨? Asked Pearl hands on her hips awaiting an answer.

¨Well he put in his E-journal photos & descriptions of us, some important events that happened before, some things on gem stuff, and that´s all I know so only Steven knows what more¨. Replied Amethyst counting with her fingers.

Pearl went wide-eyed. ¨He put information about us in his CELLPHONE¨!

¨So what are we gonna do¨? Asked Amethyst still clueless why Pearls worry is so important.

¨I´ll say be prepared for anything¨. Answered Garnet expression once again unreadable.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The tech support room...)  
¨Alright here is the information we have gotten about SCP-4053¨. Said Henry revealing the first slide as the projector started up.

¨We´ve found out that SCP-4053 is an all-female yet sexless race of extraterrestrial entities called ´gems´, which clichély their true bodies only consist of a gemstone capable of projecting a mass of highly concentrated photons in humanoid forms, in other words, a hologram made of hard light. Due to this bodily composition, they have powers like superhuman strength, durability, agility, and immortality but those are just some of the basic abilities, other abilities like weapon-summoning, water-walking, and etc. vary by gem type and quality¨. Explained Henry as he showed a slide showing off several of ´gems´ and notes as of their gem type like a ruby, which was short, had an athletic build, red-colored skin and hair, and wore a red-themed sports outfit including a headband tied with a knot.

¨Interesting¨. Queued in Hutton. ¨When and why did the race come to earth¨?

¨They came to earth around 6000 years ago to colonize it for the attempt of harvesting Earth´s resources for their leader's needs and ways for more gems to get around the cosmos, but the harvesting would´ve turned our precious planet into a lifeless husk incapable of supporting any kind life…¨ Henry paused maybe to add some kind of dramatic effect. ¨But luckily for Earth, a rebellion or civil war occurred, apparently caused by a gem soldier named ´Rose Quartz´. Henry put up slide showing off a large, built woman with bubblegum pink hair set in ringlets, she also wore a white strapless dress, despite her being classified as a soldier. she could almost be a human if it weren´t for the large pink gemstone with a pentagonal cut on her navel, to Hutton she looked very familiar. ¨She found the beauty of our planet and wanted to preserve it, so she rebelled & started a 1000-year war to protect our planet, or else it would´ve caused 4 or 5 different simultaneous end-of-the-world scenarios for the Earth, like LK, VK, RK, XK, & BI scenarios¨.

¨Hmmm¨. Cut in Hutton. ¨Nice for them to that but this doesn´t make sense, I mean I was one of the top students of my ancient history class in high school, and I never heard of any kind of ancient war with superhuman entities¨.

¨The source of information doesn´t say why this is the case, but anyhoo thanks to Rose Quartz and other rebels calling themselves ´The Crystal Gems´, Earth was saved when the rebellion leader presumingly killed one of the matriarchs and with only minimal scarring to the planet, but almost all the remaining gems on the planet got ´corrupted´, source only describes it as minds of gems being ´broken´ and turning them into mindless monsters¨. Henry once again stopped and put up a slide showing off several colorful creatures and monsters, some of which had a gemstone visibly stuck somewhere on their bodies. ¨So nowadays they just hunt down those monsters, retrieve dangerous artifacts left behind from the war, and stop any and all threats of their home planet send to Earth and according to the source, it has been happening more frequently now¨.

¨Hold on, how in the world do we miss an alien attack¨? Questioned Hutton, he knew the foundation could track down the most secretive of people, but there was absolutely no way for them to miss something big like that.

¨Well according to another source the citizens of the town they reside in agreed to keep their existence a secret from the rest of world since for almost several generations monsters have attacked the town and the mayors throughout the ages are doing them favors and speaking of which, it also states that the town is almost like a magnet for aliens and monsters¨. Explained Henry. ¨Any questions¨?

¨No, just one comment¨. Replied Hutton. ¨The name Crystal Gems really sounds familiar to me back when I was 16 when I went on a hunting trip with my father to the Jersey backwoods¨.

¨And what happened¨? Asked Ricky looking up towards him.

¨Long story short, saw a group of strange women fighting a creature that I can only describe as the Jersey Devil, I knew I couldn´t let those poor women fight off the monster of the Pine Barrens all by themselves, so while it had its back turned on me I ran up to the devil, shotgun in hand, locked & loaded, and shot it square in the head when it turned¨. Answered Hutton as he put on a very confident on his face and left fist on his chest.

¨And you KILLED IT¨!? Shouted the three other people in the room in great disbelief.

¨I don´t know unless you count an explosion of smoke of it being killed then yes¨.

Henry, Ricky, and Fern looked at each other then back at Hutton. ¨What¨? Hutton asked.

¨You just described what happens if a 4053 instances physical form is destroyed¨. Answered Fern.

¨Wait I interacted with SCP-4053 instances before I even got hired by the Foundation!? And to think I promised them I would never speak about them to anyone only to meet up with them again only to research them¨. He muttered.

After a while of wondering Hutton finally got ready for the next part.

¨With the part of forms being destroyed, let´s continue¨ Fern stated. ¨A gems physical form can only take so much damage that when it has reached its limit, the instance will have to retreat into the gemstone in order to regenerate a new form leaving behind only a cloud, regeneration takes a few minutes to weeks, depending on gem type, for the new form to be ready for projection as long as the gemstone is still intact, this process is referred to as ´poofing´, fun and simple sounding if you ask me¨.

Everyone else in the room agreed to that.

¨Okay enough of the biology and history, where were these instances we recently apprehended living at and if possible whatever happened to the gem named Rose Quartz¨? Requested Hutton.

The trio was silent for several seconds before speaking altogether. ¨She´s no longer with us¨.

¨How´d she go¨? Hutton replied feeling sorry for Rose.

¨She had a child with a man named Greg Universe, aka the one-man band rockstar ´Mr. Universe´, for some reason Rose needed to give up her physical form to bring her child to the world, her gemstone now resides on her child's naval¨. Responded Ricky.

¨Wait… An alien rock and a rockstar have a kid?! Oh the irony, well at least I´m finally gonna meet the boy from my 377 fortune¨! Hutton chuckled slightly as he took out that slip of paper out of his pocket. ¨Can I get some info on the child? Like is it a boy or a girl¨?

¨The kids name is Steven Universe, age 14, although we couldn´t find any kind of birth records confirming this claim, yet according to our sources we have his birthdate is August 15th¨. Explained Henry as he put on a slide with a young, short, compact boy wearing jeans, and a red t-shirt with a yellow star on it. ¨Subject has shown the ability to use his heritage of being half-gem to his advantage, according to our sources he has gem-strength, durability, ability to summon a highly durable shield on will more or less, and use his saliva for healing physical trauma. But better yet the boy also seems to have the ability to fuse with other gems and non-anomalous humans¨.

¨Wait a minute! What do you mean by ´fuse´¨? Cut in Hutton, he knew nothing about what Henry said about being able to ´fuse´.

¨Oh yeah… We forgot about that part...¨ Admitted Henry getting out a series of note cards, after a while of shuffling he managed to find what he needed to speak. ¨Gems can do a process called ´Fusion´, it´s when 2 or more gems synchronize their minds, emotions, and actions to form another singular being, this being is larger has more power than the component gems, also size and powers depend on the number and types of 4053 instances present in the being, and finally, for the fusion to exist for extended periods of time all components must have a powerful emotional connection with each other to this, in other words; be in love¨.

¨I need to see this process in action, do we have any videos of this¨? Asked Hutton clearly interested in this particular topic.

¨Unfortunately no, but we found this one about the boy doing some combat training with a good friend of his and apparently they regularly fuse while training too¨. Said Henry putting up a slide with a video on it. ¨Ready for it¨?

¨As I´ll ever be¨. Replied Hutton.

¨Good, then let us begin¨. Concluded Henry as pressed play.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The site interrogation room, around the same time...)  
*CRASH*!!! A loud noise sounded from the back wall of the room.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot turned their heads to where the noise originated from only to that the rather large ventilation grate was denting outwards slightly.

“What was that”? Asked Peridot worryingly.

*WHAM*!! Another noise originated from the dented grate, making it dent outwards more and knocking off 2 screws.

¨It´s coming from the vents¨! Responded Steven summoning his shield to protect themselves from whatever was gonna come out of the vent.

*BAM*!! A 3rd crash sent the grate off of its hinges and sent 3 small creatures tumbling out.

¨What the-¨? Connie questioned getting a better look at the creatures.

The creatures were all small but were different too. 2 of them were teardrop shaped, a little over a foot in height, and had a single blue eye, but one of them was a reddish-color while the other one was yellow like mustard. The third one was literally a big blob of orange slime with 2 eyes (if they were eyes) that were black blobs within the orange mass.

The 3 creatures were getting used to the light in the room as their pupils shrunk. They looked around the room they were in a laid their eyes on Steven, Connie, and Peridot.

¨Uh, hi...¨. Nervously greeted Steven to the quite cute-looking creatures.

The orange blob approached them with an indentation on its face area resembling a smile. ¨*Cooo..*¨. The blob made a sound like it understood what Steven just said.

The teardrop creatures followed the blob with apparent wheels sticking out at their bottoms. They made high-pitched babbling noises that made no sense whatsoever.

¨Uh guys, I think that they´re trying to say hello to us back¨. Connie said still wondering what were the 3 creatures were.

Peridot was still trying to comprehend what they were, she had read many Homeworld files on other alien species when colonizing planets but she never even read about any species looking like this.¨Guys I never seen-¨. She was cut off when the blob creature tackled her to the ground and engulfed her in its own mass.

¨Peridot¨! Both Connie and Steven exclaimed as they quickly got out of their seats as quickly but carefully as they could to not trip on their chains. But they stopped when they heard laughing.

¨HA HA HA¨! Laughed Peridot as the orange blob covered her body and squirmed around her. ¨Please! Stop! Stop! HAHA HA¨! She yelled with a happy expression which contrasted to the appropriate situation of screaming in panic.

Steven and Connie looked at each other due to the weird scene. ¨Is that thing tickling her¨? Wondered Connie.

¨I hope so¨. Answered Steven as the teardrop creatures rolled towards him & Connie and nuzzled against their legs.

Steven looked down and saw what one of the creatures climbing up to his face despite them having nothing to grip with. ¨What the-¨. He stuttered getting ahold of it.

Steven put the creature up towards his face and looked at it straight in the eye.

¨Just what are you¨? He asked as Connie tried to get the yellow one off of her stomach, and with Peridot still laughing like she heard the funniest joke in her life.

Of all the commotion in the room, none of the 3 noticed that the security camera in the corner was moving…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
(The Tech support room...)  
The video of the half-alien boys training went on like this; It started with Steven handing his phone to someone off-screen named Amethyst, Steven then went to a girl who appeared to be of Indian-descent dressed in an outfit that vaguely resembled a sleeveless ninja training outfit, The camera shifted to someone speaking off-camera about doing some sort of combat maneuver, after that blue lights came out from somewhere off-screen to form humanoid-holograms resembling a very slim feminine figures almost like ballerinas except they were wielding swords instead of sticks with ribbons. One of the holograms charged towards the 2 children, before it could swing the sword the girl countered it with an unusually large pink saber, then the boy bashed the hologram with a shield he seemingly summoned out of thin air causing to stagger the hologram and ultimately gave the girl enough time to swing her sword at the hologram causing it to dissipate it while a computer like voice said ¨Challenger defeated¨.

¨Golly, these kids definitely have combat experience, heck if we taught that death rates of guards and soldiers could possibly be reduced by who knows how much¨. Hutton thought to himself still watching the video.

¨Good job Connie¨! Congratulated Steven as he blocked another strike of another identical hologram which caused an audible clang. ¨Why thank you Steven¨! Responded the girl presumingly named Connie. This pattern continued for several more times before at least 8 holograms started to attack them all at once. Steven and Connie gave each other a glance all the while countering every attack landed on them, then suddenly a large pink bubble developed around the 2 children so suddenly that it knocked back the holograms by several yards, many of the holograms quickly regained their composure but a few unlucky ones landed unevenly against a pillar, the bubble quickly retracted with the children unharmed, but when the 2 momentarily turned to each other & grabbed each other's hands a bright pink light flashed making the screen go white momentarily, when the light dissipated there was another person, that person appeared to be a teenager that had a mix of both Steven and Connie´s features, heck Hutton couldn´t even tell what gender that person was, that person also wore a combination of Stevens clothing and Connie´s ninja outfit.

¨So this is fusion? Literally combining into one being, and considering those kids are both different genders, well… This´ll be awkward¨. Hutton thought to himself still amazed on what he just saw.

The new person now prepared for an onslaught from the half-dozen remaining holograms charging towards them with their spears. The first one was about to strike them but it was interrupted when the fusion roundhouse kicked it in the stomach causing it to crouch in reaction and ultimately get slashed with the pink saber dissipating it instantly. This cycle continued with the occasional blocking with the pink shield until all the holograms were dissipated.

¨Hah! Great job Stevonnie¨! Congratulated a raspy yet feminine voice that sounded as if it was the person holding the camera because of how close it sounded.

¨Thanks Amethyst! You can end the video now¨! Said the fusion named Stevonnie, then a bright pink enveloped their body and finally Steven and Connie separated from being Stevonnie with their original clothing on.

The video finally ended.

¨Crikey, this stuff has to be stranger than seeing a man with a planet in his abdomen, and even then that´s normal for us¨. Commented Hutton still trying to believe what he just saw. ¨And they even have a name¨.

¨Yeah, we had to watch it a few times just to get our bearings¨. Answered Ricky preparing a folder of several photos, notes, a map with a bunch of X´s, and a flash drive. ¨Take this folder, it has basically everything we´ve learned from them, so you´ll need it¨.

¨Thanks, now where do I go now¨? Quad Hutton.

¨Interrogation section, there are a few guards ready to escort and protect you while you interrogate the currently secured instances¨. Answered Fern.

¨Thanks¨. Replied Hutton as he got out of his seat and walked out of the door.

¨So what now¨? Asked Henry just before his holo-watch went off, he looked at the message on it. ¨Ah, finally, lunch break¨. He said taking out his lunch box from his desk.

¨Better than anything right now¨. Commented Ricky as he also took out his lunch bag.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
(A security surveillance room, 5 minutes later...)  
A light-duty security guard named Jake Grant was very busily watching the dozens upon dozens of security screens of rooms across the site while trying to stay awake. Currently through the screens he could see that there were still technicians still fixing up 173´s still malfunctioning door all the while a group of 4 D-class´ are keeping an eye on 173 and being supervised by 2 guards with assault rifles drawn, 682 is motionless in its big pool of hydrochloric acid like it had been for the past several months, 049 is pacing around in its cell in the research section, a group of children in an interrogation room with 131-A, 131-B, and 999 & the kids seemed to be curious about them, and that sentient computer being upgr-

¨Hold on, what¨. Jake suddenly realized. He went back to that particular screen and while manipulating the camera angle and zoom he saw that 999 was wrapped around a green girl possibly tickling her, both of the eye-pods were on 2 other children playing with them, and according to the broken vent on the floor, the 3 little creatures entered after crashing the vent off.

¨Classic, Eye-pods went into the vents while playing with the Tickle Monster again¨. He thought to himself as he grabbed his two-way radio to tell the appropriate guards to handle this incident. ¨This is Jake Grant to any available security personnel, we have a little situation and it involves both 131 instances and 999 in the interrogation section, over¨.

After a few moments, a voice crackled to life in his radio. ¨Hear you loud and clear Grant, some other guys and I are here to escort a researcher but we can do it, researcher won´t come here for another few minutes either way, so where do we go? Over¨.

¨Lets see here... Ah, here we go, interrogation room 5, Over¨.

A quiet pause was the only sound there was on the other end of the radio. ¨Hold on, that´s the room we´re supposed to escort the researcher! And it´s occupied too¨! Shouted the voice through the radio.

¨Well what are you all waiting for¨?! Queried Jake. ¨Go! Now¨!

¨Roger¨! The radio turned off.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Interrogation room 5, around the same time...)  
Steven was still looking straight at the red teardrop creature straight in the eye but because it only responded in high pitched babbling he put it on the floor in frustration.

¨No point in asking you where we are if I don´t understand you¨. Steven grumbled, turning to Peridot, who was still on the floor but stopped laughing but still wrapped in the orange blobs mass but the blobs grip was loosening.

¨Why do I feel so happy¨? Peridot asked with the calmest smile on her face as the blob gently let her go.

¨Maybe it´s because nobody has tickled you before¨. Suggested Connie finally getting the yellow teardrop off of her person and placing it on the floor also. ¨Now what are we gonna do with whatever these things are¨?

Peridot stood up carefully stood up despite her being in a straightjacket and her ankle was chained to the chair. ¨Well maybe we could try to-¨ She was cut off when the lights went out. ¨What happened to the lights¨!

The 3 heard the door open and a slightly muffled voice sounded from behind in the semi-dark room. ¨Stay where you are¨.

Then a bright strobe light blinded the 3 of them as soon as they turned their heads towards the voice.

¨Argh¨!

¨Get SCP-131-A, 131-B, and 999 safely out of here¨. Said the same voice commandingly, then a bunch of glops and 2 whirs sounded as if they were leaving the room.

¨They heard you¨. Said another muffled voice.

¨Good, now let's get out of here¨.

The men quickly left the room closing the door behind them, and the lights turned on.

Äs soon as Connie regained her eyesight she asked ¨W-what was that about¨?

¨They sounded as if those 3 creatures were important to them¨. Commented Peridot blinking to get used to the brightness of the room.

¨Yeah and you did hear what they called them right¨? Queried Steven as he rubbed his eyes.

¨No what¨?

¨SCP´s! Don´t you 2 remember what happened what the man from our dream told us¨? Asked Steven.

Connie and Peridot thought for a moment then Connie spoke up. ¨You mean that he told us that about a secret organization that keeps anomalous things safely secured and they call them ´SCP´s´ then with a number¨?

¨Exactly, we must be in the organization¨.

¨So now what¨? Asked Peridot. ¨And can one of you help me get my chair upright again¨.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Outside of interrogation...)  
Hutton is still making his way to the interrogation section. As he walked through the steel and concrete hallways he saw that guards were escorting a small group of D-class to the testing section (something about eating donuts though), and several more escorting a sword made of somehow stablized antimatter in a anti-gravity glass display case to the anomalous weapons storage (and if he remembered correctly SCP-914 made it).

When he finally reached the interrogation section he saw that the waiting area was empty despite he was told there would several guards waiting for him. The only other person in the room was the secretary who was typing up something on a computer. Hutton went up to her and asked ¨Hey, um, have there been any guards around here? They were supposed to be here to escort me to an interrogation¨.

The secretary looked up and said ¨Yes, they had to handle something about handling a few safe-classes in a room nearby, but not to worry they said they´ll be back soon¨. As soon as she finished that sentence a bunch of weird sounds came down the hallway.

Hutton turned his head to that hallway and saw SCP-131-A, 131-B, and 999 moving rather quickly to the exit and into the main hallway to possibly continue whatever fun little game they were playing.

¨They should be done by now¨. Added the secretary resuming whatever she was doing on the computer.

A trio of guards came down the hallway. ¨Sorry sir, we had to deal with a small situation in one of the interrogation rooms¨. Apologized one of the guards. ¨We just need to wait for one of the weapon specialists to come and then we´ll get this interview at room 5 over with¨.

¨It´s alright, I´m just glad that it wasn´t 106 or 035 that was involved, and when is that specialist gonna be here¨? Asked Hutton arms crossed.

¨Sooner than you think¨. said a voice behind him.

Hutton turned to an elderly man in a blue checkered shirt, tan slacks with his I.D. tag on the belt pushing a cart with a glass display case and in it was an unusually large pink saber in its pink scabbard of appropriate size in it, he saw the handle and recognized it as the one from the video.

¨So you´re the specialist¨. Commented Hutton.

¨Yes I am, you may call me Vernon Ehlers if you please¨.

¨So what´s the info about this saber¨?

¨Well for starters, the size of the blade and handle makes it appropriate for a person around eight feet tall to handle it with the least amount of problems, the floral pattern also indicate it belongs to a female that is part of an unknown civilization, and although it was very difficult to get a material sample of without showing any visible damages the material is made of only indicates that its made of a metal not known to our planet, nor our standards¨. Explained Vernon.

¨Ah, of course, the reason it´s made of an unknown metal is that it has alien origins¨. Answered Hutton.

¨So that explains why it felt unusually light and durable¨. Vernon counted out. ¨If it was made of normal sword materials it would´ve pushed my old hands to my limit, this sword has a density of 1.5 grams per centimeter cubed and a hardness that is just softer than diamonds¨.

¨Really? Man would I love to see what this sword could do in a true combat scenario¨. Replied Hutton. ¨It would´ve torn through enemies like a laser sword¨.

¨I don´t know about that but shall we get this interview over with¨? Asked Vernon.

¨As much I´ll be¨ Answered Hutton as he walked down the hall to room 5 and the guards and Vernon followed.  
(End of Chapter 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my original characters in this crossover have some level of backstory; e.g. Hutton meets the Crystal Gems over 2 decades before he was made part of the Foundation (And that meeting gave him the inspiration to study a series of complicated sciences which led to the Foundation hiring him.) and Director Del Toro, who had some issues with loss of his wife and daughter on 2 separate occasions(Which´ll be sorted out with a big surprise later on in the series.)


	8. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Researcher Hutton interviews Steven, Connie, and Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have Tumblr, here´s the link; https://theanomalyexpert.tumblr.com  
> I am considering to write side-stories about this series based off what you guys want, I won´t write everything you ask for.

(The beach house, 7:30 A.M....)  
As they were moping in the Beach house, the Crystal Gems were trying to think what to do to rescue Steven.

Garnet was still trying to get whatever vision that´ll get them somewhere near helping them while walking in circles, but she hasn´t been successful since all of them seem to be cut off when she reached a helpful point.

Amethyst on a ceiling support beam thinking the worst of what could happen to him, he could be tortured, be put through horrible experiments, or who knows what!

Pearl was sitting on the couch trying to think on what to do when something finally clicked into her worried mind.

¨Wait a minute, don´t humans have methods of tracking down cellphones of certain individuals¨. Commented Pearl.

¨I think so, I´ve seen some crime shows on TV a few times and they were more or less able to find the phone¨. Amethyst replied suddenly getting a clue where Pearl was going with this.

¨Great! This way we can actually track down where Steven, Connie, and Peridot got kidnapped by this organization¨! Eagerly replied Pearl pulling out a rather large book called ´The ins and outs of all communicational devices´. ¨Amethyst, go to your room and bring whatever advanced electronics you have in there¨!

¨Got it¨. Amethyst jumped down and ran to the temple door to her room.

¨Garnet, get the dryer in here. I need some parts from it¨. She said to Garnet who nodded and went on the warp pad. ´That and I already took so many parts out of the washer that it´s a miracle that it still works´.

¨And I´ll get the phone off the wall for the main components¨. Pearl said to herself as she did what she said, walking up to said phone and unscrewed the base and the wires of the phone with a screwdriver and wire cutters she had in her gem.

A minute later Garnet warped back with the dryer in both hands and Amethyst came in with various electronics in her arms including a toaster, several digital clocks, a TV screen, you name it.

¨Okay we got the parts for you, so how long is it gonna take you to build this¨? Asked Amethyst crossing her arms.

¨Possibly a week at most, maybe less if we work together¨. Replied Pearl skimming the book for the right chapter for how to amplify radio waves.

¨So lets get building¨. Said Garnet getting next to Pearls side.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Interrogation room 5 at the SCP Foundation site...)  
Steven, Connie, and Peridot were seated in their chairs in a state of boredom, it had been about a minute or 2 since those men came in to get those creatures out of the room and they were already bored out of their minds. The only noise in the room was breathing coming from Steven & Connie and the hums of the ceiling lights.

¨Can´t something happen right about now, anything¨? Steven asked to the room itself.

Steven got his answer when the door beeped & opened and the following people came in; 3 men in the heavy SWAT gear, two had large nightsticks drawn out, while another had a smaller handheld weapon which to Connie recognized as a taser, a man possibly in his late 30´s with brown hair, square lensed glasses, and lab coat carrying a folder, and finally, an elderly man dressed in a blue checkered shirt and a pair of tan slacks pushing a metal cart with a display case with-

¨Moms Sword¨! Steven realized with shocked eyes. How could these people know that it was important enough for them to take it from his home?! Did they know about the Rebellion or what?

Steven couldn´t ask when one of the men in the SWAT gear spoke up. ¨Don't try anything, we are authorized to use force if any of you shows resistance¨.

The 3 children got the message and nodded at the man.

¨Hey, be easy on them, their just kids¨. Said the man in the lab coat.

Peridot spoke up sounding offended. ¨Hey! I´m thousands of years older than any of you clods¨!

¨Peridot! At least be polite, we have no idea what they´re gonna do to us¨. Steven retorted to her trying to make the situation from getting any worse than it was now.

¨Don't worry kiddo, we work with things with more viciously destructive tempers than hers¨. Answered the man in the lab coat.

Steven didn´t miss the part of ´working with things with more viciously destructive tempers´. ¨Where exactly are we¨? Steven thought.

¨I know all 3 of you may be both afraid and questioning where we are, so I´ll answer that question burning in your head¨. Spoke the man in the lab coat.

¨Finally! some answers¨! Thought Steven as got comfortable in his seat.

¨Where are we?! Who are you all?! And what do you do here¨?!

The man began to speak. ¨My name is Researcher Lloyd Hutton, you may call me Hutton for short, and you three are in one of many sites of a top-secret international organization called the SCP Foundation¨. He started. ¨We specialize in the containment of anomalous objects, entities, individuals, phenomenon and other things that jeopardize normalcy¨.

¨Like what¨? Asked Connie getting interested, because if gem stuff were considered normal for everyone on earth then this something beyond the works of a fiction author can write.

¨I´ll get to that, anyhoo our objective consists of 3 basic principles; Secure, Contain, and Protect¨. Hutton kept explaining as he paced across the room professionally. ¨We secure the object in question to protect the well-being of humanity, next we contain these objects and keep them hidden from the public so they cannot be used for malicious purposes, finally, we protect these objects from damage and study them for the advancement of science and technology¨. He then pulled out a notepad and pen and drew something on it while saying. ¨We do all of this under a strict code of secrecy¨.

Steven couldn´t believe it, sure he was told by the man in his dream that there was this secret organization, but to come true it like this so accurately was unbelievable.

¨How long has this foundation been doing this¨? Asked Connie.

¨Oldest documents I´ve have read date back to over 130 years ago¨. Replied Hutton, showing them the thing he finished drawing on his notepad, it was 3 fat-toothed cog with arrows pointing towards the circular center from each tooth. ¨This symbol is basically our message simplified to a look¨.

Hutton put his notepad on the table as he pulled out the flash drive from the folder and inserted it in the USB port of his holo-watch and turned it on.

¨What are you doing¨? Asked Peridot, who was interested in the holo-watch, because since when did humans have such advanced technology?

¨You´ll see¨. As he pushed in some numbers and symbols on the holographic screen. The screen then enlarged so that everyone could see what was being done on it. ¨Alright, now it's my turn to ask the questions, starting with you Steven Universe¨. The holo-screen showed a selfie of the Steven and Crystal Gems.

Steven's heart skipped a beat when he heard Researcher Hutton say his name and seeing the photo, how could he know his name and know about the gems? Besides his name, he didn´t know him! ¨Wait, how do you know my name¨?

¨Lets just say I got briefed with an incredible source of information¨.

¨Oh¨?

¨Oh is right, it's also how I learned your closest friends name is Connie Maheswaran, and the way I saw it you´re closer to him than you think¨. Replied Hutton still tampering with his holo-watch, he was selecting the right file so they could start answering questions.

Connie was nervous but asked anyway. ¨What is this source of information¨?

¨That´s classified for the moment, now for the first question; Why exactly did the gem race, which I´ll refer to them as SCP-4053 instances, want to do with the Earth¨? Asked Hutton reading a file from his holo-watch since he had to make sure the information concorded to the answers he is gonna receive.

Steven shook his head by the sound of that, they already knew about Homeworld and the Rebellion? And they gave the gem race a number?

Steven knew there was no way to deny anything, so he began to answer. ¨The gem race wanted to use Earth for a source of resources by the orders of the Diamond Authority, they were gonna turn the planet to something where no organic can live on¨.

¨The Diamond Authority? What is that¨? Hutton asked, clearly not wanting to miss any info thrown.

Peridot reluctantly answered. ¨The Diamond Authority is basically what you humans call a ´matriarchal body´, but instead of human females running an archaic village, it´s the Diamonds ruling over the entirety of the gem race to conquer and colonize planets across the galaxy¨. Hutton wrote this information down on a notepad he had in his lab coat.

¨Hmmm… Can you elaborate on the colonization process¨? Asked Hutton writing notes down.

¨Well first step of colonization is to place a base on the moon and place warp pads across so that way we can monitor and travel through the planet easily to build structures, the next step is to start the manufacturing of more gems in kindergartens¨. Peridot once again answered since she was the one who knew the most about gem colonization in the room. ¨For those who confuse kindergartens with that place where young humans learn to do more complex things, in our definition it´s a place where more gems are made by injecting a gooey solution into the ground, mostly in terraformed canyons, and let that solution incubate for the time necessary until the gem is ready to emerge, but mass production of such a process will leave the surrounding land in a lifeless state, therefore making it impossible for any organism to do any habitation there¨.

Hutton raised his eyebrows, there was the confirmation that if the gem race continued the colonization it would result in at least 4 or 5 simultaneous end-of-the-world scenarios to Earth. He had to thank the Crystal Gems for doing that if he could meet the rest of them. ¨Well, I´m very glad that Stevens mother started the Rebellion and had to take the necessary risks to win it, eh¨. He mused as he turned off his holo-watch and took out the map with the red X´s from the folder. ¨And did you say there´s a moon base¨?

¨Yes, why¨? Answered Peridot while asking.

¨We have to know the exact location of it to make sure that civilians with no connection to us just somehow find it by random chance through a telescope, connects the dots that we aren´t entirely alone in this universe and alien rock women tried to kill us off just because their leaders told them to so to prevent a mass panic¨. Hutton explained in a matter that would worry anyone, he even heard Vernon shudder. ¨In a simple sense, it´s to prevent a secrecy breach¨.

¨Okay, but why so much secrecy? You´d get so much more assistance if you showed yourselves more¨. Queued in Connie as his explanation didn´t make sense, scientists researched things so it could make sense for other people.

¨Well I´ll say this, are you mentally prepared enough to know that Earth for some reason is a magnet to the weird and unexplainable? I mean we already have a statue that can teleport whose hobby is to startle people from behind them and we have other things more dangerous than that¨!

Steven never expected that answer, first, it was 3 strange, but cute, creatures that crashed through the vents. Now it was inanimate objects with hobbies, what´s next? A rabbit that can eat anything? ¨Well… I dealt with quite a number of gem monsters with the Crystal Gems¨.

¨I am quite aware of that, but can I ask how these gems got corrupted in the first place¨? Hutton asked ready to take notes, he noticed Steven shudder and look away from him. That was when he realized he must´ve touched into something that he shouldn´t have gotten into.

Once Steven regained his composure he answered ¨The Diamonds did a final attack on Earth after my mom supposedly shattered Pink Diamond, the diamond in charge of colonizing Earth. The rest of the Diamonds were furious at mom so they corrupted the rest of the gems on Earth with some sort of song, Rose managed to protect Garnet and Pearl, Amethyst was survived only because she was still being made in the kindergarten, and other gems that were not corrupted that I´ve met either got off Earth or were not in direct blast when the diamonds attacked¨.

¨Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst? Who are they? More Crystal Gems¨? Asked Hutton, he had to process that the leaders of the gem race somehow unleashed a cognitohazardous song with memetic effects on the planet and somehow humans weren´t affected, also considering there were older SCP´s, he´d have to submit a formal request to other sites to ask if those anomalies ever heard about alien rock women try to colonize Earth, unleashed some sort ´bad song´ on Earth after some sort of civil war and started seeing colorful monsters, but he had to concentrate on the interview first.

¨Yes, they are Crystal Gems¨. Said Steven, he just wanted to know why they were here in the first place and considering what Researcher Hutton told them that he and many others specialize in containing anomalous objects, and considering that the number that they gave the gem race was ´4053´, he guessed there they currently held at least over FOUR THOUSAND of these things all across the world! ¨But can you tell me where we are exactly in the world¨?

¨All I can say is that we are still in the same country as you 3 were secured in without telling anything too revealing about us¨. Answered Hutton, for all he knew the site was located in a small and isolated valley in Keystone, more than 35 miles from any signs of civilization, and this place did have some history too, like more than a decade ago there was a mass containment breach where all sentient SCP´s had escaped and were all re-contained by a singular D-Class (whom the 05 council members were still debating whether to classify him as an SCP or not). ¨Does that help¨?

¨Not much, but its better than nothing¨. Admitted Steven.

¨Can you explain to me how the advanced time-telling device you have on your wrist works¨? Asked Peridot to Hutton, she clearly wanted to know how his holo-watch worked like; was it powered with a miniature supercharged lithium-ion battery with the output of a 57m joules or was the holographic projector anything similar to her limb enhancers?

¨Listen Peridot, not even the people who developed this barely know how this thing actually works, only the functions of it¨. Hutton answered as he tapped it, all he knew from conversations he overheard that the holo-watch had a lot of anomalous materials and technology made from SCP-914 in it, like an unknown superconductor with a melting point that can be met when in contact with citric acid and electricity and LED lasers with non-understandable circuitry with self-repairing properties. ¨For all we know it works as a watch, data sorter, map, schedule, and E-mail all at once¨. Then he spread out a map on the table with a bunch of red X´s. ¨Now back on topic, see the x´s on this map? We picked up strange GPS signals where one of you went off the face of the Earth and reappeared on one of these exact locations. Can either of you explain it¨?

Steven and Connie looked carefully at the map and wide-eyed realized besides the fact it was a modern map it was basically identical to the map they found in Buddy Buddwicks book! All the locations that had a warp pad, the Galaxy Warp, the Strawberry Battlefields, the (former) Lunar Sea Spire, The Kindergartens, and a heck of a lot more. How Steven regretted now of him taking his cell phone with the GPS on with him on missions, but he couldn´t lie to them because they may already know too much and he was a terrible liar for starters!

¨I can´t lie because you now already know too much; those locations are where gem structures and other gem related locations are¨. Steven admitted, he felt that if told the truth things would go better.

¨Okay, but how do you get relocated to another location in less than a minute¨? Hutton once again asked Steven.

¨Warp pads, we use those to basically warp to another warp pad in another part of the world, we use them on missions to hunt down any corrupted gems or artifacts¨. Steven explained.

¨Per any small chance, they look like this¨? Hutton asked as he activated his holo-watch and searched for a file of a photo labeled ¨WarpPad.jpg¨, he found it, selected it, and on the holo-screen appeared a picture of a warp from Stevens home.

¨Yeah, but, um, how did you get that photo¨? Steven asked Hutton, he now had a good feeling that these guys were using his own cell phone as the source of information.

¨Again, classified¨. Replied Hutton. ¨But now for more important questions, you know about the Atlantic Ocean disappearing for no whole reason and then reappearing¨? Hutton said the last part as if he knew what did make the Atlantic Ocean disappear but in reality, nobody within the secrecy of the foundation knew, he was just trying by random chance if they knew any vital info.

¨Uh, yeah we do, why¨? Replied Steven falling for the tone in Hutton's question, he had a drop of sweat roll down the side of face and eyes darted around for a distraction, but unfortunately for the half-gem Hutton noticed.

¨You know something about it don´t you¨? Queried Hutton.

Steven knew he couldn´t hide the fact that he knew why the ocean had disappeared for any longer. ¨Fine, the oceans disappeared because about a year ago, I let a gem named Lapis Lazuli out of a mirror and she used the ocean to try to make a tower to stretch into space to Homeworld only because her gem was cracked so she couldn´t use her water wings to fly her back to Homeworld¨. Steven kept explaining how he freed Lapis her mirror, the adventure to find Lapis, how he healed her gem, and the events that happened later like Peridot coming to check on the Cluster and what it was, the green handship with Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot in it, the whole time Malachite was trapped underneath the ocean, the horrible experiments that homeworld did to shattered gems turning them into cluster gems, getting the Cluster to stop from emerging, stopping Jasper at the beta kindergarten, and rescuing his own father from a human zoo after he was kidnapped by Blue Diamond. After Steven basically explaining his entire dramatic adventures of just the last 2 years he could see that Hutton´s, the old man´s, and even though he couldn´t see their faces, Steven could sense that the guards´ eyes were as wide as dinner plates. There was an uncomfortable pause as everyone looked at each other.

¨Golly, kid. You really do have a hard time with your life¨. Hutton spoke up. ¨I mean, you have aliens having a grudge on your mother are out to kill you because your mother killed someone, what else¨?. Hutton commented. ¨Thanks for giving us these valuable pieces information, I mean you 3 have no idea how much of a panic we´ve been in since the earthquakes¨.

¨How much of a panic¨? Asked Connie.

Hutton looked worried and replied ¨You rather not know¨.

(In a file in the archives room...)  
Date: 08-##-201#  
Incident #X-#:  
Description: On noon of said date, tremors measured at 8.1 were recorded for about over 45 minutes all around the planet from all sites, seismographs couldn´t pinpoint the epicenter of tremors but only concluded that something gargantuan was the reason behind this the unknown event.  
This event marks the only time in foundation history that a total-mass containment breach on every site almost occurred which would´ve almost very likely caused an end-of-the-world scenario of many different classes because of the unusually high number of very delicate containment procedures that had to be done that day, and on the other hand due to the unexpectedness of this incident, the distribution of amnestics to civilian population and prevention of such an event getting to mass media wasn´t initiated.  
The matter currently is being handled by MTF Gamma-6 (Deep Feeders) investigating if SCP-169 is responsible in any form or way.

Note from all site directors: If this incident is connected to the ocean disappearing in any form or way, we must deal with this threat as soon as possible. There is absolutely no way 169 can make an entire ocean disappear and put it back without some sort of help, but we don´t have many theories right now. If what we have here can make an entire ocean disappear and cause earthquakes worldwide then we authorize any available personnel to investigate the matter and utilize any method we have available now or later, to discover, detain, and neutralize this thing.

(Back to reality…)  
¨Trust me, when I say a lot of lives depend on it¨. Spoke up Hutton, before anyone else could question about it.

¨Okay¨? Was all that Steven, Connie, and Peridot could say at the moment.

¨I mean, a lot of people already have to deal with a heck of a load of world-ending anomalies¨. Hutton said as he rubbed his forehead, he now knew what the object class for the entire SCP-4053 race in his mind; Keter-thaumiel. ´First assigned SCP I get gets one of the most dangerous classes known, what else´? He thought.

¨Wait. Did you say ´world ending´ Mr. Hutton¨? Asked Connie.

¨Yes Connie, we have so many of them already that even if just one of our least disastrous ones were to go off, the secret of our existence would be exposed and mass panic would ensue in ways you can´t imagine¨.

¨Alright, now can I query something¨? Asked Peridot.

¨Go ahead I already have more than enough information to get an official file going¨. Replied Hutton, there wasn´t really nothing else to ask at the moment since Steven basically answered everything that he could want to answer.

¨What were those 3 creatures that came out of the vent behind us¨. Peridot asked. ¨Because in all my years in my existence, I have never seen creatures like those from anywhere not even from records of previous colonization of other planets from Homeworld¨.

¨Do you mean one that looks like an orange blob, and 2 cone-shaped cuties of different colors with wheels sticking out of bottoms? Those were SCP-131-A, 131-B, and 999. All safe classes¨. Answered Hutton eagerly. ¨Don't worry about those 3 they´re one of the friendliest anomalies we have here on site¨.

¨Yes those three, but can you explain why when that orange blob started to crawl over me I felt inexplicably satisfied¨.

¨That´s one of 999´s, which most personnel refer to as ´The Tickle Monster´, anomalous qualities. Its slime contains a natural antidepressant where it can make the most negative of people into a laughing child with little effort, though I heard gems are made of hard light, which makes me think you should´ve been immune to its cheer effect¨. Remarked Hutton. ¨And in case you´re wondering about the other two, we call them the Eye-pods-¨

The elderly man that stood next to the display case with Roses sword in it spoke up. ¨Oi Hutton, you think it´s wise to tell them all this? Yes, I know they might´ve already told us the answer to the ocean disappearing and the earthquakes, which were caused by a hydrokinetic alien and a giant suffering amalgamation of alien rebels in the earth's core, but even then what you are telling them is against several well-known protocols¨.

¨Vernon, I´m trying to let them know why we do this so they understand, like when we had to be briefed to work here, and besides no one must be here cold turkey when an incident happens¨. Explained Hutton. ¨And I´m pretty sure you can agree that you were glad that they briefed you when you started working here, right¨?

¨Alright Lloyd, you win this time¨. Admitted Vernon, who wasn´t finished. ¨But can I say something to them, about the sword¨?

¨Go ahead, I´ve got nothing more to say to them at the moment, besides what I´ll do after you finish¨. Answered Hutton getting up from the chair he was on to let the weapon specialist sit in it.

The trio saw that Vernon push the cart next to the table and sat down, he appeared to be limping from the way he was walking.

¨Alright you three, I´m Vernon as may have heard, I´m a weapon specialist, I inspect weapons like blades and axes retrieved from certain groups of interest and I´ll be questioning you about this sword for now¨. Explained Vernon as he sat down and also took out a notepad and pen. ¨First question, who did this sword belong to¨?

¨My mom, Rose Quartz¨. Answered Steven, it hurt him to her name but he had to answer it.

¨Alright, next question, if your mother used this sword during the Rebellion, I estimate her height to be at around eight-feet due to the size of the sword, is that true¨? Vernon replied writing down notes.

¨Never knew her real height, but I know she was fairly taller than my dad¨. Steven answered once again.

¨Okay, final question, do you have any idea on what it´s made of¨?

¨Not even the slightest clue¨.

Vernon sighed, he thought he could get an idea by asking them but nope.

¨Um, could we have my mothers sword back¨? Asked Steven quite nervous at his own words.

Hutton answered before Vernon. ¨Only if there aren´t any dangerous anomalous properties we should be aware of, like can it bring whatever it has killed back from the dead, or who knows what, but even after that there are many ground rules with carrying and using weapons around here, especially inside¨.

Steven once again answered ¨The only thing I can think of is that it can´t shatter gems¨.

¨That´s it? Seriously though that´s it? All it can do is to not shatter gems or do mean not harm anything with a crystalline molecular structure¨?

¨Well it can also make gems lose their physical forms with no problem¨.

¨I gotta write this down¨. Cut in Vernon writing notes down.

¨This really has to be the safest anomalous sword I´ve ever heard of¨. Commented Hutton eyeing Rose´s sword and coming up to the table. ¨All right you can keep the sword with you after you agree with the rules¨.

¨Alright what are the rules¨? Asked Connie attentively because if what Hutton said about not going out in the facility cold turkey during an ´incident´, she wanted to at least have something to protect herself, Steven and Peridot with until the rest gems come to rescue them from wherever they were.

¨Rules are, one, you may not attack or harm any personnel with a weapon or fists unless said personnel are under the influence of anomalous items. Two, one may not wield a weapon from a resting position unless danger is aware by another individual. Three, make sure your weapon is with you always, your weapon has to be checked every so often by site security. Any deviance from these rules will result in suspension of weapon usage, you got all that¨? Explained Hutton using his fingers to remember the rules.

¨Affirmitive¨. Replied Peridot grumpily. ¨Can one of you please release me from this restricting clothing¨. She said motioning to the straightjacket.

¨In a moment Peridot, we just only discussed usage of weapons, I heard that gems all had some sort of abilities that are inherent to them. We´ll discuss those¨. Hutton now explained to Peridot the rules of using her powers around the site, after explaining to her she was only allowed to them when she is asked to or during an emergency, Hutton ordered one of the guards to remove the straightjacket from Peridot, who was satisfied after the infernal primitive restraining clothing was off of her form, and Vernon gave Connie Roses sword back.

¨Alright now that we are clear here, I´m gonna give you three a tour around the site but only where my current level can get me to¨. Clarified Hutton getting to the door of the room. ¨And can you stay close to me, I don´t want anyone to get the wrong idea¨.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot agreed with him.

¨Good now follow me¨. Hutton said as he opened the door to the interrogation room and walked out with Steven, Connie, and Peridot.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Some time later, at SCP-173´s containment chamber…)  
¨Aaannddd there¨! Said a maintainence worker fixing up the last parts of the wires and circuitry on the control panel to 173´s door from a balcony above. ¨How does the door look¨? He said to another group of workers.

¨Gears and servos look fine, not a single frayed wire, so its perfect¨. One of the other workers called up.

¨Good, tell the guards to vacate the chamber slowly¨.

The other workers called out to the guards, and they immediately ordered the D-class to keep eye contact with 173 while walking back slowly. As they got out of the chamber the worker on the balcony said ¨Closing gate¨!

The worker pressed the key-locked button to the gate controls. But as soon as he did that sparks flew off the panel and the lights went out.

The maintenance worker then remembered that the door to 173´s containment chamber was still open, then an awful sound resonated across the room.

*CRUNCH*!

Then he heard one of the guards say to a radio ¨SCP-173 BREACHED CONTAINMENT! I REPEAT 173 BREACHED CONTAINMENT!¨ as the other guard fired at the sound of neck snapping with his assault rifle.

(End of Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet all of you didn´t expect that to happen! And for those wondering; Yes, Rose is still Pink Diamond here.


	9. Breach Part 1: The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hutton gives newcomers Steven, Connie, and Peridot a tour of the facility, but an incident interrupts that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, School and writer's block are the reasons for the slow updates, but enjoy and thanks for being patient.

(Sometime before 173´s containment breach, in a different part of the facility...)

As the group made of Researcher Hutton, Steven, Connie, and Peridot walked through the steel and concrete hallways of the site, the three young ones were surprised of the complexity of the layout of the facility even Peridot had seen simpler building layouts on Homeworld, how Hutton could memorize all of this was beyond their comprehension.

 

As they walked through hallways and a stairwell they all saw more sights of what goes on in this foundation, like for one thing when they passed through an office section overlooked by a balcony, they saw a man in a lab coat similar to Hutton´s complaining to more scientists and colleagues about how his desk and personal belongings always seem to be full of apple seeds, Steven got a glimpse of his name tag but he only managed to see his last name; `King´, and they saw many `Wanted´ posters for a teddy bear with a black bowtie that claim that the bear is dangerous and still on the loose in the facility since a time several years ago, and there was an additional note to avoid his buddies made of human ears and another made of scrap metal.

 

`Now toys that aren´t child-friendly, is there anything worse´? Thought Steven to himself as they continued down the halls of the facility with Hutton.

 

¨Okay you three, we´ll start with objects with anomalous properties before we delve into our entities around here¨. Hutton said as they made it outside a sliding tinted-black glass door with a sign clearly labeled ´Breakroom´, the trio was clearly confused by this.

 

¨Um Hutton, no offense but I this is a breakroom¨. Connie pointed out.

 

¨I know that Connie, but we have several anomalies stored here for recreational use¨. Explained Hutton pressing a button next to the door and it opened. The break room was mostly basic with some minor differences but the basic layout was the same as any other. It was a large room with 4 cafeteria-style tables on both sides of the room, the far end had several cabinets, tabletops (one of which had a Little Caesars pizza box), refrigerator, and on the left wall, there was a black vending machine with an equally colored opaque screen preventing anyone to see what options were in there, next to it was a coffee vending machine with a `qwerty´ English keyboard on it, and on a table was a red lego tub where a bunch of people in lab coats were building something out of legos, there were also a few guards in there too.

 

¨So what anomalies are in here¨? Asked Peridot skeptically, still not seeing anything strange in the immediate vicinity.

 

¨You´ll find out in a moment¨. Hutton replied as they walked over to people at the table with the red tub of legos. ¨Hey everyone, what´s building¨?

 

¨Nothing much, Harp here is building a jeep, and I´m almost done building a helicopter out of 387¨. Replied the man, continuing to build the helicopter out of the lego he referred to as 387, he then finished. ¨Done¨.

 

¨Watch this¨. Hutton told Steven, Connie, and Peridot, as he watched Harp place a lego minifig near the small helicopter. As they watched intently they saw the minifig twitch to life, giving a wide-eyed ¨Woah!¨ from the children present. Everyone watched as the minifig made its way to the helicopter, got in and flew straight up with an audible whir and fly around the breakroom.

 

¨Did I just see a toy and earth vehicle made up of only plastic come to life¨? Asked Peridot still watching the Lego helicopter fly around the room, and she could swear that the minifig was waving at her.

 

¨Yep, that was SCP-387, also-known-as ¨The living Lego¨, in concise words, is a bunch of legos that come to life from what they are constructed to be¨. Hutton explained as he put out his hand to let the helicopter land on it, which it did. ¨This is a safe-class Anomaly, which means they pose no danger unless you really try to make them dangerous¨.

 

¨Safe-class¨? Asked Connie still eyeing the helicopter mesmerized.

 

¨Oh yeah... There are many different classes we classify SCP´s by how dangerous they are and how hard it is to contain it¨. Explained Hutton setting the helicopter on the table. ¨The most common classes we use are Safe, Euclid, and Keter¨. Hutton explained to the trio the basics of object classes as they moved their way to the tabletops in specific the one with the pizza box, which had a note on it reading; ´Please finish current pizza before spawning another´.

 

¨And now for another Safe-class, this is SCP-458, also-known-as `The Never-Ending Pizza Box´. He said gesturing the pizza box. ¨It is a Little Caesars brand pizza box that can produce infinite amounts of pizza to the preferences of whoever is touching it¨.

 

¨Really? I gotta try this out, I´m famished¨. Said Steven stepping forward to open the box to reveal a piping hot medium pepperoni pizza that smelled just like the one from Fish Stew Pizza. ¨Well it got my favorite pizza right, just like you said¨. Steven admitted as he took a bite from a slice, Connie also joined in since she was also famished.

 

¨Oi Hutton, one question that almost passed me, who are those children you have there¨? Asked one of the people still playing with the 387 legos. ¨And why is one green like a lime¨?

 

¨Hey¨! Peridot quipped up.

 

¨About that Jackson, they´re the new anomalies that got recently secured just today, these three have connections to a special group of interest called ´The Crystal Gems´, made up of extraterrestrial entities that have been assigned SCP-4053, and I´m giving them a tour around here if that is alright¨. Explained Hutton to his colleagues.

 

¨So you´re saying we have aliens in our custody? So what does that make of the other two, better than that `deer´ in the Sierra Mountains¨? Jackson asked gesturing Steven and Connie.

 

¨Connie here is completely normal aside from involvement in 4053 anomalous activity, while the boy, whose name is Steven, is, in fact, a hybrid of a 4053 instance and a human, that used to be a rockstar¨. Answered Hutton explaining it the best way he could with all the information in his head.

 

Jackson replied. ¨What are 4053 instances exactly¨?

 

¨In short; a race of polymorphic rock women from beyond our solar system¨. Answered Hutton being careful with his choice of words, he couldn´t make it sound like he was assigned a thaumiel-class SCP, he rarely hears about this kind of object class but he knew enough, like the Locked Box Test, to know that it meant using anomalies to contain other anomalies, and if he told Jackson that this SCP was responsible for the ocean disappearing and the earthquakes, well... that would be a long story.

 

After Hutton answered Jackson glanced at Steven, back at him, then back at Steven. ¨I don´t want to know¨. He then went back to finish building his 387-lego jeep.

 

¨Are there anymore SCP´s in here¨? Aske Connie already on her 2nd slice of pizza.

 

¨Yeah, in fact, three more. That vending and coffee machine are both SCP´s¨. Answered Hutton as they made their way to the 2 machines.

 

¨So what are they called¨? Asked Peridot.

 

¨SCP-261 and SCP-294, also-known-as `The pan-dimensional vending machine´ & `The coffee machine´ 261 is a vending machine originally found in Japan that can dispense foodstuffs from different dimensions and realities even if empty, and 294 is a coffee vending machine that can dispense anything that the requestor asks for as long the request can exist in liquid form and is within its range, watch¨. Explained Hutton as he deposited 50 cents into 294, typed in `Strawberry mango iced tea´, pressed enter when a hum sounded, and low and behold 294 put out a paper cup into the dispensing section and a pinkish-orange liquid began pouring into the cup. ¨Voila! A nice cup of your chosen drink ready in seconds¨. Said Hutton taking the cup taking a sip of the drink.

 

¨Can I try it out¨? Asked Steven really wanting to try something out.

 

¨Go ahead¨. Answered Hutton depositing another 2 quarters he had in his pockets into the machine.

 

Steven got on his toes and typed in on the keyboard `The best drink I ever had´, 294 hummed, quickly dispensed a cup in the same manner as the last and dispensed a thick, chunky, light pink liquid with black specks in it. As soon as it finished dispensing Steven took the drink and had a sip, his eyes went wide and said. ¨This is the cookie cat milkshake I once made when I was 9¨!

 

¨I thought cookie cats were discontinued¨. Commented Connie.

 

¨They are. And 294 cannot reach into alternate realities or dimensions to get its ingredients, so there must be a surviving cookie cat out there, but I wonder where did it get it from...¨. Explained Hutton rubbing his chin.

 

(In a home in the USA later that day...)

A teenager who was sitting in front of a TV playing video games just did the impossible; He beat the top player in a shooting game and got an unbeatable high score. He decided to have a celebratory snack of possibly the last cookie cat on earth (and it was a few years old). He got up and walked towards the freezer in his kitchen and opened the freezer to only see that that the package of the cookie cat was flat, the teen opened it to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him but it was completely empty.

 

¨NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-¨! He screamed in disbelief.

 

(Back at site breakroom...)

¨You know what, I don´t care¨. Finished Hutton shrugging. He stepped towards the black vending machine. ¨Now I´ll show you what 261 can do¨. Replied Hutton checking his pockets for something but he couldn´t find it. ¨But unfortunately I apparently don´t have any Japanese currency on my person, and 261 only accepts currency originating from Japan for some strange reason¨.

 

Steven and Connie then remembered what was in their pockets while they were in the interrogation room. ¨We have some yen¨. Both Steven and Connie answered back pulling out said coins worth 500 yen from their pockets.

 

¨Well good for you 2, just let me check if it's plugged in, if not its gonna dispense something dangerous like exploding apples or soda carbonated with carbon monoxide instead of carbon dioxide¨. Commented Hutton as he checked behind the machine to see if it was plugged, which it was.

 

¨Wait this thing dispensed those things before¨? Asked Connie getting a bit unnerved by the items this strange vending machine once gave out.

 

¨Only once before, that´s why there is an option to have site security check if its edible or not¨. Replied Hutton. ¨And just a heads up; no more than 500 yen per usage, and no matter what 3-digit number you put the keypad doesn´t affect what you get¨.

 

¨Alright¨. Answered Connie putting her 500 yen coin in the coin slot, and put in a random number in the keypad. 261 made an electrical hum and a slight thud followed by a rattle sounded in the receiving area. Connie reached in pulled out a small red and purple box, it had a label reading in black letters in Cambrian font ¨Judge Honesties razzleberry gobstoppers (25 pieces); 100% guaranteed to make the truth to come out of anyone, including from ghosts and robots, even if they are cursed to lie!¨. Connie read the label and said ¨I never have seen this kind of candy anywhere, and it sounds gimmicky¨.

 

¨Me too, and if the origin of the candy and the label is anything to consider, that candy most likely has some anomalous properties¨. Commented Hutton. ¨So unless you want that candy checked by site security for your own safety (or dignity), it´s yours to keep¨. Hutton did read the test logs about 261 and that machine can sure get things that make people different like `shaving lozenges´, and edible hair dyes, those were... very interesting in dignified words.

 

Connie looked at the candy and turned it around to see some instructions on how to use properly; Step 1: Give a gobstopper to the individual you are planning to get the truth from. Step 2: Ask the individual you gave gobstopper to get the truth. Step 3; Get the truth no matter what they do. ¨I have a gut feeling this will be useful in the future¨. Said Connie putting the candy in the pockets of her orange clothing.

 

¨My turn¨! Said Steven putting his 500 yen coin into the deposit slot and typed in a random number, but instead of 261 humming, it shook violently making *WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP* sounds while emitting a cold gas from the receiving area, as Hutton, Steven, Connie, and Peridot backed up while the commotion brought the attention of the few guards in the room.

 

¨What´s happening here¨?! One of the guards stated raising his assault rifle to the vending machine ready to fire at whatever monstrosity about to come out of the anomalous vending machine. Then the machine stopped shaking and a high-pitched *Tink* sounded in the receiving area. ¨I´ll get whatever is in there¨. Said the guard walking towards 261 retrieve whatever was in there cautiously. With his black-gloved hand, he reached in and pulled out a long blue glass tube with a cork on top, it had blue crystal shards in it and it had a label tied to a string near the top of the tube. To Steven, it looked similar to a tube of fire salt but any warm colors were replaced by cold colors like shades of blue.

 

¨Hey… That looks familiar¨. Said Steven eyeing the blue tube.

 

The guard looked at the label and said ¨I can´t read this¨. The guard showed the label to the group and Peridot immediately recognized the writing. ¨Wait! That´s modern gem writing¨! The guard looked at her funny when Peridot came up to her got a better look at the white and blue label. ¨It roughly says; `Ice salt´¨.

 

¨Ice salt¨? Questioned the guard.

 

¨Don´t look at me, I just have the knowledge to read the writing, I don´t even have the foggiest idea what that stuff is or what can do¨. Stated Peridot taking the tube from the guard to Steven.

 

When Steven got the tube he had memories of the time he and Sadie pranked Lars by tricking him to eat a donut loaded with fire salt, so if this was ICE salt, well… Only one's active imagination can guess what it could do to others. ¨Hey Hutton can you get this stuff checked. I don´t trust it¨.

 

¨Righty-O Steven, you may never know what this stuff is capable of¨. Commented Hutton, getting the ice salt and giving to yet another guard behind. ¨Get this thing checked by the officials here¨.

 

The guard nodded and walked away to the site safety officials with ice salt in hand.

 

¨Okay, we still got one more SCP in here, and heads up this one receives a lot of criticism¨. Hutton spoke, he heard many things about it, including the part where it was requested to upgrade its object class to Keter before, but thankfully for it, it was denied due to a lack of evidence for its danger.

 

¨What´s it called¨. Asked Connie, basically, she was getting a bit unnerved but amazed of what was hiding under the noses of humanity, even though Hutton did say many of them could end the world in ways she can´t imagine, she still wanted to see them.

 

¨SCP-377, aka `The Accurate Fortune Cookies´, it´s a box of fortune cookies that gives out fortunes that are specific to the individual opening the cookie and no matter what, the fortunes are 100% percent accurate¨. Explained Hutton going to the 3rd cabinet to the left of the refrigerator and got out a box of La Choy brand fortune cookies, it had two paper signs on it, one said `This is SCP-377´ and another said `Take one and only one cookie every 48 hours, please´. ¨And one more thing; The fortunes are not always positive¨.

 

Peridot went up to Hutton. ¨I´ll volunteer first for this thing¨. She said. ¨Lets see if these things are like a sapphires future visions¨.

 

Peridot opened the cookie and her fortune read ` **Just because you won´t get killed doesn´t mean you won´t get hurt in ways that help others** ´. She read that out loud.

 

Everyone looked at her as if something was about to happen. ¨The fortunes are always accurate, no matter how vague they are¨. Replied Hutton, he knew that 377 fortunes were also potentially dangerous because they also predicted the harm and death of many personnel, which was why this SCP had a reputation, but due to a high lack of evidence to any connection to these incidents, there wasn´t much the superiors could do but to stick a warning sign on 377.

 

¨Does that mean I´ll experience harm in the near future¨? Asked Peridot.

 

¨Guaranteed¨. Answered Hutton. ¨Anyone else up for a cookie¨?

 

¨I´ll try one¨. Replied Connie getting a cookie from the box, she cracked it and read her fortune. ` **Your original plan can be changed by a certain someone´** It said.

 

¨Connie, you may want to stop making brilliant plans for a while¨. Hutton offered, he knew that 377´s predictions can come true when people can least expect it.

 

¨Okay¨.

 

¨Alright Steven your turn¨. Said Hutton. Steven was a bit hesitant to do so but he really wanted to try it out, he got a cookie and cracked it open; his fortune read ` **Friends can come from anywhere, even from the grimmest, forbidden, and unlikeliest of ways** ´. ¨Now this one is quite vague¨. Steven commented.

 

¨Considering most anomalies here do have that kind of origin and don´t get it wrong, sometimes they suffer because their lives were ruined by their strangeness¨. Answered Hutton, he once heard some guy got a fortune with ` **Duck** ´, and the corresponding result was, in a short story; A miracle he was still alive.

 

¨Can we see them¨? Asked Steven.

 

¨Sure, just stay close to me, most of them are Euclid-class and there are strict protocols when even when going to view them¨. Explained Hutton, he knew the perfect SCP to show them to, and by now its containment chamber is probably fixed. ¨Lets go to the entity containment wing¨. Hutton then made Steven, Connie, and Peridot follow him to said section.

________________________________________________________________________________________

(The Beach House, afternoon...)

The Crystal Gems were still building the said machine to track Steven via his own cellphone. Currently, Pearl just drew up the schematics while Garnet and Amethyst were taking apart the random pieces of technology they brought, while they were doing a messy job at doing it, Amethyst was just smashing them spreading probably very important parts all over the floor, while Garnet showed a little more care by at least using tools but sometimes she poked a hole into an appliance with a screwdriver or hammer probably because Ruby´s frustration and Sapphire´s tenseness or vice versa, Pearl was seriously asking herself how Garnet was staying together, she figured that either Garnet saw what they were building would be successful or her components were just barely keeping themselves together after such an event, but she really didn´t think about it a lot because she wanted to stay concentrated on the machine.

 

¨This is taking too long¨! Exclaimed Amethyst throwing down an old toaster turning into smithereens.

 

¨Amethyst this is the only plan we have at the moment¨. Replied Pearl bending down to get a part she needed for her part of the machine. ¨Besides if whoever those people were from whatever organization they were from try to come back, we´ll be more than ready to face them¨.

 

¨Oh¨. Amethyst dryly replied went back to work on what she was working on.

 

As much as Pearl hated not giving out a definite answer she knew that this was the best thing they had to do at the moment, this could go faster if Peridot helped, but then again, she was also taken by whoever those men were.

 

Then the sound of a cell phone ringing cut the tense silence everyone was in. Pearl tracked down the noise to Connie´s duffel bag, she was still surprised that kidnappers hadn´t taken the whole thing when taking Rose´s sword with them. She reached in to pull out Connie's phone and on the on the ID it said `Mom´.

 

` _ Oh dear, what am I gonna tell her _ ´? Pearl asked herself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

(The SCP Foundation site, Entity containment wing, still before 173´s containment breach...)

The group made up of Steven, Connie, and Peridot lead by Researcher Hutton made it outside of the entity containment wing. The kids were surprised by the number of guards patrolling the hallways, they appeared much more equipped than any of the other ones from the site. They had rifles that seemed to be able to deal a lot of damage, and they were wearing very thick and heavy white-and-black uniforms and vests all topped off with an armored black helmet with a golden visor, and their logo was clearly visible in the middle of the chest plate and front of the helmet. Connie figured that it was because they were about to enter an area where the creatures are, thinking they really need to be prepared for whatever is gonna happen here.

 

¨Alright you 3 here we are, but before we enter I warn you to stay close to me and please don´t touch anything¨. Warned Hutton, swiping his ID tag in front of a scanner to gain access to the wing. ` _ Access granted. Have a nice day _ ´. A computerized voice said as the sliding concrete door opened to a dangerous part of the site. ¨Follow me¨.

 

As they followed Hutton through the concrete and steel hallways, the children got weird looks from guards and other researchers roaming the hallways, although they couldn´t see the eyes of the guards they could feel their gazes underneath the visors.

 

¨Um Hutton… We´re getting funny looks from people¨. Steven told Hutton, getting a look from another man in a lab coat carrying a birdcage with a bird that appeared to be made of clockwork in it.

 

¨I know Steven, it ain´t every day that a child in an outfit like that comes through here without a reason¨. Explained Hutton without turning his head back. ¨Most who wear the clothing you´re wearing are usually test subjects for some of the more dangerous SCP´s¨. Hutton said to Steven the best he could without having to give away the kind of people that usually wear orange jumpsuits.

 

¨Per any chance they are prison inmates¨? Asked Connie, you don´t need to be genius to guess the people who wear similar orange jumpsuits they were wearing were of imprisoned criminals.

 

¨Spot on Connie, we use criminals, which we nickname D-Class, accused of violent crimes and sentenced to either death or life without parole, since nobody will particularly care if those kinds of people get hurt or die by methods unimaginable by your logical little minds can handle¨. Clarified Hutton, he didn´t really want to answer her question but she already guessed it to an irrefutable answer. ¨And nobody cares about them because they won´t re-enter society for their sentence here¨.

 

Steven´s face was now twisted into a horrified expression from what he just heard. ¨Hold the phone! D-does that mean we are gonna-¨?

 

Hutton cut him off before he could finish. ¨Steven think logically. You haven´t committed a homicide in your life, and also you and the entirety of Gemkind are classified as an SCP, that means I and many other researchers will have to get proper authorization to run any cross-experimentation on you guys, so you´ll be safe for now¨.

 

¨Phew, thanks for the relief I really don´t want to be killed here¨. Relaxed Steven.

 

` _ People hope that but it still happens here more often than you think _ ´. Hutton said to himself in his head, nobody wants to die but in a sense, they need to, and sometimes quite literally here because some SCP´s require to sacrifice live subjects to keep under control.

 

(3 minutes later...)

After another walk to the designated SCP, they arrived at a door with a yellow sign at the entrance on a wall next to it.

 

¨Alrighty we´re here, but first I have to explain something with the help of that sign¨. Said Hutton pointing them towards the yellow sign. The sign had warnings on it like `` **DANGER** ´|`Maintain eye contact with object at all times´|`No experimentation allowed-Cleaning access only´|´, there were also little squares with pictures in them; one had a silhouette of a person with a ¨D¨ on its right side & there was a smaller rectangle with 3 more silhouettes in it, another had a skull and crossbones, and the final one had a 2 more silhouettes, one had a flask, while the other had a shield, both were crossed out, and on the bottom of the sign there was more text; Object Class: Euclid, SCP-173. ¨Alright if you haven´t figured out by the sign, we´re outside of the part of the section designated to the containment to the entity we refer to SCP-173¨.

 

¨What is it¨? Asked Peridot, she was starting to get interested as to what this secret human organization has been keeping from the rest of world.

 

¨It will all be explained when we get to the observation booth here¨. Hutton answered as he put his ID card against the ID scanner and a computer said ¨Access for Researcher Lloyd Hutton, level 3 personnel, granted. Have a nice day¨. The door to SCP-173´s observation booth opened. PThere was a spiral stairwell, they went up it to a room, it was small with a large window in it overlooking a rather large room several meters above the floor, and there was a paper sign on the glass saying; `Please don´t tap on 1-way glass´.

 

¨Alright look inside and you´ll see 173 in there, but be cautious when I say the thing can move rather quickly when unobserved¨. Hutton warned walking them to the window and saw a strange-looking, yet creepy looking statue.

It was slightly humanoid since it was standing upright, it was a sandy color, its head was large and had 2 pairs of eyes, the top pair was a lime green while the bottom ones were obsidian black, the face had a mostly symmetrical red stain that covered a noticeable portion of its face, and running down between the eyes vertically, there were 3 mouths (or what looked like mouths) that all looked different, the body of it was curved and ended in short stubby legs that had no feet whatsoever, and its arms were similar to its legs; short and ended in stumps that were positioned as if it was about to give a hug.

 

In the room, there were also 6 more people, 4 were in orange jumpsuits, 3 were male & one was female, one of the men was African and rest were all white give or take 2 had different skin tones. Steven then remembered these were D-class, they were just staring at the statue like champions, and there were 2 of the heavier-duty guards, rifles drawn out and pointing at the statue and occasionally moving to the D-class.

  
  


¨That´s 173? A statue¨? Asked Peridot, she was seriously doubting what the motives of this `Foundation´ now, but on the other hand with the things they saw in the break room alone, it was worth a shot. ¨So what´s special about it¨?

 

¨And what´s up with all the D-class and guards there¨? Queried in Connie.

 

And they all looked to the right of the room to see an open metal gate where there were 2 men were doing some sort of maintenance on the gate.

 

¨Ah, they must be must still be fixing it from earlier today, that thing almost breached containment due to some sort of power surge causing its gate to open, and if it weren´t for two guards assigned to keep watch on 173´s gate, we would have a containment breach on our hands¨. Explained Hutton.

 

¨Anyways to answer your question Peridot, SCP-173 is a statue that kills living beings via strangulation or snapping of the neck when said living being isn´t keeping 173 in direct line of sight, the statue can move at very high speeds when unobserved, even if blinking, so when D-class go in there to clean up its containment cell, there must be at least 2 D-class keeping an eye on 173, warning each other when blinking, while the third one cleans up the cell¨. Hutton explained to Steven, Connie, and Peridot.

 

¨I may have heard it wrong but did I hear you say that this statue can kill people¨? Asked Steven hoping that his ears heard something else other than what he thought he had heard.

 

¨Yes I did Steven, sorry if this traumatizes you and anyone else, but 173 has killed dozens of personnel during its containment here, whether it may be D-class who weren´t careful enough, guards trying to keep it at bay during containment breaches but blinked, or researchers that were caught off guard during said breaches¨. Answered Hutton trying to keep things straight and appropriate for kids of their age in front of him without being too explicit. ¨Like I said earlier Steven, we contain these anomalies to protect all of humanity and to maintain humanity´s sense of normalcy intact, so no one starts a mass panic¨ that results in the end of the world. Hutton finished.

 

¨Oh… Well then… How did you guys discover this thing Mr. Hutton¨? Asked Steven. ¨I mean it must have a reason to kill everyone here¨.

 

¨Steven, nobody knows that answer, the way I heard it 173 was brought here in 1993, before I was hired by the Foundation, the task force that brought it here left it without saying a word with the only information being its anomalous properties, and what only remains of its origins are rumors since the files went missing a long time ago¨. Answered Hutton. ¨And those rumors range from a failing artist cursing the statue to make it `more interesting´. He said making notations with his fingers. ¨Or a flash of extremely bright light and a horrible noise destabilized whatever was `normal´ about it while it was shown in an art mueseum¨.

 

`The second one sounds really familiar for some reason´. Thought Steven as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at 173 again, for all he knew it wasn´t a corrupted gem since for all he knew he saw gems with more life when observed. `I´ll think about it later this statue is really giving me the willies´. Steven was now getting uncomfortable seeing 173, he sensed that it was looking directly at him through the one-way glass and he probably didn´t notice it before but the lights from the ceiling that reflected off the eyes giving the impression that the statue was looking directly at him.

 

¨Hutton can we go somewhere else, the statue is giving me the willies¨. Said Steven to the level 3 researcher next to him, tugging on his lab coat.

 

¨Sure Steven, we still have several more SCP´s to cover, and heads up these ones aren't affected by their state of observation¨. Hutton advised the children as they went down the stairs.

 

¨Remind me to never make a meep-morp that is deadly ever¨. Said Peridot to Steven, her experiences with making art will never be the same ever again.

 

The team went down the spiral staircase and back out to the hallway closing the door behind them. Meanwhile, in the containment chamber, the guards and D-class were instructed by the maintenance to slowly exit the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back at the Beach house, earlier...)

¨ _ Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, what am I tell Connie´s mother _ ¨? Pearl asked herself with Connie´s cellphone in her hand. If she ignored her Priyanka would come here more emotional than she had too, if she answered her right now and tell her what happened she would still be emotional but not so angry. Eventually, she decided to tell her now to avoid any more problems later on.

 

Pearl swiped the answer button and spoke into it. ¨Hello Mrs. Maheswaren, how may I help you¨? Pearl Asked Connie's mother and also trying to sound that something bad had happened to try to speed up the postponing.

 

¨Hello Pearl, I´m here to know why my daughter hasn´t returned home yet¨. The stern voice of Priyanka sounded through the device. ¨It has been an hour past 12 and she left a note clearly saying she´ll home by noon¨.

 

¨Um heh heh heh… Before I answer that, are you sitting down¨? Asked Pearl nervously, Amethyst and Garnet could see where this would go even without Garnet using her future vision.

 

¨Yes I am, now why are you asking this¨? Asked Priyanka getting quite annoyed, but a sudden realization in her head flickered on. ¨Did something bad happen¨? She asked, tone now panicked.

 

¨I´ll explain what happened, but stay calm and listen...¨

 

(One very detailed explanation of what happened in the early morning later...)

¨...and now we are currently building a device that can let us find them by via Stevens cellphone, but even then it´ll take about week¨. Explained Pearl, the other line was silent, Priyanka was probably gathering her thoughts, then her voice sounded.

 

¨So let me get this straight, you´re saying that my daughter and 2 of her friends including Steven, were kidnapped by a group of unknown people, which you have a strong suspicion that they are part of a secret organization, and you are building a device to find them¨? Summarized Priyanka.

 

¨Basically¨. Responded Pearl quite surprised that a person like Connie's own mother was so calm despite the conditions of what was happening right now.

 

¨And you said it would take at least a week before you can get to them¨?! Questioned Priyanka getting quite angered. ¨What really happened¨?!

 

That was exactly what happened¨! Exclaimed Pearl.

 

As the argument steamed on between the two, Garnet suddenly had a vision, but there was something off about it like it like by instinct it was truly supposed to happen, in the vision she could see Peridot in front of some sort of machine like she was inspecting it, the machine appeared to be similar to some sort of futuristic laser rifle, but the muzzle had a sort triple claw design over a glowing gray orb that seemed about to be fully charged, as Peridot kept inspecting and talked to who knows who away from her the device seemed to activate and fired a wave of clear-looking energy that rippled the air and Peridot was only standing about 2 or 3 yards away from it and got hit, her physical form glitched for a moment and she collapsed to the floor, and Garnet could almost swear to the stars that she was a bit see-through.

 

Garnet snapped back into reality and still saw Pearl arguing with Connie ´s mother. ¨…No, I don´t know where she is! That is why we are...¨. ¨ _ That was weird _ ¨. She thought to herself as Pearl kept talking to the phone, Garnet went back to taking apart the radio in front of her, but then she had another very weird vision;

 

In this one, she saw Connie, Pearl, Amethyst, herself, many of the citizens from Beach City, in the ocean near Funland but what disturbed her the most was that there were also some of the people who took Steven, Connie, and Peridot, they also wore the familiar black helmets with the golden visors, and from the expressions on everyone's visible face, they were looking up to something with a mixture of fear, worry, and confusion. `Steven´! Shouted Connie to possibly Steven who was up on whatever that was causing her to scream to Steven.

 

The vision ended, and Garnet snapped back into reality. ` _ What is going on today´ _ ? She asked herself silently. ¨...disappeared in front of us after they blinded us with a rocket straight to the face...¨. Pearl was still talking to the phone,

 

Garnet resumed unscrewing parts of the radio, but before she could fully remove a screw, she suddenly had another strange vision, but for some reason, it felt very painful, like if she had a brain, someone punched it with pointed brass knuckles. In this vision, Steven was with Connie, and in there they outside in a very foggy part of some sort of valley, but it seemed very familiar to her, there was a kind of military camp around them, there were camouflaged tents with lots of the people who took the three little ones operating some sort of high-tech equipment, and what bothered her the most was the fact she heard a warbled voice saying something. `-orry, I had no contr- -at- -ll of this- -my- -eto was pre-vetoed-´ was what little she could understand, now she was looking at something on a cliff wall there was something both familiar and forbidden, it was way too foggy and blurry to make out, but then after a few moments of uninterrupted silence the spot glowed brightly and with loud but muffled BOOM dispensed something out in a way too familiar manner but much too potent to be it, the blast sent dust and debris everywhere. Garnet wanted to see what would happen next but she faded back into reality and saw Amethyst leaning over her with an eyebrow raised gently poking her cheek.

 

¨You okay G¨? Asked Amethyst, as she stopped poking Garnet´s cheek.

 

¨Yeah, why do you ask¨? She asked finally realizing she somehow was laying down on the wooden floor. ¨Oh¨.

 

¨Oh is right G, you just made an `IRK´ sound like someone just punched your brain (if we had brains) and collapsed¨. Commented Amethyst getting back to ripping off the plastic cover of a wind-up clock.

 

¨Really? Stars, these weird visions I just had must´ve really taken its toll on me¨. Said Garnet getting up from her laying position.

 

Before Amethyst could answer Pearl spoke up.

 

¨That took while with her to understand that Connie isn´t here and is captive by whoever took her along with Steven and Peridot¨. Said Pearl setting Connie´s cellphone on the coffee table, and saw another part on the floor that she needed. ¨And there´s the screw that I needed¨.

 

¨So what she say¨? Asked Amethyst ready tear apart yet another appliance to bits for parts.

 

¨She´ll come over for Connie´s things and to see how the progress is going with the device later today¨. Said Pearl screwing in the screw into the main base of the device. ¨Then she´ll ask us for all of us for our point of view in the evening after her shift, she said some accident on the freeway brought 2 drivers in critical condition and it´s the main reason she can´t come right now¨.

 

¨Lets get back to building this thing. I don´t want to just sit here and wreck my stuff for nothing¨. Said Amethyst pulling out circuitry like it was nothing, deep down she hoped Steven, Connie, and Peridot were alive and well.

________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back at the Foundation site, present time...)

¨So is there anything special about 173 while it was contained here in this facility¨? Asked Peridot as she, Steven, Connie, and the peculiar yet likable human male named Researcher Hutton walk away from the door to 173´s observation booth and deeper into the entity containment wing.

 

¨Normally I wouldn´t say this to my colleagues here due to unofficial psychological reasons and for the fact it happened over a decade ago, anyways here it is, 173 was the first confirmed SCP to breach containment during the `Breach of 2002´¨. Answered Hutton, what he said the most impactful events to the history of the SCP Foundation, it took months to fix all the damages, and up to date the most expensive breach.

 

¨What´s the `Breach of 2002´ exactly¨? Asked Connie, sure she knew it sounded obvious; a breach that happened during the year 2002, but there could be a deeper meaning than just that than whatever else.

 

¨While it is classified, nobody puts too much mind into it when said within these walls so anyhoo, the `Breach of 2002´ was when all sentient and dangerous SCP´s in this site, broke out of containment due to some kind of power outage causing a major disturbance, even the anomalies we thought inescapable, even an undisclosed number of personnel died in the incident, but due to some strange sort of miracle, all of them were re-contained by one singular D-class, it made professional re-containment teams look like chumps for several months before the next breach¨. Explained Hutton leading them down deeper the hallway.

 

¨So how often do these breaches happen¨? Connie asked in, carrying Rose´s sword underneath her right arm.

 

¨On a good month, only one Euclid-class breach, besides some of the worse ones have been quite quiet lately so the chances of a containment breach happening right now are slim to none¨. No sooner than those words leave Hutton's mouth an alarm and flashing red lights and a ring from an alarm system started up on the ceiling not too far away from them.

 

¨Me and my big mouth¨. Hutton muttered staring into space with an annoyed expression.

 

Then a voice on the intercom blared out ¨SCP-173 has breached containment! SCP-173 has breached containment! Please initiate proper self-protection protocols and wait for the cessation of breach¨! Then the lights dimmed, 

 

¨WHAT!? The killer statue escaped from its chamber¨? Exclaimed Connie unsheathing Rose´s sword and tossing the scabbard to Peridot who caught it after stumbling with it. ¨We have to help defeat it¨!

 

¨Connie, no! 173 can kill you in an instant if you even blink in its presence, you and the rest of us are safer from it if we stick together¨. Warned Hutton before Connie could run off, they needed all the eyes they could lie on 173 they could get.

 

Connie then remembered that was 173´s main anomalous quality; To kill living beings when unobserved. ¨Fine, what´s the plan then¨?

 

¨Well, the exits out of this wing are sealed off for obvious reasons, so we can´t get out, and we do, according to protocol, have more than enough people to keep 173 in one place¨. Planned Hutton tapping his chin. ¨But we need a way of protecting ourselves in case anything goes wrong¨.

 

With those words being said the group was suddenly enveloped in a glowing pink sphere which Hutton vaguely remembers from his briefing.

 

¨I can handle that¨. Steven said also summoning his shield for extra insurance. Hutton grinned then he faced Peridot.

 

¨Okay Peridot, I need you to be in front of us¨. Said Hutton putting his hands on Peridots shoulders.

 

¨What¨?! Asked Peridot confused, and the fact that flashing red lights and loud ringing were not helping her concentrate. ¨Why would I be in front of a group hunting down a dangerous inorganic yet animate being of forgotten origin¨?!

 

¨Because I have a strange gut feeling you´ll be most helpful up front¨. Hutton with a shaky yet confiding tone. ¨Alright let's go find it and warn each other by saying `Blinking´ when you are gonna blink, our lives depend with your forced stare¨. The young ones all nodded.

 

The group set off in this manner; Peridot up front, Steven & Connie at the sides and Hutton at back all looking in different directions. The makeshift formation walked carefully down the hallway into others only accessible via pressing a red button on a black panel on the white walls that the site seems to be mostly compromised off.

 

(Later, someplace within the site...)

A guard was standing his ground right where he was, he was separated from the rest of his colleagues when the breach started and had been put in a bad spot when the light went dim.

 

Heavy breathing and clacking of his rifle, were the only noises in the dimly-lit intersected hallway. The guard's rifle had a flashlight attached to the bottom of his rifle rapidly switching views of the open doors that surrounded him in 4 different directions, also some may think why he couldn´t just close the doors to prevent 173 from sneaking up behind him but in this kind of situation nobody could think straight when it involves life or death.

 

¨Requesting back-up, I repeat, requesting back-up, over¨. The guard hoped that anyone could hear him through the radio fitted into his helmet, but no one responds, and the lack of light doesn´t help acknowledge his or anyone else´s presence, especially of the entity he should really be avoiding.

 

The guard then heard the sound of something heavy scraping not too far away from him. His rifle shook as he waved it around scared soulless and tried to find the source of the noise quickly jerking behind himself.

 

¨Show yourself you miserable excuse of art¨! Shouted the guard, he had to end the things breach either by getting that thing within sight or die trying. ¨I know you´re there¨!

 

Then the guard heard the noise again from behind him. He jerked quickly carefully making sure he didn´t blink but there was nothing there.

 

The guard let out a sigh of relief, resting his eyes a bit before slowly turning around and came across 173 standing there right in front of him.

 

He jumped and let out a scream of pure terror rang out echoing across the many hallways.

 

¨Stay back! I got a gun and I am not afraid to use it¨! Shouted the guard pointing his gun to the big-headed statue, with the light ominously illuminating its face he could feel it staring at him through those unmoving yet living eyes. He could feel his eyelids about to giveaway from the strain.

 

But as if God were about to let him die he heard another voice which sounded feminine, nasal, and young all at the same time say; ¨Blinking¨.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crossover has a huge jawdropping backstory, so there are good reasons as to why the Foundation seems familiar to the CG´s, and why Garnet´s future vision is ineffective against the Foundation is because it only predicts LOGICAL outcomes, she can only get help with the assistance from some SCP´s like from 377 but the visions will only be partial, confusing, and at times very painful... with a good reason...


	10. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be removed when the real Chapter 10 is finished.

Hello fellow readers, Yesterday I saw Battle for Heart & Mind and boy was it good.

So I am here to announce that I have special plans with this crossover series, as far as we know the CG´s and the Foundation both share an equal goal but execute it differently, this takes place somewhere before ¨Doug Out¨ and we know that Steven, Connie, and Peridot are secured by the foundation and are being researched by Researcher Llyod Hutton (Who in turn encountered Rose/Pink when was 15 when he went on a hunting trip with his father, and helped them take down a corrupted gem), and SCP-173 has breached containment.

And one more thing; A surprise character will be in this series to help them in ways you can´t even imagine and to give you a hint on who it is, the person isn´t anything that the foundation or CG´s have ever known, and there are big hints on who it will be in Chapters 3 and 9.

Leave comments to know how I should go with this series, thank you and stay strange.

Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theanomalyexpert

I am now accepting art in my Tumblr, so if you have any art about this do it now!


End file.
